


Wishing upon a Star

by SeraNeko_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: And Aizen is a lonely genius, Attempted Sexual Assault, Baby Rukia, Drunken Shenanigans, Feelings, Guess we're having lemons now, Ichigo is a child soldier, Kaien just wants to hug Ichigo to death, Kurosaki Ichigo is Bad at Feelings, Multi, OC Teachers - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, i suck at slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraNeko_chan/pseuds/SeraNeko_chan
Summary: As Ichigo delivers the final blow to Ywach, he wishes that things had gone different. His wish is granted and he is thrown back into time. Now he has to conceal his status from friends and foes alike as he tries to adjust to the Shinigami academy, a hundred years before he's even born!Crossposted from fnn.net





	1. Be careful what you wish for...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Ichigo travels back into time. The idea came to me after I found Swinging Pendulum by Cywscross and couldn't find any other fics in the same genre. I figured that I might as well try my own hand at it and hopefully help to stimulate this niche in the Bleach fan fiction. I tend to write feminine protagonists, but have decided to try and keep Ichigo as close to cannon as I possibly can. I should warn you that I have only read the manga and depend in large part on the Bleach wiki.
> 
> Warnings: time travel, original theories on Bleach lore and swearing (especially in later chapters)
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for…**

As Ichigo slashes through Ywach — a final, desperate attempt to stop the Quincy turned Soul King — the only one thought goes through his mind: 'Please let it all be over now. I never wanted this; I just want to see all of them safe and happy. Why did it come to this, why did no one stop Aizen before it was too late? If only he had been stopped sooner. Why did the Shinigami not stop the war with the Quincy before it was too late? Why did no one see Ywach coming? Why did they need me to play hero instead of doing it themselves?! I never wanted to be forced in this position. '

A power suddenly swells inside of Ichigo, starting from his chest and spreading through his body. It overwhelms his senses and leaves him breathless. Zangetsu falls from his hands but before it can touch the ground it disappears. The world starts to fade and Ichigo feels like he's falling. The last thing he hears before he loses consciousness is a faint 'as my master commands'. Then his eyes close completely and he is no more.

Back on the battlefield the Soul King's palace has become, three men stare in shock at the place Ichigo stood only moments before. They all felt a powerful pulse a split second before Ichigo vanished, though only one of them understands what it means. He debates speaking up for a moment; he's going back to his prison anyway and apart from him no one knows what just happened. In the end, he decides that watching the chaos erupt would make a pleasant pastime. It's fun to see people wrecked. Doing it by telling the honest truth is even better!

Aizen turns to the others, trademark smirk on his face, and delivers the harsh truth. "Well, now we know were the Hogyoku went when I lost my powers. I suppose Kurosaki-kun must have wished for something quite desperately. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to Chair-sama now that Ywach is defeated." He kicks the half-corpse lying at his feet.

"Oh no you don't, bastard! You're coming with us and you are going to explain what exactly you mean by that!" Renji is in Aizen's face before he can blink and grabs him by the shirt. Renji's face is distorted by his fury and his rage makes his reiatsu flare. (Well the bit that is left after the intense battle.)

Ishida isn't far behind, his forehead scrunched up in a deep frown. Disapproval and worry seep from him, despite his cold attitude. "For once I find myself in agreement with the baboon. If you hold him Abarai, I'll manage the way back."

They drag Aizen all the way back to the throne room where the battle had started. Originally only Rukia, Inoue, Chad and Ganju had been left waiting there, but most of the Shinigami, Visored and Arrancar fighting below managed to drag their arses up to the former throne room of the royal palace. Most have taken a set amongst the rubble. Those too proud are standing against the leftovers of the pillars. Many are in no condition to fight thanks to grave wounds or poisoning, but all felt the pulse of familiar reiatsu and worried about the outcome of the battle between Ichigo and Ywach.

Surprisingly Byakuya is the first to speak up as Renji and Ishida enter the room, followed by Aizen. "What is this? Where is Kurosaki-san?" The others echo the sentiment; worried looks are exchanged all around. Renji and Ishida have a quick and silent conversation with glares and turns of the mouth. In the end it is the Quincy that starts explaining.

"Kurosaki has disappeared. He dealt the finishing blow to Ywach before we felt a pulse of reiatsu and the next thing we knew he was gone. The _traitor_ oh so kindly appeared in the middle of the fight and helped Kurosaki to defeat Ywach. Afterwards he made some cryptic comments about Kurosaki's vanishing act and I for one would like to know the details of it." He finishes with a dark glare in Aizen's direction, who still has a vexingly pleasant air about him.

Urahara, sitting against a pillar to support him even after being healed by Inoue, is the first to react. "What kind of comments?" He asks Aizen directly, for once he is not in the mood for mind games. Ichigo has a special place in the hearts of all those present. What with his ridiculously honest moral attitude and tendency to care for everyone he meets. He is the blinding light of hope that has kept them all together and focused through the past wars.

Aizen smirks as he repeats his earlier words. "We now know where, or rather who, the Hogyoku went to after I lost my powers in that final battle against Kurosaki-kun. He must have been wishing for something quite desperately. I'm surprised he had that much reiatsu left to use after all the fighting he has done. Though I believe he will be suffering from severe reiryoku depletion wherever he landed."

The chaos that erupts around him is like a symphony to his broken soul. This is something he can understand. Something he can control. For all that Aizen is a genius, he is quite socially retarded. Intelligence has always separated him from his peers and age prevented his acceptation by his seniors. A loner and outcast ever since his 'birth' in Soul Society. Perhaps even before.

As such, Aizen knows how to manipulate people into doing and feeling what he wants them to. Yet he can't connect to them, nor has he ever experienced the full scale of emotions that only true bonds — of whatever nature — can bring. No that's not true. Kurosaki-kun always managed to make Aizen _feel_, be it hate or irritation or even admiration. Aizen is surprised to find he misses the human Shinigami already; if only the boy had been born sooner…

Aizen envies Kurosaki for his easy way of turning enemies to friends and his determination to protect his precious people at any cost. He wishes for precious people for his own, but it far too late now. Over a century ago he might have been able to change course and do the right thing. Now he only has an age of solitude to look forward to.

He catches Urahara's pensive expression. The man is very clever and will figure out his meaning. He might even have suspected something of the sort already. The question remains though: What did that idiotic boy wish for? He had just defeated Ywach, and the world was going to be fine. As far as he knew, no one even got permanently maimed or died, except Yamamoto!

Shinji turns to Urahara. "What does it mean and how long have you been aware of it?" The others concentrate on the former Captain as well. Suspicion hangs in the air. Somehow the shopkeeper always knows what is going on and manages to manipulate the situation to his liking.

Urahara smiles and tips his hat a little further down, a sure sign that he knows more than he lets on. "Hmm, what makes you say that I know anything at all?"

The leader of the Visored gives him a _look_ and deadpans. "You know bloody well what I'm talking about, so cut the bullshit and start talking. Ichigo is out there somewhere in who knows what kind of condition. We ain't got time for your machinations and power plays."

Urahara looks rather taken aback at being called on his attitude and coughs. "Well yes…I suspected that Hogyoku had changed alliances immediately after the battle between Ichigo and Aizen. After all, it can't abide a powerless master, which is exactly what Aizen had become. Perhaps it sensed Ichigo's amazing potential, or perhaps there were other factors at play. I never was able to find out as I wanted to avoid suspicion."

Rukia cut him off. "You forget that Ichigo lost his powers as well when he used the Final Getsuga Tensho. Surely the Hogyoku would have felt that happening and wouldn't have stayed with Ichigo."

The shopkeeper shakes his head. "It seems you have all misunderstood the nature of the Final Getsuga Tensho. It does not make a shinigami lose their powers permanently, as such a thing would defeat the purpose of an ultimate technique. It only drains the user so severely they suffer from reiryoku exhaustion for months. Years even if they don't have very large reserves. Well, too weak a master might have found themselves killed, but I doubt they would have been able to master Zangetsu anyways so the point is rather moot."

"Is that supposed to make things better? Ichigo could have died for all you knew as you had no way to estimate the amount of reiryoku needed for such a technique, nor did you explain things properly to anyone involved. Least of all Ichigo!" Chad's voice is filled with righteous anger, grief, and a bit of guilt. They all avoided Ichigo in those months after the final battle, because they figured that seeing them would remind him of all that he had lost. It had hurt Ichigo though he had never shown it, and he never would. He was the kind of person that hid his pain beneath a mask of fighting and rebellion.

Urahara quickly picks up his explanation before things start to get out of hand. "Anyway as I was saying, the Hogyoku has remained with Ichigo all this time. I saw no need to do something about the situation as Ichigo would never have used its power willingly, nor would he have let anyone else use it. And I might have calculated that it would be a nice boost in case something else happened, which it obviously did."

A lot of anger is directed at Urahara, but for now they keep away. They will have plenty of time later to beat him up when both parties are healthy. Hitsugaya is the one to voice what everyone is thinking yet scared to find out. "Do we have any way of finding Kurosaki?"

A shadow passes over Urahara's face and he looks down. It a long time before he starts speaking again and deep inside they all know already what he will tell them. "I'm afraid not as we have no idea what Ichigo wished for nor how the Hogyoku interpreted that wish. If Ichigo had been unharmed and in full possession of his reiryoku he would have leaked enough reiatsu to look for him, but as it is he would have been nearly out of reiryoku and depending on the wish he might suffer from some form depletion for a long time. I will try to make something to look for traces of his reiatsu of course. However that kind of project takes months…"

The only sound in the Soul King's palace is tears hitting stone. For minutes the gathers Shinigami, Vizards and Arrancar mourn Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami, defender of the world and above all beloved friend. The hope to find him never leaves their heart, but deep inside they know. They know that he is gone forever.

* * *

"Fukutaichou! You need to see this."

Shiba Kaien, lieutenant of the 13th division, uses Shunpo to join his subordinates as fast as possible, the Shinigami that had called out had a note of desperation is his voice. They stand in a circle around something and when he pushes past them Kaien sees a teen lying on the ground. The boy wears black robes so cut up they barely cover his groin, showing off the battered and bloody body. Next to the boy lays a sealed zanpakutou in the form of a simple katana.

The traces of reiatsu surrounding the strange boy are terribly faint and Kaien starts as he recognizes the pattern as severe reiryoku depletion. He pays no more attention to the boy's appearance — to the similarities to his own are filed away for a later date — and picks the boy up. He frowns as the boy is far too light and hurriedly orders his subordinates to return to Seireitei before leaving in a rush of Shunpo.

Kaien is sure that he breaks all records on his way back, but it still too slow. He can literally feel the life seeping out of the body in his arms and forces all thoughts from his mind. Now is not the time to muse on the situation. Kaien has only one mission: get the strange boy back to the 4th barracks before he is beyond help. He makes it but only just and as he watches Unohana-taichou shout orders and wheel the boy into the emergency room, he falls down on one of the waiting chairs.

His squad arrives shortly after him, all out of breath and all with worry in their eyes. Kaien tells them that the boy is still with Unohana-taichou and her team and that they should report back to Ukitake-taichou while he waits here. Maeda hands him the sealed zanpakutou and he nods at her. He sees she wants to ask something and motions for her to speak up.

"Fukutaichou, should we also contact the Shiba-clan in your place?"

Kaien looks up at her in surprise, he hadn't expected such a question.

"It's just that that boy looks exactly like you, Fukutaichou. Except with orange hair and well … even if he is a bastard, the Shiba always welcome everyone who is part of their clan." She hesitates, not daring to go any further in fear of offending her superior. Kaien smiles at her; she is new and clearly hasn't experienced his approachable attitude yet. He wants all his subordinates to feel like they can count on him for anything, instead of creating a distance of admiration from soldier to superior.

"Tell our third seat, Shiba Miyako, about the boy and she will inform the others. Thank you, for bringing back the katana and thinking further than your evident duties."

She nods and the squad leaves. Kaien sinks back into the chair and allows himself to return to the observation he has repressed. One: An unclaimed Shiba has been found. Two: The boy has been in a grave fight. Three: He is obviously self-trained and knows at least something of the Shinigami arts if the zanpakutou is any indication. It looks just like a regular katana, but Kaien can feel the faint traces of reiatsu. Four: Kaien is attached to the strange boy who looks like he could be Kaien's twin. Obvious conclusion: Kaien will welcome the boy in the main branch as a cousin and make sure he will either live with Kukaku and Ganju or with Kaien and Miyako. Before the boy goes off to the Academy that is.


	2. Because you just might get it

Contrary to his usual habit, Ichigo wakes up slowly. First, he regains feeling in his limbs. They are heavy and his torso feels like one big bruise. He is lying on a bed. The blankets reach his waist, most likely to expose his bandages and to prevent the feeling of suffocation. Unohana often used this technique on him, at least whenever she could get him to stay in a bed for longer than five minutes.

A groan escapes his lips and with it come other sounds. The room he lies in is silent, which is as telling as anything. It means Ichigo is indoors. Someone obviously found him and brought him here — wherever here may be — to heal him. Not wanting to face reality just yet, Ichigo keeps his eyes closed and reaches out with his other senses.

His reiatsu output is non-existent, no surprise after the battle he fought and whatever happened afterwards. His reiryoku reserves are dangerously low, only just above the level they reached after the Final Getsuga Tensho. That could either prove to be an advantage or a serious handicap.

On one hand Ichigo loathes to show his true potential to strangers. He might not have been taught how to control his reiatsu output, but two wars have given him at least some hints and tricks and he has managed well enough for being completely untrained. As such no one has felt his true potential since that first invasion of Soul Society and he has grown exponentially since then. It also came with the handy side effect of making his reserves last much longer than his enemies expected.

At the time he didn't really know why he did that. It came instinctively and Ichigo always listened to his instincts, as they had never proved him wrong before. Just before the Winter war had started, he had asked old man Zangetsu, who then told him about the maximum amount of reiryoku generally accepted and how Ichigo had exceeded that limited several times thanks to his mixed heritage. Naturally not all of it was readily accessible. He had a large amount of potential reiryoku, which usually showed when he was in a pinch and still defeat the enemy.

On the other hand, he has no idea where he is and how friendly the people around here are. For all he knows he is surrounded by people who want him dead. The chance of that is small, seeing as they healed him when it would have been easier to let him die, but paranoia has helped him through two wars and is firmly entrenched in his psyche by now. He would feel more assured if he knew he could at least defend himself.

The concentration of reishi tells him he is not in the Human World, but the Spirit World is big and Ichigo has no idea how long he has been unconscious. It is with regret that he opens his eyes, only to nearly fall out of the bed in shock. He is in a hospital room in the Fourth barrack, which is impossible as Seireitei was nearly levelled during the invasion of the Quincy! He has little time to regain his composure as footsteps approach and Unohana-taichou steps through the door, looking as if she hasn't seen battle in over a century! Behind her follows a tall, dark haired man with an anxious look on his face.

Ichigo recognizes that face. He knows those thin, shapely brows, though he is used to see them furrowed together in a frown. The eyes are green rather than brown and less piercing. The nose is identical, but the lips are slightly fuller. The hair above it only differs in its colour, not in the cut. You could say that the face is more mature, but that is not really true. Instead it is older, has seen more years, both good and bad.

The surprise of seeing Shiba Kaien, and the striking resemblance between Kaien and Ichigo, keeps Ichigo quiet through Unohana-taichou's examination. Most of the Captains remarked on the similarity between Ichigo and the former lieutenant of the 13th, but they never said Ichigo and Kaien could pass for identical twins!

The implications of seeing Shiba Kaien alive and with his lieutenant's badge on his left arm are almost too much for Ichigo. It means his wish — desperate, stupid — was heard by someone, something and granted in the most literal and maddening way possible. Ichigo is in the past, over a century if he got his dates right. He can't cope with it, not now, so he shoves it back in his mind.

Just in time, because Unohana-taichou has finished her examination and starts talking. "There is no lasting damage I could find, though head wounds are always tricky. If you start feeling dizzy, nauseous or experience abrupt mood swings, you come back immediately." Ichigo bows to the stern gaze, Unohana-taichou has a sense for unwilling patients and isn't afraid to restrain them to a bed so they can fully heal. "Your reiryoku is still very low, even after a full week of sleeping, so when Shiba-fukutaichou takes you with him, you will do nothing strenuous for at least a month or until your reiryoku has reached an acceptable level."

Kaien interrupts Unohana-taichou's staring down with a grin on his face. "I'm Shiba Kaien, Head of the Shiba Clan and Lieutenant of the 13th Division. I found you on a patrol in the 26th West District in the Rukongai. As you were heavily injured and dying from reiryoku depletion, I brought you to the 4th as fast as I could. How did you get so damaged? "

Ichigo frowns. His mind works at top speed and after several seconds, he decides amnesia is the best way to go. Unohana-taichou mentioned a head injury after all and amnesia is unpredictable in which memories are inaccessible. He doesn't have to fake to waver in his voice as he starts speaking, which is good, because he can't lie to save his life. "I… I don't know. I know my first name, but nothing else. It's on the tip of my tongue, but then it just escapes me." His reiryoku depletion comes in handy now. A stranger with Captain level reiatsu (the lowest he could suppress it) would be very suspicious.

Ichigo wants to balk at the pity in their eyes at his admission of amnesia. He doesn't do weak, not since his mother died. It works in his favour though, so he just bites the inside of his cheek and lets Kaien take over. Apparently they have a test based on reiatsu patterns through which they have determined he is closely related to the main branch of the Shiba.

Upon hearing the results Kaien immediately decides — in what Ichigo already recognizes as characteristic enthusiasm — to take him in as a little brother. As Unohana-taichou has declared Ichigo fit to leave, Kaien hands over a simple kimono in dark blue, the colours of the main house Kaien explains. He also gives back Ichigo's zanpakutou. Thanks to his reiryoku depletion Ichigo has managed the sealed state for the first time.

Kaien takes the walk to the Shiba mansion as an opportunity to explain the workings of Seireitei and Soul Society in general. Most of the information Ichigo knows already, but he nods and hums at the right times to indicate he's listening. He also expresses his interest in entering the Academy once he's recovered.

During the walk Ichigo has to steel himself so he doesn't give in to the emotions that threaten to overwhelm him. Here he has a chance to set right Aizen's crimes. Yet it comes at a high personal cost. He will never see his sisters again, nor his human friends. The relationships he had with several Shinigami are gone and while he can restore some of them, they will never be the same. He is no longer Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami, but Shiba Ichigo, cousin of Kaien Shiba.

He pushes these maudlin thoughts away when they arrive at the Shiba mansion. It's late in the afternoon, so few people are there. Kaien shows Ichigo his room before leaving him alone to rest and familiarize himself with his new surroundings. He does promise to come and get Ichigo in time for dinner.

Ichigo drops on the bed and just lies there for a while. He mentally says goodbye to everyone he knew. It's going to take more than just this to come to terms with his grief, but it's a start. Hopefully it will help him later on as he meets the people he once called friend, family or comrade. He doesn't even notice the tears drying on his cheeks until a gong echoes through the house and someone knocks on his door.

It's Kaien of course, coming to get him for a dinner with close family, or so he reassures. In the dining room three people are already seated at the low table. Ichigo recognizes two of them: Kukaku and Ganju. They look younger than when he last saw them, not so much in physical appearance, but they seems to radiate happiness and joy.

The third person is a pretty woman with dark hair pulled back in a low chignon. She smiles at Kaien and stands to greet him with a kiss. Kaien introduces her as his wife, Miyako, and 3rd seat of the 13th Division. He also introduces his siblings.

Retainers bring in dishes and once they leave the room, Ganju can't contain his clear excitement anymore. "So Ichigo, Kaien told us he found you on the brink of dead in the 26th. Any explanation as to how you got there?"

Kukaku cuffs Ganju on the head for his insensitive approach and Kaien looks like he's going to interfere, but Ichigo gives him a dark look. "I don't. I don't remember anything at all. Unohana-taichou said that is normal for a head wound and my memory will likely return on its own."

The room fall quiet for a while as no one is certain how to deal with such a statement and Ichigo is in no mood for small talk. In the end, it's Kaien who breaks the silence by restarting his earlier description of Seireitei. His siblings regularly interrupt with exclamations of their own and by the end of the evening they have a typical Shiba party going on: chaos, chaos and pure fun.

* * *

Three months have passed and Ichigo is back at full strength, though better trained than ever before. Kukaku and Miyako helped his during his recovery with training exercises for his reiatsu and reiryoku control. Apparently, recovering the normal way from reiryoku depletion in an environment with dense reishi makes your reiryoku output go haywire.

Thankfully Ichigo managed to master the exercises before he reached his full potential. His new family now had inkling that he was powerful, but not how powerful exactly. A month ago Kaien had proposed to enter him into the Shinigami Academy and Ichigo had accepted readily. The Entrance exam is a mere formality for him and other nobles and only meant to place him in an appropriate group.

Kaien wanted to accompany Ichigo to the exam, having developed an overprotective instinct, but Ichigo made his feelings on the matter clear with a foot in Kaien's face. Ichigo isn't nervous at all, not with his reiryoku completely replenished and his control better than ever before. He looks in contempt at the prissy nobles that are waiting for their own name to be called; the Rukongai applicants have another waiting room. Most are arrogant, certain of their acceptance based on lineage only. A few are standing back, hunched in on themselves. He identifies them as bastards or side branches, they have learned they are less than main branches and while noble, will never be accepted by their own family.

Ichigo's eye falls on a young girl standing in the corner, nose deep in a thick book. It takes a few moments, but eventually he recognizes her as Ise Nanao. He didn't have much contact with her when she was Kyoraku's lieutenant. The way the others eye tells him they don't know what to make of her. The main branch does not accept her, but she's obviously not a bastard, nor does she belong to a side branch. Before he can recall her history her name is called, and she leaves the room.

Getting bored on standing, Ichigo eases himself to the ground and rests his back to the wall. Thanks to his new surname, the wait is going to be a long one. A dark glare keeps the sycophants away. Many people from the lower houses think that sucking up to him will increase their standing, but Ichigo couldn't care less about power plays and made his opinion of them clear within his first five minutes of entering the waiting room.

After half an hour wait, Ichigo's name is finally called. He enters the examination room where several people he doesn't recognize are already waiting for him. A tall, bald Shinigami addresses him.

"Welcome, Shiba-san. I am Gengoro Onabara, Zanpakutou teacher of the special accelerated class and Head of the Zanjutsu department. To my left, the Head of the Hoho department and to my right, the Heads of the Kido and Hakuda departments. Please pick up the sphere and channel reiryoku in it."

The sphere in question is placed in the middle of the table, Ichigo steps towards his future teachers. As soon as he picks it up, he channels his reiryoku into it. In reaction to this the mist inside the sphere begins to swirl and brighten. Instinctively he stops the flow, but by then the light is so bright, he needs to close his eyes.

Onabara-san thanks him and directs Ichigo to pull his reiryoku back. The sphere reverts to its original milky state and Ichigo bows before the teachers. The Kido Head glances at one of the papers lying before Onabara-san and raises her eyebrows. She then addresses him, flabbergasted expression still on her face.

"Shiba-san, your file states that you were found with a zanpakutou next to you. Is that it?" She points to Zangetsu, hanging from Ichigo's belt. He has gotten many looks from the other applicants, but Ichigo simply refuses to leave Zangetsu behind.

He nods in response to the Shinigami's question. "Yes, I don't know when or where I got Zangetsu, but I feel like I have always known him." He purposely leaves out Zangetsu's dual nature, because while he might accept Old man Zangetsu as part of his zanpakutou, he doubts others will feel the same.

"So you know his name…" The woman mutters. The other Heads look very interested in this piece of information, though Onabara-san seems unsurprised. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Kaien has had a talk with this man. His cousin is overbearing like that, though he means well.

It is Onabara-san who allows Ichigo to take leave and he is lead to another room. This one is bigger than the first waiting room. It seems like all hopeful candidates wait hear for their results. From what Ichigo can see, he deduces this is the refectory. As it is nearing lunch and they will probably be here for a while longer, refreshments are offered.

Ichigo takes a bowl of noodles and spots Ise. She is sitting alone at a table further away from the rest. Considering there are no empty tables left, he feels it's a good choice to go sit with her. She is caught up in her book still, so no unnecessary conversation will be needed.

He strolls up to her table and sets his bowl down on the place opposite and furthest away for her. This makes her look up, but before she can make any sort of remark, scathing or otherwise, he askes: "Is this place free? There a no empty tables left."

His appearance catches her of guard; her eyes dart from his bright orange hair, to his frown and his zanpakutou. Her voice is curt as she affirms and introduces herself. Ichigo nearly stumbles at the Shiba, even after three months he still isn't used to it, but manages to cover it up. He sits down, ignoring Ise's curious looks and start eating. After a few minutes Ise realizes he isn't in the mood for talking and turns back to her book.

To pass time once he is done eating, Ichigo sinks in a half meditation. He doesn't retreat as far as his inner world, but can communicate with Shiro and Old man Zangetsu and is still aware of the happenings around him. His relationship with the two has improved considerably now he knows they are both his zanpakutou.

* * *

He rouses from his meditation when the four heads enter. Long lists are hung up on one side of the room and leaflets are placed on a table. Onabara-san, who seems to have the most power in the Academy, explains each list represents a class. There are two special accelerated classes, five normal classes and three special decelerated classes. The last one is meant for students originating from the Rukongai, who don't have the required level of theoretical education. Special programs can and most likely will be made for several students, who are ready to take certain advanced classes, but cannot jump grades for other classes.

Ichigo is not really in a hurry to seek his name, so he waits until the crowed has gone down and then scans the lists. His name is on the first one, so he takes the leaflet with information for the special accelerated class and makes his way home. He saw Ise's name on the same list, and mentally rejoices in at least one classmate who won't irritate him to no end.

At the compound — he still hesitates to call it home — he is met with cheers and a full out celebration. It seems his kin is a bit presumptuous, but he can't blame them as his acceptation was basically written in stone. Though he falters at the sight of two familiar captains. Kaien likes to talk about his captain, he adores Ukitake-taichou, but Ichigo has yet to meet this younger version. He is grateful for the party now, it will distract the captains and give Ichigo a chance to slip away if things become too much.

Kaien is at arm length before Ichigo can blink and moments later he is pulled into a hug. Kaien is a very touchy-freely person and likes to hug Ichigo especially. Ichigo undergoes it with an air of self-depreciation and the captains, who've reached them, snicker at his expense.

Unlike Isshin, whom Ichigo has yet to meet, Kaien knows how to hold Ichigo in such a way he can't escape unless he uses brute force. Seeing as Kaien wasn't going to give up even if Ichigo struggled, he just gave in and let the hugs happen. And if he secretly enjoys them a tiny little bit, well that's nobody's business.

Ichigo manages to stumble through the introductions and searches out Ganju in an attempt to escape. He might not have been close to the captains, but they remind him of the life he left behind. He still wakes screaming or sobbing some nights; haunted by his memories. The wars have left their traumas. Ichigo was and still is too young to be thrown into danger without help. It scarred him deeply. He has always been a loner, but the wars forced early maturity and independence. He doesn't know how to give up anymore, because giving up means losing people.

He is glad when he can finally retreat to his bedroom, though sleep comes difficult with his countenance shaking and his memories stirring. He makes a promise to himself. 'I will never let it get that far anymore. I will protect my precious people at all costs!'


	3. Living the dream

Hakuryu Hitoko observes the newest batch of first years in silence. She has seen many students come and go in her centuries as the Head of the Kido department and Kido teacher of the advanced class. It's unlikely that more than half of the class will show any promise and only a handful will have enough discipline to complement their talent and hone it to the standards of the 4th or the Kido corps.

The dark-haired girl with glasses, Ise Nanao, showed promise in her entrance test. Her reiryoku reserves are average, but her reiatsu control is outstanding for her age. Her penchant for carrying a book with her at all times indicates a learned mind.

Hitoko's main interest however is the newest Shiba. Shiba Ichigo stands out in any crowd with his vibrant orange hair and the immense reiatsu output for his age. He is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Despite his orange hair, he and Shiba-fukutaichou could pass for twins. At least appearance wise.

Shiba's personality is as different from his family as night is to day. He is moody, silent and always scowls, even when addressing his superiors. He doesn't smile, joke, or babble on about something or other. Yet he isn't condescending in his silence like the Kuchiki, it's more like he doesn't feel the need to fill silences with endless chatter.

Everyone has entered the class and the students are chattering while they wait.

"Silence!" The noise stops, all students turn to the front to pay Hitoko attention. Some sneer disdainfully at her, while others are nearly shaking with nerves.

"You are here to learn the noble and precise art of Kido," she started. Her voice did not rise above her normal volume, barely louder than a whisper.

"There will be no fighting in this class, with or without asauchis. As such, not many of you will truly understand the beauty of a perfectly executed spell, the power of an unspoken incantation. I can teach you to generate fire and lighting, to bind your opponent in such a way they cannot break free. I can even teach you to heal…if you listen to my every instruction that is."

The class remained silent, caught in the spell of her words. She smirked. "If I catch any of you doing something I did not order you to, you will be expelled from this class. Kido is dangerous. It can even kill the wielder if used improperly. As such my authority is absolute from the moment you step through those doors, till the moment you leave again. I have no patience for gossip or disrespect. Do. You. Understand?"

Most of the dunderheads nod frantically, straightening their back at the vicious ending of her welcome speech. 'Cannon fodder, if they are that easily intimidated.' Hitoko directs the students towards the other end of the classroom, to store their asauchi for the duration of the class.

The next part of the class is dedicated to reiatsu exercises meant to refine the students' control. At this point Hitoko calls in her assistant, a recently graduated Shinigami with a heart for teaching, to guide the class while she observes them. She picks out Ise after mere minutes, then Shiba, whose clan must have worked on his reiatsu control with him. A couple more students follow and Hitoko herds them to the adjacent classroom.

"You've shown more potential then your classmates and will learn from me at an accelerated pace. Disobey me or waste my time and I'll send you back to the other dunderheads. I'll show you the Hado # 1: Sho and you will try it yourself on the dummies. Point anywhere else and you're out."

The small group nods, serious expressions all around. Hitoko first makes them learn the incantation then preformed the spell, while explaining exactly what she did. Ise picks it up on her first try. Shiba takes a bit longer, because at first he keeps focusing on the amount of reiryoku he pushes into the spell, effectively overpowering it every single time. So Hitoko slaps him on the back of the head and tells him to stop concentrating on his reiryoku and focus on what he wants the damn spell to do. Once Shiba gets that down, he excels. And damned if Hitoko doesn't want to know what reiatsu exercises he knows, because Kido is a bitch to learn with that much reiryoku.

When the others get the spell down as well, Hitoko hands out bundles with the first 30 Hado-spells and their incantations. They will practice those spells over the course of the first semester, but no spell will be performed before they know the incantation by heart. After putting the fear of the Soul King into them, should they try the spells on their own, they are free to go.

Hitoko goes back to the other group, who just finished up. Her assistant has gotten most of the class caught up, though some still need extra guidance on Friday. He also handed out the Hado-spells, so next week the class can start practicing the first one. Hitoko will stay with her own advance students, who are most likely to go to the Kido corps or the 4th.

* * *

On Sunday the four Heads get together to discuss the past week, as is their tradition. They met up with the other teachers of their subject on Saturday. Today is more enjoyable, since they are quite friendly with each other after decades and even centuries of working together. The youngest is the Head of Hakuda, Takenaka Haruko, with her 300 years.

Gengoro Onabara, Head of Zanjutsu and Deputy Headmaster, opens the meeting with a cheerful grin. He truly loves teaching and guiding the next generation. "Good morning everyone! Since you've already had time to discuss your first year classes with the other teachers, we will skip the bulk of average students and go straight to the outliers. Any names that come to mind?"

All four speak as one. "Shiba Ichigo."

Gengoro chuckles. "Very well. Shall I share my observations first?"

The other three nod their agreement, although their hierarchy has existed for a long time already. Gengoro always goes first, because he is the Deputy Headmaster. Then follows Shihan Sabaki, the Head of Hoho, who is rumoured to be as old as the Captain-Commander. Such rumours have never been confirmed, nor denied, but he certainly looks as old as the Captain-Commander. After him comes Hitoko and Haruko finishes up as the youngest of the four.

Gengoro cleared his throat and began. "As we were all aware, Shiba-san carries around a full-fledged zanpakutou and he addresses it by name. We have had students like that before, and given the condition he was found in… Those past students though had an unpolished style with major gaps. They were good, but still had to practice a lot to reach their full potential. Similarly, Shiba-san has not reached his full potential, nor has he ever been formally taught, I think. The difference is that Shiba-san could take on any seated officer up to 4th or even 3rd seat in a pure Zanjutsu fight and win."

The silence in the room is deafening. For a first year, who has had no formal training by all accounts, to get such praise from the strictest teacher of the whole Academy is basically a miracle. Gengoro may love teaching and is pretty easy-going in his free time, but in the classroom he doesn't take any flak from anyone. Getting anything positive out of him about a student is basically impossible and usually means genius.

"Well, well. You've made my point for me it seems. Shiba-san held back a great deal in his first lesson, going as far as to stumble on purpose, but he can't deceive these old eyes. He is simply too good to be just a natural, although I detected plenty of talent. With the right instruction the Onmitsukido will be scrambling to bring him into the fold." Sabaki certainly looks happy thinking about his orange-haired student.

Hitoko smirks at Sabaki. "You mean every division will be scrambling to bring him into their fold when the news gets out. We've all seen Shiba-san's big reiryoku reserves at the entrance test, though I personally suspect he held back there as well. Keeping that in mind I didn't expect much from him during his first Kido lesson, but he surprised me by keeping up with what looks to be my star student of the year. His control is outstanding and he works hard, when he feels like he falls behind, even if he is really miles beyond his peers."

Haruko hasn't given anything away while the others were speaking, as she is often wont to do. When she does speak up, her tone is measured and her face blank, but she quickly warms up during her speech.

"So you've all seen the untrained genius, who is holding back. Shiba-san does hold back in my class as well, except he is in no way untrained. That boy must have had martial arts classes since he was old enough to walk. I taught the firsties how to fall, and then unbalanced them one by one. He fell so on instinct, while his fellow students looked like dying fish.

Friday I made him compete against the sixth years, he won the whole thing and still would have done so with his arms on his back and blindfolded. I have nothing to teach that boy and I won't have him in my classes anymore so he can waste his and my time!" Haruko is nearly shouting at the end, her face flushed and a manic gleam in her eyes. Shiba clearly has her approval and she is probably imagining him winning every tournament the Academy organises.

Despite Haruko's relative young age, she is fearsome. She lives for talented students she can push into the weekly competitions to satisfy her gambling habit.

Gengoro smiles indulgently at the fire burning in her eyes. "So Shiba-san will most certainly benefit from an extremely modified course. I will transfer him to my sixth years, so he can hone his style. I honestly doubt he will need my guidance for more than one semester. We will need to discuss a spring graduation with Shiba-fukutaichou."

After much debating and involving the teachers of the minor courses, they finally create Shiba Ichigo's new schedule for the first semester. It goes like this:

Monday

9:00 – 12:00

Kido (accelerated group)

13:00 – 15:00

Admin (6th years)

Tuesday

9:00 – 12:00

Hoho (6th years)

13:00 – 15:00

Geography (6th years)

Wednesday

9:00 – 12:00

Zanjutsu (6th years)

13:00 – 15:00

History (6th years)

Thursday

FREE

Friday

9:00 – 12:00

Kido (accelerated group)

Lunch – dinner

Competitions

* * *

While his teachers are discussing him, Ichigo is meditating. Because of his reiryoku depletion he couldn't communicate with Zangetsu and Old-man Zangetsu for months. Ever since he was given the clear, he has been meditating as much as possible in free time. He is still getting used to working with his various aspects, and the more he works with his zanpakutou spirits, the easier he can communicate with them outside of his mindscape.

Zangetsu, formerly Hollow or Shiro, is still sarcastic and bloodthirsty, but Ichigo is learning to appreciate his comments. Old-man Zangetsu is it's perfect counterpart with his calm and even stoic nature. Together they push and guide Ichigo to greater heights, both insisting that Ichigo is still a novice in many ways and that his full potential is nowhere near reached.

Despite their encouragements, and especially Zangetsu's pushing, Ichigo did his best to hold back in his first classes at the Academy. It didn't work out as well as he hoped. Mostly because Ichigo has conditioned himself to do more than his best in class and he has difficulty controlling those reflexes.

Hakuda and Zanjutsu were a lost cause from the start, simply because Ichigo has seen to much war for a 17 year old and sometimes he wakes up thinking he is still there, fighting to save Soul Society for Aizen and from the Quincy. When his Hakuda teacher made him fight her 6th years and they sneered down at him, he simply refused to hold back and let them humiliate him. Having to fight against a younger Tousen was jarring, despite the differences in appearance, so Ichigo had made short work of his fight with the former/future Captain of the 9th.

Kido class went okay, simply because no one had ever taught Ichigo any Kido. Now he is able to control his reiryoku enough so that no spells will blow up in his face, or anyone else's face… It didn't escape him though that the teacher placed him in the advanced group of his already accelerated course. (Though it felt more like kindergarten.)

Hoho…went terrible. Ichigo had learned Shunpo the way he had learned everything else, fighting. However in his first Hoho lesson, only about half of the students mastered the basics of Shunpo by the end of the class and even then they stumbled about every fifth step. So Ichigo had hung back, watched and made it a game. By looking at the stumbling as a diversion tactic, he had made it through class, but only barely. And Shihan-sama had not bought his act, even if his classmates had.

His minor (read theory) classes had all started with a quiz on how much they generally knew already. And Ichigo couldn't not fill in a quiz entirely and correctly. His history and geography was incomplete, mostly because he learned most things through conversations with different people. But his Spiritual Knowledge was top-notch, and way too extensive for a normal student.

Fortunately, Ichigo has his amnesia excuse. But people are going to ask questions and draw their conclusions. He doubts anyone will suspect time travel, but he can't imagine what people might think. The Shiba's have decided that Ichigo must be the son of one of their missing clansmen or -women. Plenty have left Seireitei over the centuries in search of a suitable partner or an adventure. Such a parent could be responsible for Ichigo's knowledge and training.

Ichigo is walking a thin line and he knows it. Sooner or later he is going to come across someone he knows well and Ichigo can't act, at all as the past week has proven. He is going to give something away and people will start to wonder. The smart thing would be to leave and make his way in the Rukongai and beyond.

But Ichigo doesn't want to be smart. It has been so long since he has had a true family. Ever since his mom died, home was just a place to rest and make his homework. He never truly felt connected to his sisters and his _father _was a lost cause from the start. As much as he loved, and still loves, his friends in Seireitei, they were Shinigami and he wasn't. He was either their weapon or a hero. And his friends in the Human world, they never understood what he had been through, not really.

Here with the Shiba's he felt at home. For the first time in nearly ten years, he was wanted and accepted just like he was. Kaien, Kukaku and Ganju treated him like he really was their younger brother and Kaien's wife, Miyako, always had a kind word and a hug for him. Here he wasn't a hero, a weapon, or an anomaly. He wasn't the impossible and his strangeness fit right in with his clan.

For the first time ever, Ichigo had found a home. And he would protect it with his dying breath. Even if it meant making nice with Tousen and Gin to keep them from Aizen's grasp. Even if it meant somehow converting Aizen to a good person. Ichigo wasn't alone anymore and he would do anything so he would never be alone again.


	4. Some lies, some truths

"Onabara Gengoro."

Kaien looks up in surprise from his paperwork as the retainer announces the Vice-principal and Head of the Zanjutsu department of the Shinigami Academy, but greets the other Shinigami politely nonetheless. "Good afternoon, Onabara-san, please sit down. How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Shiba-fukutaichou. I'm here to discuss the process of your newest cousin, Shiba Ichigo. It would be preferable should he be present for the conversation."

Onabara's expression is unreadable, Kaien cannot tell whether it's going to good or bad news. Ichigo is equally as likely to be a prodigy as a punk. He orders the retainer to get Ichigo and another to bring tea.

When Ichigo finally arrives, moments after the tea, he looks startled to see his teacher and cousin in the same room. The expression lasts but a moment before his already famous scowl is back again. Ichigo sinks down,(albeit very gracefully,) to the left of Kaien and the three sit in silence as tea is poured.

Finally, Onabara starts speaking again. "This morning we, the four Heads, have discussed the progress of our first years, and I must say, Shiba-san, that you surpass each of them and then some. Your Zanjutsu and Hoho is on par with most graduates, though slightly unpolished and your Hakuda teacher is still raving about your talent and skill. It's such a pity you can't tell us who taught you."

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders uncomfortably and Kaien feels his old concerns rising again. Ichigo's appearance, and indeed most of his mannerisms, indicate he is around 200 – 300, but there are times, when Kaien can't shake the feeling Ichigo is much younger than he looks and acts. The amnesia is bothersome, he wants answers, dammit! Though he feels he might not like them. His precious cousin has all the signs of PTSD and becoming a soldier unprepared.

Onabara is prattling on again, so Kaien forces himself to listen. "Your Kido needs work, but the accelerated group will get you decent enough by graduation. It is very common for new Shinigami to have a mentor during their first decade and Kido is not considered very important in most divisions. In your second semester you will be able to participate in some missions with the other sixth years. This is your schedule for now, expect to be entered into a lot of competitions. Takenaka-san was quite vocal about it."

Ichigo looks at the piece of paper like it is responsible for all the evil in the world, and had Kaien not been so worried, he would have laughed at his baby cousin's expression. Instead he squeals and takes advantage of the opportunity to hug Ichigo to his chest. Already he's planning out the huge party he's going to throw for his genius baby cousin.

* * *

Having finished the most urgent preparations for the feast, Kaien joins Joushiro and Shunsui for a nice cup of tea. He's good friends with the two captains. They understand him better than most, as his genius intimidates a lot of people. They even were present at his wedding.

"I heard you're throwing a party for your newest cousin, only a week after the first." Shunsui remarks mildly, though the gleam in his eyes betrays his curiosity.

Kaien perks up immediately. "Oh, yes! Ichigo has been scheduled to graduate in spring, maybe even earlier depending on his progress. He's a real genius, what with him already having discovered his zanpakutou's name and all. Although…" he trails off, sadness seeping into his voice and posture.

"Although what?" Joushiro gently urges.

"Some things, they just don't fit the whole bastard child brought up in the Rukongai, you know. And I don't like the picture they do paint." Kaien tries to explain his concerns about his cousin's past.

After three months of living together, Kaien still doesn't know much about his cousin. He likes spicy food and plays a decent go game, but most of the time Ichigo is reading every book he can get his hands on. When Kaien asked about it, Ichigo simply shrugged and told him he liked learning. Also the scowl almost never leaves Ichigo's face. he doesn't laugh or smile as freely as all the other Shiba's, making him the odd man out.

The moodiness and guardedness are only the tip of the iceberg really. Ichigo always positions himself just so, so he can oversee a room completely and have an escape route near him. Kaien suspects that Ichigo has either nightmares or simply doesn't sleep, because he's found the orange teen in the library late at night on multiple occasions. There's always a certain tension in Ichigo's shoulders, as if he's learned to expect the worst at any time.

Shunsui nods thoughtfully. "We've only met briefly last week, but a quote kept playing through my head_ the whole time. You can almost see it in his eyes…This knowing that he is going to count on_ _no one but himself._"

"Exactly! That describes Ichigo to a T, bar the almost that is. I just wish I could make him open up. I'm his older cousin and Head of our family. He should be able to share his troubles with me!" Kaien comes dangerously close to whining at the end of his speech.

"I say there's nothing you can do but continuously prove you're really there for him. He will open up in the end, though it might take a while." Joushiro reassures Kaien gently.

The three friends switch to more agreeable topics, to fully enjoy their tea.

* * *

Ichigo is hurrying from the Kido building to the cafeteria. Kido practice went on longer than expected and if he still wants something decent to eat, he needs to be there half an hour ago. He is so focused on running without accidentally shunpoing, he doesn't see the person coming his way until it is too late and they're both on the ground.

Ichigo is both lighter and smaller than the Shinigami he just ran into, but his speed makes them both topple. Thus Ichigo finds his fall cushioned by a taller and muscled pillow. And, as he finds out once he looks up, his pillow goes by the name of Sousuke Aizen. The traitor. For a moment, all Ichigo can see is flashbacks of the war, and rage threatens to consume him. But he pushes those feelings down. This Aizen isn't that Aizen yet, and the quickest way to get the genius Shinigami curious is by an unexplainable hatred at first sight.

He scrambles off the captain as quickly as he can, not wanting any more contact between them than necessary. The fluttery feeling in his belly is stubbornly ignored. This is not the time to start questioning his sexuality!

Aizen gets off the floor with all the grace and elegance of a feline predator. He is handsome, even with the big glasses and messy hair, but Ichigo is still restraining the urge to gut the future traitor like a fish. Ichigo bows curtly, movements jerky. He doesn't realise it, but his eyes are blazing, his scowl set deeper than usual.

Sousuke is intrigued immediately. He has heard of the genius Shiba found in the Rukongai. Even toyed with the idea of recruiting him, though Shibas are notorious for their strict morals. Meeting the boy in real life however is nothing like he anticipated. His reiatsu is curled tightly inwards, dense as it's power is restricted to such limited space. The potential this boy has, has Sousuke almost salivating.

The exterior isn't too bad either. His scowl only accentuates the strong jawline and shapely brows. The orange hair contrasts nicely with pale skin and eyes that can only be describes as fierce. Shiba is only a little shorter than Sousuke and nicely muscled.

All in all, Sousuke wants to take this last chance whatever deity has given him. This teen prodigy might prove the right one, might understand him as _no one _has before. To have someone to discuss everything he can think off with: it's Sousuke biggest wish. His cruellest dream. Never before has anyone come close to true understand, true kinship. It's wearing him down, this constant loneliness. He keeps it internalized, but for how long? He's being devoured from the inside out. Why should he suffer for the foolishness, the utter stupidity of others?! Sousuke fears the day he starts taking his suffering out on others, because he knows there will be no way back.

The teen has started talking, so Sousuke tunes in again. Some apology and an explanation about Kido practices. He nods along, smiling his _people_ smile. It seems to unnerve Shiba, instead of the usual calming effect. Like the Shinigami can see right through him.

Sousuke needs longer, more time to get to the teen, so he introduces himself. "I take no offense to our sudden meeting, Shiba-san. Allow me to present myself formally: Aizen Sousuke, Lieutenant of the 5th and part-time calligraphy teacher. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh after hearing so much about you."

Shiba briefly looses his composure, like he hadn't expected such cordiality. How odd, he is known as the most polite and amiable seated officer. The scowl returns swiftly though, and so does the response

"Thank you, Aizen-fukutaichou. Please excuse me though. I need to be in the theoretical building in 15 minutes for my Administration lesson."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be late on my account. Allow me to escort you, I'm on my way there myself for my next class." Sousuke can almost hear Shiba's teeth grind together as he curtly accepts. He has no idea why the boy dislikes him so much, but he is extremely eager to find out. This teen presents a challenge like no one has before. Sure his captain distrusts his motives, but not to the point it seems to pain him to be polite like Shiba.

The first few minutes of walking pass in tense silence. Ichigo is determined not to snap or rage at Aizen, but making small talk with a former enemy is beyond him. Not that he ever was _good_ at chatting about nothing in particular. Then Aizen asks the one question that could have him opening up: his future.

"I'm curious, Shiba-san, which division you would like to join upon your graduation. If you don't mind me prying." The question is asked with such earnest sincerity, Ichigo can't help but answer. It's fairly innocent and he would like to discuss it with someone, who has both insider knowledge and a — mostly — unbiased opinion.

"Well, not the 10th or the 13th for obvious reasons. I … only follow rules and regulations when they suit me, instead of nit-picking, so not the 1st or the 6th. Sides, all the Kuchikis I've met so far are stuck up assholes. Focussing on one particular field and ignoring the other Arts isn't my natural inclination, so not the 2nd, 4th or 11th. Not that I'm that good at Kido. I get by thanks to hard work, but I have no innate talent for it. I have no creative talent, nor do I understand anything about science stuff, so the 9th and 12th are out as well. And I'm not a woman in any shape or form, so not the 8th division either."

Ichigo is surprised at how much he opened up to Aizen in his little speech. _He_ knows that he gave away a lot about himself, so he can only imagine the wealth of information Aizen deducted. It … doesn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. In the back of his mind he still feels that overwhelming loneliness he got from Aizen that last time they crossed zanpakutous.

Aizen doesn't take advantage from his slip-up either. He merely sums up what's left. "So it will be between the 3rd, the 5th, or the 7th. Personally I hope to see you in the 5th, we can always use talent Shinigami. How will you make your decision once the offers start to come in?"

Ichigo starts. "Offers? What do you mean with that?"

"Usually those who stand to graduate that year are given the chance to join low risk missions, to get a feel for their future work and the divisions. At the same time, Captains and their Lieutenants evaluate the students and make those they want to join their division, an offer of a seated position. The more talented the student, the more proposals they get, so the higher the suggested position. My own 3rd seat, Gin Ichimaru, started to get proposals two months before his graduation. I believe you might get your first before you even start going on missions." Sousuke explains calmly. Silently though, he is fuming at Shiba Kaien. It's his duty to prepare this boy for the real world, yet the teen is still quite unaware as to what's waiting for him.

Ichigo ponders this for a few moments. Finally he answers, "I have some partiality for the 7th, but I guess I'll have to wait until I can actually work with members of those three divisions to see which one I like best."

"A clever answer and one that will be well accepted amongst the Captains, though they will still be clamouring to get you into their division, all of them. Now, it seems we have arrived. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon, Shiba-san. Please don't hesitate to approach me, if you want another chat." Aizen's smile is probably meant to be inviting, but to Ichigo it looks way more predatory. So while he outwardly makes some agreeable noises, inwardly he swears to actively avoid the Lieutenant. And he is still hungry.

* * *

"So you're our resident genius and first class Cloud of Doom, well according to the rumours at least."

Ichigo finishes his katas first before turning to the person who just spoke. His status as main branch member of one of the Five Noble Houses and genius attracts more sycophants than he can deal with. Thankfully his perpetual dark mood and powerful reiatsu scares most of them off, and has resulted in his new nickname. That, at least, he can deal with, he's been called much worse.

To his surprise his gaze meets Matsumoto's. She as beautiful as she'll be in the future, though Ichigo detects some uncertainty under her flirty and confident attitude. The grin on her face is light and teasing, and the only thing that keeps Ichigo from releasing his killing intent. Instead he tersely asks her what she wants.

"You are the very best in this Academy. I want top grades for this class, so I can get a good seat after I graduate. Therefore I've decided we will be partners for the rest of the year."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her declaration, though inside he's pleased. He wasn't happy when Onabara-sensei announced they'd partner up for most of the year and would be graded as a group. Matsumoto at least won't hold him back and he can work with her. Still it's not her place to decide.

"What makes you think I'll agree to such a scheme?"

"Because you despise most of the class, either for their sycophantic tendencies or their stuck up attitudes. I don't care for our classmates, either. I worked my way up from the Rukongai, so I know how to work hard for what I want." Ichigo nods. Her logic is sound and his protests were mere formalities and they both know it. They remove themselves to one of the corners of the hall to train in relative peace.

During their spar, it quickly becomes obvious that Ichigo has the upper hand. Matsumoto is good, but her form is predictable. She hasn't yet begun to create her own style, instead relying on what she knows works. Except it doesn't, because Ichigo can counter the Academy style with his eyes closed and barehanded. The match is embarrassingly short, but Matsumoto is up and about straightaway and eager for tips.

Ichigo is willing to give those, explaining just how predictable the Academy style is. It's a good basis, but most people evolve when they start training with Shikai. They do focus on dodging an attack instead of blocking, since going on the defensive means giving up the upper hand. Dodging can go through to an attack.

At the end of the lesson, Matsumoto is sweating hard, but she's satisfied with her progress. As is Ichigo. She might need some work, but her instincts are sound. Now onto History. Oh joy.


	5. Being a hero

"Shiba-san, you'll work together with Tousen-san and Komamura-san."

Ichigo feels the urge to bang his head on his table. First that weird meeting with Aizen on Monday, and now he has to work together with another traitor? Fate must hate his guts. He has always been curious about Tousen though, because his defection from Soul Society seemed so odd. His — former/future — Shinigami friends always talked about how Tousen hated unnecessary bloodshed, and yet he followed Aizen when he knew thousands of people, _innocent people_, would die.

Still, as interesting as Tousen's motives are, Ichigo doesn't feel up for this. He already had to deal with Matsumoto that morning, and he just wants to go to bed and forget this whole mess. Unfortunately, he can't and has to make his way to Tousen and Komamura's table. The history project they have to work on has to discuss one of the original Captains of the Gotei 13, an important war, or the founding of one of Seireitei's institutions.

Tousen and Komamura greet Ichigo politely. They already decided their topic — the founding of the Five Noble Houses. It's a subject Ichigo can provide lots of information on as a Shiba. They have until the end of the semester to work on the paper, so they agree to compile whatever information they can get their hands on and meet in two weeks to discuss it and divide the workload.

When the class ends, Komamura turns to Ichigo one last time. "Shiba-san, we thank you for being polite about our…looks. Not many are able to dismiss it so easily."

The orange-haired Shinigami glances between the two of them for a moment, bewildered by the remark until he realizes that the goggles and helmets aren't as easily forgotten as he has done. He is just so used to their respective looks they don't even register anymore.

Seeing that the two future — ex — Captains are waiting for an answer, he shrugs and mumbles, "I've seen worse." And he has- the Arrancars in their Resurreccion being only the tip of the iceberg.

He walks past them, feeling their disbelieving stares on his back. He ignores it, rushing to his dorm to drop off his bag, so he can go train. Every day after his last class, Ichigo goes running around the Academy to work off his excess energy. Matsumoto does her best and his battle high has settled down in the last three months, but Ichigo is still brimming with energy. If he wants to get any kind of work down in the evening, he needs to run until dinner.

His instincts, which calmed down somewhat thanks to Kaien's insistence to make him feel at home, have gone back to paranoid level after meeting Aizen. It's thanks to them he hears the soft "Stop!" as he passes a lesser-used area of the Academy. Ichigo doesn't dawdle and instead hurries in the direction of the voice.

The scene Ichigo sees when he makes the last turn makes his blood boil. Ise is pinned against the wall by a male Ichigo vaguely recognizes as a classmate. He has his hand on her chest and is licking her neck. Ise's hands are held above her head by his other head and her usually neat clothes are in disarray. Tears are glistening on her cheeks and her expression is a mix of disgust and desperation. Her eyes are closed, her head turned away.

In less than a second Ichigo is behind the guy and he has him out cold on the floor before either party realizes what's happening.

* * *

Feeling the lack of disgusting wet tongue on her neck Nanao opens her eyes, only to be met with the sight of Shiba standing over her would-be rapist, with an expression that can only be described as a thunderstorm. His mouth is in a disgusted sneer, and she swears his eyes are glowing. He looks fearsome, his orange hair only adding to his exotic look, and his reiatsu is oppressive even though it's not directed at her.

Shiba has always intimidated her, from the moment he sat across her after the entrance exam. But, the longer she knows him the more intrigue is added. His reiatsu is overwhelming and his noble status almost as much. However, he has never used either to bully others into doing his bidding like the other Shinigami born in Seireitei. He barely interacts with anyone, though they have worked together a couple of times in Kido and he sits at her table when there are no empty ones left.

And yet, he readily came to her rescue, when several others passed by without a second glance. Omaeda Maresaburo is a big 6thyear, with an even bigger tendency for throwing his name about to get his way. Of course, Shiba's status will protect him from the worst repercussions, but Omaeda could make his life very difficult nonetheless.

While Ise gets her bearings, Ichigo slugs the heavy Shinigami over his shoulder. He wants this over and done with, so he can train his anger off. Seeing Ise, whom he still considers a comrade, in such a position… His hands are still shaking with fury, disgust, and concern. His mind keeps replaying the scene with his other female friends and acquaintances in Ise's place, even his sisters.

"Who do you want with you when we see the Deputy Headmaster?" Ichigo asks brusquely, more to shake himself than Ise.

She looks up to him, eyes impossibly wide behind her glasses, startled by the suddenness of the question. She bites her lip as she thinks.

"I don't know. My last relatives died just as I entered the Academy. I don't have anyone else. The only other person I know is Yadomaru-fukutaichou, who used to read to me," She eventually says.

"Yadomaru-fukutaichou it is," Ichigo confirms, pulling out the Hell Butterfly Kaien gave him in case of an emergency. At the time he'd been annoying with the overprotectiveness, now he can appreciate the gesture.

By the time they arrive at Onabara's office, the Hell Butterfly has reached Yadomaru Lisa, and incidentally Kaien, Kyoraku, and Ukitake as well. Ichigo assumes they must have been in a meeting of some sort and Kaien dragged the other Captains with him in his concern for Ichigo. Ichigo **frowns** extra hard to push down the flutter of … something at Kaien's obvious regard and concern.

The matter is swiftly explained and Ichigo observes the different reactions. Kaien and Ukitake are clearly outraged, as is Onabara, though Kaien is the most open is his expression of it. Lisa is swift to hug and comfort Ise, but Kyoraku's response is the most interesting. He stiffens, hands shaking at his side, and the look he throws Omaeda speaks of silent fury and revenge. He seems as eager as Lisa to comfort Ise, but holds back at the last moment. Now, Ichigo was aware that Kyoraku and Ise were fond of each other back when they were Captain and Lieutenant, but there seems far more at play here.

In the end Omaeda is suspended for the rest of the semester and will be watched very carefully until he graduates the Academy. Even his family will be hard-pressed to get him a high seated position in most of the divisions afterward.

The matter resolved, Ichigo says his goodbyes, intent on going back to his room to meditate and center himself. Seeing Ise — cold, distant, _powerful_— in such a vulnerable position has shaken him. Kyoraku prevents his escape however by taking his hand and thanking him profoundly.

Ichigo doesn't know what to do, doesn't want to see the deep gratitude in his former ally's eyes. He just did what was right, nothing more. Kyoraku doesn't want to hear it, cutting off his speech with a single declaration. "I'll have a seated position for when you graduate." Bowing one last time, the head of the 8thdivision takes his leave; Ise and Lisa following close behind.

Ichigo looks at Kaien and Ukitake in the hope they will help, explain what just happened. Kaien merely claps Ichigo on the shoulder — a compromise between a hug and no contact — and says, "You really impressed Shunsui, if he's willing to take on a male in his all-female division. Not that he isn't right. The Omaedas aren't exactly low on the social ladder and they could have given you hell for this."

Ichigo scowls at the reminder of the injustice in the name of birthright. "What he did was wrong. There are no excuses for it."

"We know that. Everyone with some sense knows that. But many nobles feel entitled and will use their influence to get away with these kinds of things. You know that and there is little to be done about it." Ukitake calmly said.

After eating, Ichigo flops down in front of his desk to work on his Kido spells. If he wants to stay in the accelerated class**,** he needs to know the incantations so thoroughly he can recite them in his sleep, backward. Also, Ichigo is a very visual person. He has to know the effect of the spell to perform it properly, otherwise, it will only explode in his face. The book he is working with helps, but his success rate is still only 30% when working alone or with one of his classmates. If he pairs up with Ise on the other hand… She has an innate talent for Kido and usually gets it after a **couple of** tries, which in turn helps Ichigo to visualize the intended result himself.

Ichigo is determined to learn at least the basic Kido spell, both Hado and Bakudo. The memory of Zangetsu breaking is as fresh as ever in his mind and never wants to feel that helpless again. It makes him grateful for his private dorm room, despite the opulence of it. His nightmares about the war haunt him in his sleep. He has learned to make do with a regular less than 4 hours of sleep and studies instead.

Tonight he sleeps even less, Ise's scared and teary face playing over and over in his mind. It chills him to his bones and before he realizes it, he has made his mind up about keeping an eye on her. By two in the morning, he gives up on sleep altogether and sneaks to the training rooms. It's a good exercise for controlling his reiatsu even further, though he doubts anyone is awake at this hour.

He takes out Zangetsu and activates Shikai for the first time in months. The black katana splits in his hands in the large Khyber knife and the smaller trench knife. He closes his eyes as the blades thrum with power. Zangetsu is especially eager and he feels the longing to go Bankai. But he restrains himself and instead falls into familiar stances as he whirls around, cleaving invisible enemies in half. His heart sings and he knows. This was what he was made for. To wield his swords to protect the ones he loves. Then he stops thinking and lets his feet and instincts guide his moves.

By the time he feels sated, he must have killed and maimed an imaginary Omaeda close to a hundred times. Ywach and his Quincy soldiers too and Aizen. Though the last one less so, as he consciously rains in his bloodlust for the future traitor. The man he met on Monday is not yet the bastard that betrayed the Gotei 13 and tried to kill him several times.

Refusing to think long about Aizen, he seals Zangetsu and Old Man Zangetsu away again and starts running around the Academy again. He tries to focus on nothing but his breathing and the sound of his footsteps. It feels a bit like meditating except he is conscious enough not to run into shit and make a ruckus. By the time dawn comes around, he finally feels calm. On a whim he shunpoes to the roof of the dorms to admire the sun as it rises above the horizon. It's been a long time since he took the time to admire simple things like this.

Once the sun has fully risen, he goes back to his dorm and starts on his homework. Kaien has let him know there will be a party this weekend, and he wants to work on his assignments undisturbed.

A bit after noon his stomach reminds him that he needs to have lunch and he stomps towards the cafeteria. Thankfully it's early enough that few students are there, so Ichigo can eat in silence. He feels ravenous because of his workout and forgetting to eat breakfast. In fact, he is so absorbed in his food that he only notices Ise when she sits down across from him. She has a tray of her own in front of her but is only picking at her food until he looks up and gives her his undivided attention.

She is a little pale, he notes. With dark circles under her eyes. Clearly, he wasn't the only one that had difficulty sleeping.

When she is certain he is focussing on her instead of his food, she says, "Shiba-san, please teach me how to defend myself."

Ichigo blinked, taken aback by her sudden request and baffled how the tables have turned.

Taking his silence as a rejection, Ise pushes up her glasses — a nervous tic, he realizes — and continues, "Of course, I don't expect you to help me for free. In return, I will practice Kido with you. I believe you work better when you can visualize the spells?"

Ichigo huffs and scowls. "I wasn't going to ask for compensation, Ise-san. No one should feel unsafe. Meet me at the training room 5 every afternoon after class."

He finishes the last of his lunch and walks away from the table, leaving a stunned Ise behind. This won't be his first time as a teacher. When he turned 15, just before meeting Rukia, he was promoted to assistant in the dojo and he kept teaching the 7 to 9-year-olds in between his duties as a substitute shinigami. Ise will curse him to Hell and back by the time he's done with her, but at least she'll be a competent fighter.

The encounter has done much to calm his mind and he is better able to focus on the finishing touches for his assignments, before leaving to meet up with Ise. In his mind, he is already preparing a series of exercises to start Ise off.

She is on time and he informs her that he wants to get a better insight into her general physical condition first. So, he makes her run ten laps around the room while timing her. He has her doing jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups**,** etc. until she is sweating like mad. In the end, he decides her stamina could use some improvement.

After she has had some time to catch her breath, he begins with the simpler self-defense exercises. Breaking a hold of the wrist, chokeholds and being pinned to the floor. First, he has her grabbing him while demonstrating the proper technique before switching places.

Despite her determination to learn, she has a tendency to hold back, not quite break the hold he has on her. Ichigo assumes she unconsciously does not want to hurt him and it's a tendency he needs her to break. Thus, the next time he grasps her, his grip is much stronger and firmer, and her meek attempts are not enough to make him let go nor does he release her once he feels she has done the move properly. She starts getting angry, throwing everything she just learned out of the window. Tugging her arm back and forth in an effort to free herself, she snarls, "Let go!"

Ichigo simply raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to do this the next time someone tries to assault you? I thought you asked for these lessons because you wanted to learn how to defend yourself, not to learn some fancy techniques you're not going to use anyways. Make me let go," he dares her.

Fury rages across her face and she finally puts enough force behind the move. He nods and immediately moves on to the next hold. He still has to push her buttons now and again, but she finally has gotten the memo that she doesn't need to worry about hurting him.

"Why did you do that?" Ise asks accusatory when he declares the lesson over.

"Because _this is_ not just training. If you can't do it properly here, you won't do it properly when you need to. I can take whatever you dish out, so start acting like you mean it. Being afraid here, of whatever it is that's holding you back, means you'll be afraid when it's an actual dangerous situation." He lays out the facts.

She isn't completely happy with his answer but seems to accept it. He gives her a series of exercises to build up her stamina and they leave together to eat dinner.

"Oy, Shiba!" His name is called out by Takenaka Haruko, the Head of the Hakuda department. He's had only one lesson from the brash and loud teacher before she kicked him out her lessons for being too talented. He hasn't seen her since and is only too happy with that fact.

"Takenake-sensei. How can I help you?" He bows respectfully.

She clearly sees through his act as she rolls her eyes at him. "You will be competing tomorrow in the first competition of the year. And you better win or I'll kick your fucking ass, Shiba!"


	6. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of trouble with my computer and therefore I couldn't write. I hope the chapter makes sense and you enjoy it.

Sousuke steps on the observation deck of the arena with minutes to spare. The first Academy competition of the year— Hakuda as tradition demanded — still soon begin and he is eager for Shiba Ichigo's performance. He isn't the only seated officer present either. Usually, Captains waited till later in the year to scope out graduates with potential, but rumours about the latest Shiba genius have spread fast. Mostly, by way of Shiba Kaien, who is as proud as a cousin could be. Naturally, Ukitake accompanies his enthusiastic Lieutenant and therefore Kyoraku has also shown up. Sousuke is unsurprised to see Urahara lingering in the background. The scientist and former supervisor of the 2nd Detention Unit is known for scoping out new talents. His own Captain, Hirako, is similar in that regard, but currently drowning in paperwork. Sousuke is expected to rapport to Hirako afterward about new recruits.

He nods and smiles as Shiba and the two Captains take notice of him.

"What brings you here, Aizen? Isn't it a bit early for you to start evaluating the upcoming graduates?" asks Shiba.

Sousuke holds back a smirk, but he cannot resist raising one brow. Shiba is so transparent. His protectiveness of his cousin is commendable, yet very predictable and he so did like playing his games. "I can ask the same of you, Shiba-fukutaichou. As it happens I ran into your cousin the other week and he piqued my interest, so I decided to have a look at his abilities."

Shiba bristles, but a hand on his shoulder from his Captain stops him in his tracks. Ukitake inclines his head in agreement. "Yes, Ichigo is quite impressive, isn't he? It will be very interesting to see him in battle for the first time, even if only against Academy students."

Before they can make more small talk, a gong goes announcing the start of the tournament. The selected students — mostly 6th years and 5th years and Shiba Ichigo — line up and names are pulled from a box to assign opponents for the first round. Sousuke's focus is on Ichigo from the start. The boy is beautiful to watch in the sense that a tsunami or a typhoon is beautiful: an unstoppable force of nature. And, even though it's clear he's holding back, none of his opponents last longer than 30 seconds. Sousuke is fascinated and can hardly tear his eyes away to scope out the other students.

In the penultimate round, Ichigo faces Gin's friend. The boy was sneaky when visiting the girl — Matsumoto Rangiku if he remembers correctly —, but Sousuke has far more experience in picking up on suspicious behaviour. She lasts longer than the others, though she doesn't have the necessary skill to go from defense to offense. Sousuke suspects they are sparring partners in at least one class and it's only the girl's familiarity with Ichigo's fighting style that allows her to deflect and dodge his attacks. But in the end, Ichigo stands victorious. Curiously, Matsumoto doesn't seem dejected but gets right up with a determined look on her face.

Filing his newfound knowledge away, Sousuke looks over at the fight between Tousen Kaname and Komamura Sajin that's still going. They are evenly matched and Sousuke gets a good opportunity to get a read on both of them. Both outcasts, shunned for reasons beyond their control, and jaded. He's amazed by Tousen's abilities despite being blind. His spatial awareness is second to none. In the end, however, it's Komamura's superior strength and his willingness to keep on the offense that wins the match. Both have loads of potential that has yet to be shaped. Sousuke estimates that with the right teacher they will make excellent captains.

He happens to glance at Ichigo as Komamura is declared the winner and barely catches a suppressed sigh, seemingly of relief. It puzzles him. Clearly, Komamura is the more dangerous opponent right now. Even if Tousen had won, the fight drained him and would pose little danger to Ichigo. Maybe he has some hang-ups against fighting someone with a disability? He wouldn't be the first, but it's a weakness that can be easily exploited.

Then Ichigo steps up to the ring and there is no sign of weakness now. Ichigo moves with purpose, deflecting strikes and dancing around Komamura. The other holds his own admirably, considering the differences in skill. Yet, the giant soon finds his own strength turned against himself. Before anyone realizes Ichigo has thrown his opponent over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of Komamura and ending the match.

In a flash, Shiba is down from the balcony and enthusiastically congratulating his younger cousin, who undergoes it with an air of endurance. Sousuke suspects that he has already learning nothing will stop Shiba Kaien's fervor. He is so absorbed in simply _watching_ Ichigo he misses the moment Kyoraku sidles up next to him.

"He is quite the enigma, isn't he? Showing up from who-knows-where without memories, yet better trained than most of our graduates. And kind as well, no matter the facade he projects to the world." The man sounds as if he is merely musing to himself, but Sousuke knows better. He is also far too curious not to take the bait. So he makes a questioning noise, inviting Kyoraku to elaborate.

"Have you heard about my charge?" Kyoraku asks.

Sousuke has. It was quite a scandal for an Omaeda to be suspended from the Academy. Even worse when the charges became common knowledge. For all that they don't blink at fighting and killing, rape is a big no-no to the vast majority of Seireitei.

"Shiba Ichigo was the one to stop Omaeda. I have it on good authority that Nanao-chan has asked him to teach her how to defend herself. I look forward to the results," Kyoraku says, almost casually in his delivery.

Sousuke is taken aback, but only at how Ichigo seems to run across every opportunity to grab the attention of the Captains and Lieutenants of Seireitei. More observation will be necessary to if this trend continues. Though, going by Urahara's expression he feels fairly certain that it will.

* * *

Ichigo endures Kaien gushing over him with a feeling of exasperation mixed with affection. The man has grown on him and at least he's not as overdramatic as Isshin. Looking up, it's all he can do not to stiffen up as Aizen walks up to where he's surrounded by Kaien and Ukitake-taichou. He's already dodged one bullet today, when Komamura won against Tousen, now he'll have to pretend he doesn't want to kill Aizen on the spot. Or does he? He's been feeling conflicted about the former — future — traitor since their expected meeting on Monday. One hand he knows that with the right approach he might be able to change the future and save a lot of lives, on the other memories of the past hound him still. He fears Aizen is too far gone already or that he will see through him before he can make a positive change. Or that averting the Hollowfication will lead to an even worse future.

Aizen is smiling again, like he did at the end of their talk ,and it does nothing to calm Ichigo's nerves. Still, he is polite as he greets the Lieutenant and reluctantly accepts the compliments the Shinigami offers about his fights. Thankfully, this gets Kaien going again and Aizen's attention shifts to his cousin. Unfortunately, Kaien's death grip prevents him from escaping the situation entirely and he has no inclination to break his cousin's arm to get away. That would only bring him more unwanted attention. So, he zones out and hopes he can leave soon.

Suddenly, Kaien stiffens and Ichigo looks up at his cousin. His expression is one of horrified realization. Getting nowhere, he looks at Aizen in the hope that he will answer his unspoken question. (And hates himself for doing so.)

A smug expression crosses his face for a fraction of a second and when it is gone, Ichigo is half convinced he only imagined it. "I merely expressed my incredulity that your cousin has not informed you about the usual procedure for near graduates, especially one as talented as you. I thought that one as experienced with protocol as the Head of the Shiba Clan would have informed his beloved cousin as best as possible."

Kaien is fuming next to him and Ichigo has no patience for whatever game Aizen is playing. "Well, yes. It wasn't a priority considering everything else that has been going on, so I don't blame Kaien for forgetting."

After a moment he adds, "And thanks for explaining it the other day."

Aizen seems delighted with his response, his expressions remains fairly neutral. "I am glad you found our talk enlightening. I look forward to our next chat." With that, he takes his leave and Ichigo is left unsettled once again. Nothing like trying to read between Aizen's words to give him a throbbing headache.

He's grateful Kaien recovers quickly from whatever funk he got caught in — seriously, it wasn't _that_ important. Though his feelings of gratitude started melting away like snow in the sun when Kaien starts babbling about proper education and his scowl deepens.

"I wouldn't struggle, Ichigo-san. You might not have seen Kaien in his role as Family Head yet, but he takes it quite seriously. And Aizen is right, he should have prepared you better for entrance into the Academy. In his defense, he thought he would have a little more time," Ukitake says.

Ichigo just scowls back, too unsettled to do anything else. At least the captain was used to it by now.

* * *

The weekend brings another party, this one in honour of him graduating in spring and winning the first competition of the year. Ichigo scowls lightens a little as he looks at his family feasting all around him. The boisterous energy helps with his dark mood. Yesterday was a mess and it certainly didn't help with his nightmares. Aizen seems to have taken a clear interest in him and no one seems to question his motives in regard to the comments he made to Kaien, taking it as a proper remark to remind Kaien of his duties. Ichigo isn't so certain of this, but that could just as well be the paranoia speaking.

A plate of food appears in front of his face, drawing him out of his spiraling thoughts. He takes the plate from Ganju with a thank you. The younger boy sits down next to him and starts chattering his ear off. Ichigo only listens enough to give proper interjections. He isn't very interested in Clan gossip.

Suddenly Ganju jumps up and starts waving like crazy. Ichigo follows his gaze and his blood freezes in his veins. It's Goat Face, his _dad_. Shiba Isshin, when he still is Captain of the 10th Division. The man that should have raised him, but always fell short.

Isshin is laughing and joking as he makes his rounds, saying hello to Clan members. Belatedly Ichigo realizes they have yet to meet in this time, and turns to Ganju to ask who the 'unknown' Shiba is.

"Oh, that's Isshin. He is the Captain of the 10th Division. We're like cousins twice removed or something. Not that anyone is keeping score to be honest. He's been on a long term mission, so he missed last week's party," Ganju explains while still trying to wave Isshin down.

Ichigo fails to make himself scarce before Isshin reaches them, still struck dumb by the unexpectedness of Isshin's presence. He doesn't even try and manage a smile, scowling even harder instead. The Clan has gotten used to his default expression, Isshin will too.

"Well, hello. You must be our new resident genius," Isshin greets.

Seventeen years of attacks, melodramatic gestures, and neglect flashes before Ichigo, but thankfully Ganju is already prattling away, asking about Isshin's latest mission, and he can take a moment to center himself. From the corner of his eye, he sees Kaien and if he has to decide between his da Isshin and his cousin, it's an easy choice to make.

Stalking away with his plate, he joins Kaien, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. Kaien looks surprised yet happy that Ichigo willingly seeks out his company and immediately includes him into the conversation. Ichigo can't fully suppress the warm feeling that gives — doesn't want to suppress the feeling.

The conversation shifts to what divisions Ichigo is considering upon graduation. He gives them the same explanation he gave Aizen a week ago. Kaien is a little dejected at Ichigo's firm decision not to join a division with a Shiba, but Ichigo refuses to budge on that. Kyoraku also reminds him of his standing offer and that despite appearances he does not exclusively accept women into his division.

"I would still like it better if you took your first mission with the 13th or the 8th, " Kaien demands, unhappy and worried.

* * *

Finally, Ichigo can't ignore the insistent knocking and he rolls out of bed. Pulling on hakama, he ruffles his hair and opens the door. Only to close it right in Aizen's face. Or well, he tries to, but Aizen's foot between the door and the door frame prevents that. Closing his eyes he wishes Soul Society had discovered coffee by now. He could really use a cup. Or five.

With all the politeness he can scrape together at seven in the morning, Ichigo asks, "Aizen-fukutaichou? How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Ichigo-san," Aizen says pleasantly like Ichigo didn't just slam a door in his face. "I was hoping you would join me for breakfast and some nice conversation."

"Why me?" demands Ichigo, stunned at the request. He knows he's been less than subtle around the Lieutenant, unable to fully hide his instinctual responses to the Shinigami. He's not sure what he's been expecting from Aizen, but not this friendly and pushy demeanor. They've only met a week ago and yet the man seems to seek out every opportunity to spend time with him. It leaves Ichigo bewildered and unsure.

"Because I enjoy your presence, Ichigo-san," Aizen replies very matter of factly. "Now, I suggest you dress somewhat more formally. A family kimono should do. Not that the sight of your bare chest does not please me, but I'm afraid the establishment I have in mind will not allow you entry dressed, or rather undressed, as you are." He teases and Ichigo feels his cheeks bursting into flame.

This time Aizen removes his foot so he can close the door to change. Ichigo's blush refuses to fade as he digs a kimono from his wardrobe and freshens up before dressing. He hardly knows how to deal with _Aizen_ teasing him in such a way. If he didn't think fleeing would make matters worse, he'd be halfway across Seireitei by now.

Thus fifteen minutes later sees an uncomfortable being escorted to classy cafe by AIzen. The Shinigami tried to make small talk along the way, but only got clipped one-word answers back. Thankfully, he hasn't teased Ichigo any further and has kept a reasonable distance between them.

The staff is obviously familiar with Aizen and his routine as they guide them without prompting to a somewhat separated area. A quick glance and some help from Old Man Zangetsu reveal barriers guaranteeing the privacy of their customers. As soon as they sit down, Aizen rattles off an order and the waiter leaves. Ichigo is a bit miffed about it, but at least the other included some strong tea.

Soon enough the waiter returns and the tea helps Ichigo to wake up fully. They eat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the delicious meal. Ichigo silently admits that Aizen has good taste when it comes to food. Though he will never tell the man so, the smug expression on Aizen's face speaks for itself. He scowls back and tries to keep from planting his foot in the Shinigami's face.

After a couple more minutes of one-sided conversation, Aizen asks about his Kido. After all, hadn't he mentioned last time he struggled with the subject. And before Ichigo realizes he is having an animated conversation with his former archenemy about the theory behind Kido spells. Aizen is very knowledgeable and — however much it pains Ichigo to admit this — a better teacher than most. By the time their waiter comes by again to clear the table, his understanding is much improved and he feels more confided to try his hand at Kido again.

Suddenly, as they are walking through the streets of Seireitei — and gathering far more attention than they did at the ungodly hour Aizen woke him up at — Aizen asks about Ise. Ichigo shrugs, uncertain what to answer beyond the fact that she had needed help and he had been around to offer it.

Aizen's offhanded response seems a little too casual and it raises Ichigo defenses again. "A lot of nobles think commoners beneath them. They wouldn't think twice about leaving her to her face. And to stand up against another noble for a crime committed against one not of noble birth is almost unheard of. It's better within the ranks of Shinigami, but then there the nobles that don't think commoners and those from the Rukongai districts should be allowed entry into the Academy and the Gotei 13."

"I don't care. I would have defended her anyways, wherever she may have been born or which family she belongs too. 'Sides, you're barking up the wrong tree here. I don't remember where I come from. For all I know, I could be the bastard son of a Shiba and someone from the worst Rukongai districts. I'll treat people as they give me reason to treat them, not because of whom they were born as." Ichigo meets Aizen's gaze head-on, probably for the first time since making his acquaintance in this era. He isn't budging on this and it's Aizen who breaks the staring contest.

He is smiling again, but it's less predatory and fake. Ichigo realizes it reaches his eyes, making it the first real smile he's ever seen from Aizen. He also seems proud instead of smug and utterly pleased.

"Your morals are strong indeed." He leans closer, "Let me tell you a secret. I too was an orphan, Rukongai trash as people called it, before I reached my current position."

With that bombshell dropped he walks away in the direction of the 5th barracks, leaving a speechless Ichigo behind in front of the Academy gates.


	7. Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I was busy lookign for my first job and looking for inspiration to finish this chapter. I made a lot of false starts in both the job seeking and this chapter, but finally managed to succeed in both 😊.
> 
> I hope you like the direction I'm going with this. I'm admittedly not very good with slow burn, I lack the patience for it, but I wanted to do right by the ship and that means slowly working on changing hate to love. (At least on Ichigo's side. Aizen is thirsting after that booty 😉).
> 
> On a side note, while I like Ichigo's second Shikai with the dual swords representing the two sides of his soul, I really prefer his second Bankai (meaning after the Fullbring arc) and his original clothing. So I'm keeping those and expanding on the powers that were hinted at but never fully explained.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been a month and Ichigo has settled pretty well in the Academy life. He's finally learned to balance over- and underachieving in Zanjutsu and Hoho and his Kido had come a long way. as well. He now only blows up every tenth spell with Ise's help instead of every other one. He's continued to excel at competitions, but since that is only expected of him, it doesn't worry him overly much.

Ise too has improved with leaps and bounds during their private lessons. Once he'd gotten her over her hesitance to hurt him, her determination to master whatever he throws at her has doubled and she has been working herself into the ground in an effort to keep up with his lessons. Still, she is as talented at hand-to-hand combat as Ichigo is at Kido.

What hasn't changed at all are Aizen's approaches. So far he's been taken for breakfast 2 times, lunch 7 times and dinner more times than he can count. And he has never had a decent excuse to refuse the Lieutenant either because the man seems to know his calendar better Ichigo himself. He's taken to training with Ise most nights after classes, but she easily gives in when Aizen charmingly asks her if she will allow him to steal Ichigo away for dinner. Not even hiding at the Clan compound saves him from Aizen's hounding. Everyone thinks it's cute how the Lieutenant pursues him and Ichigo's so-called hard-to-get attitude just makes it even more interesting for them. Apparently, the Shinigami keeps most people at a distance, though he goes about it politely and amiably. So seeing him actively seeking out Ichigo's company and continuing to do so despite Ichigo's reluctance, has got a lot of tongues wagging.

And Ichigo can't even complain about the outings. Aizen is invariably polite and an attentive partner. They have had many conversations about a great number of topics. And when Ichigo's knowledge lacks for him to form a decent opinion, Aizen is always willing to explain and teach him about the topic. Ichigo can hardly complain about meeting with Aizen, given his reluctance is based on a betrayal and war that hasn't even happened yet! Furthermore...with every meeting, he finds it harder and harder to remind himself of Aizen's true nature. The calculating and manipulative mind he hides behind his glasses, his disheveled hair and calm smile. Slowly but surely he is being won over by that same mind when it shows a genuine interest in every subject Ichigo manages to come up with.

It's Friday evening and Ichigo has just gotten back from another dinner meeting with Aizen. He categorically refuses to call those meetings a date. Once again, his emotions are all over the place. He doesn't know if he's angrier at Aizen for making it so difficult to hate him or if he's angrier at himself for feeling so conflicted about Aizen.

He is about ready to climb the walls in frustration and stalking up and down through his room isn't helping with getting his thoughts in order. So he plops down on his bed, lays Zangetsu down across his legs, and starts focusing on his breathing. It takes a couple of minutes, but he manages to meditate properly and access his inner world for the first time since Aizen started pursuing him.

What greets him in his inner world shouldn't be as surprising as it is. Ichigo has figured out by now that his inner world reflects his current emotions. However, he doesn't know if he is more astonished by the hurricane raging in his inner world or the Shiba Clan compound that is being flooded.

"So, ya finally decided to do something about this mess ya created?"

Ichigo turns to Zangetsu, still shocked to his core at the physical manifestation of his conflicted feelings. HIs Zanpakutou is sneering at him, obviously mad at having to stay in this environment — and really, who can blame him? —, but the effect is lost because he looks more like a drowned cat.

"Zangetsu, I…" he doesn't know what to say. He had no idea he's been in so much turmoil, nor that his inner world had changed from Karakura Town to the Shiba compound. Okay, that not completely true. He has just been refusing to acknowledge how much Aizen's affects him. What he doesn't understand is why Zangetsu or Old Man Zangetsu didn't complain to him about their abysmal living space. Or at least drag him into his inner world and demand that he do something about ti.

Zangetsu sneers and rolls his eyes and goes full Bankai on his ass. Naturally, Ichigo returns the favour in full. It feels so good to be able to go all out, rather than constantly having to hold back. Together they explore their new powers, not just the differences in Shikai and Bankai but also the added Quincy abilities they've yet to fully understand. At this point, Old Man Zangetsu shows up to help them out. He's less cryptic now. His tips actually helpful now, though he still believes in letting Ichigo figuring things out on his own.

They mostly master tp consciously control Blut Vene and Blut Arterie, something Ichigo had been using constantly without realising before. They also get comfortable with wielding two swords and Ichigo has Zangetsu show him how to use the Khyber knife at long range.

It's a much calmer and more centred Ichigo that stands up from his meditation pose on the bed.

* * *

Kaien whistles and ignores the eyes drilling a hole in his back as the group shunpoes through the first districts of Rukongai. Ichigo had thrown a fit when Kaien first informed him that he would be tagging along on one of Kaien's standard patrol missions. It had taken Kaien awhile to convince his younger cousin that this wasn't favouritism or Kaien using his standing to force Onabara's hand. At one point, Jushiro had stepped in and calmed down Ichigo. The younger Shinigami had accepted that Kaien wanted Ichigo's first mission to be with him, because of concern for his baby cousin.

But it seems that Ichigo still isn't happy with Kaien. Kaien can't bring himself to regret his decision to ask Onabara to assign Ichigo to his squad though. In a very short period of time, he has become very protective of the amnesiac Shinigami, despite the younger man's best attempts to keep everyone at a distance. And he isn't the only one drawn to Ichigo. All the Shiba's treat him like he always was a part of the family. Both Jushiro and Shunsui have developed a soft spot for him.

And Aizen-fukutaichou… Kaien never thought he would have the chance to see the calm and soft-spoken lieutenant acting head over heels in love. The fact Ichigo seems oblivious about the older Shinigami's feelings and completely bewildered by Aizen's persistence to ask Ichigo out on dates makes it even funnier to watch. Seireitei's gossip mill has been running hot for weeks now. And, Ichigo going from strength to strength at the Academy only fuelled the gossip.

Kaien doesn't know if he feels more amused about the situation or outraged at Aizen for trying to seduce his baby cousin. He goes between the two at least a dozen times per day. He even has a shovel talk ready for when Aizen finally manages to get through to Ichigo. The thought that Ichigo might refuse the Lieutenant doesn't even cross his mind. Because for as much as Ichigo doesn't seem to see Aizen's interest, the attraction between them is almost magnetic. The moment they are in the same room it's as if everyone else seizes to exist. Kaien has been present for some of their dates, though covertly — fine, he was sneaking along. But only out of worry for Ichigo! — and the moment Aizen brings up a _safe_ topic, like Kido theory, Ichigo is an active and enthusiastic participant in the conversation. Kaien still marvels at the switch that gets flipped during such occasions.

He's even done the same himself a few times during family dinners and has thoroughly enjoyed those kind of conversations with his baby cousin. They do bring up questions though, questions Kaien is hesitant to try and find an answer to. Ichigo's past is still as mysterious as the day he was found, bloody and beaten, in the Rukongai. To be honest, Kaien isn't sure he wants to find out the truth. As long as he only has some vague clues and suspicions he can look the other way and pretend like his newest cousin isn't very likely a child soldier who escaped his captors. Because even simply thinking about it, makes his blood freeze in his veins and an invisible hand squeeze his heart.

He shakes his head to get rid of such frightening thoughts and speeds up the pace a little. They are scheduled to patrol the 80th to 70th district of South Rukongai today and he'd like to be back in Miyako's arms before midnight.

* * *

Zangetsu cleaves through the Hollows surrounding him like a knife through butter. To be fair though, they aren't even Gillians, just recently transformed souls that sate their hunger on the unlucky residents of the lowest districts of the Rukongai. Dispatching the last one, Ichigo rests Zangetsu on his shoulder to look around. To speed matters up, the squad has spread out through the district, though Kaien insisted that Ichigo remain firmly within reiatsu view. Ichigo didn't even try to negotiate with his older cousin for once, deferring to Kaien's higher rank without so much as a glare. It surprised his cousin for sure, but Ichigo knows the rules better than anyone and he isn't about to jeopardise his assignment just to throw a fit. Right now Kaien is his superior and Ichigo trusts him to make the best decisions for the squad. He will make his displeasure known when they get back to the compound.

A cry gets Ichigo's attention and he zips off towards the sound without a second thought. He doesn't have to go far before he quite literally stumbles across a bundle of rags, from which the crying originates. Lifting the pile of cloth, he finds himself staring at a tuft of black hair topping the red face of a baby crying its heart out. Awkwardly, Ichigo rocks the child and tries to calm it down. However, it's only when he — gently — pulses his reiatsu along with the rocking of his arms that he manages to stop the crying. And he almost drops the child when its reiatsu reaches out to his and begins to intermingle. It's a very intimate process, one he has only done a handful of times and never in the other timeline. Yet, he would recognise this reiatsu everywhere. Astonished, he looks into the purple eyes of a baby Rukia.

Ichigo is still in shock when Kaien arrives and it takes a moment before he understands that the rhythmic pulsing of his reiatsu probably called his overprotective cousin straight towards him. As it is, he can only look at Kaien with shock and mild panic while Rukia happily entwines their reiatsu further and further. Already the bond between them is stronger than the one he has with Kaien — and by extension the rest of the Shiba's. Ichigo is sure this one won't fade nearly as fast as the casual bonds between clans members. And yet, he is hesitant to stop Rukia from meshing their souls as tightly together as she can.

Rukia has always been special to him, his first Shinigami friend and teacher. He stormed Seireitei to save her from being executed despite knowing her for only two months. He had come to see her as another sister and to lose her had hurt as much as losing Yuzu and Karin had hurt. More maybe. Rukia was his equal in a way the twins could never be.

His grip tightens unconsciously on the bundle in his arms and he knows. He knows he cannot give up Rukia. Not to a clan member to raise and for sure not to the Kuchiki's. They can never be siblings and friends again, their easy camaraderie lost to another time. But, they can have a different family bond. Heck, Ichigo had basically become a parent at 8 when his mom died to protect him. Goat Face had been a rubbish father even before her death and having to raise 3 kids alone hadn't improved the situation. The opposite really… So he knows he can do it. The question is, will Kaien let him?

* * *

Kaien is freaking out when Ichigo's reiatsu starts to pulse. He had insisted that his cousin stay within reiatsu view and pleasantly surprised to see his orders obeyed without question — it showed Ichigo's maturity in separating his personal feelings from his job. At first, everything had gone well. They easily cleared the 80th and the 79th district from lowly Hollows and broke up a couple of nasty fights between scruffy residents. By the 78th Kaien had gained some confidence that the mission would have a positive, _normal _outcome. But Ichigo clearly is a bigger magnet for trouble than he accounted for.

He can hardly shunpo fast enough to the place where Ichigo is still pulsing his reiatsu. He doesn't know if the unchanging location is a good or a bad thing. Instead, he tries to comfort himself that Ichigo's reiatsu wouldn't be pulsing this steadily if he were in danger. What he encounters is so far from his expectations he needs a moment to gather his wits. Rather than being surrounded by Hollows or ruffians with makeshift weapons, Ichigo is cradling a bundle of dusty rags to his chest and is rocking it in time to his reiatsu. The expression on his baby cousin's face… His trademark scowl has been replaced by a look of wonder, longing, and unconditional love that takes years off Ichigo's perceived age. In that moment Ichigo looks exactly like Kaien's own father did, when the midwife placed his newborn son, Ganju, in his arms.

Kaien sees Ichigo stiffen, his eyes widen in shock, and he has to mask his own gasp. The child is reaching out with its own reiatsu, weaving the beginnings of a bond between the two of them. Usually, it's the other way around. Parents imprint their reiatsu on their newborns to form parental bonds. As Head of the clan Kaien also has to do this once a year with every member of the clan. To reaffirm their standing in the family. Granted, he has been doing it every month with Ichigo, but only to calm down his protective instincts! And Ichigo always makes a big fuss when it's that time. Yet, aside from an initial shocked recoil, his reiatsu doesn't retreat. No. In fact, it starts meshing with the child's on its own — Kaien doubts Ichigo is really processing what is happening here. Right now, all his actions are subconscious and driven by instinct.

Shaking his head, Kaien lets out a self-deprecating laugh. He has been trying for months to form a proper relationship with his baby cousin. It goes to figure that all Ichigo needs to open up is a child too young to understand the implications of what it is doing. Really, he should have this coming. After all, Ichigo is great with all the kids running around in the compound, especially Ganju. Letting the two in front of him deepen their burgeoning bond, he starts to make lists to help Ichigo raise his newly acquired child. He has known his baby cousin long enough by now to realise exactly what that stubborn set of his jaw meant. No one was going to separate those two, not for as long as Ichigo lives and breathes. It would certainly pose a challenge, but the Shiba's have plenty of couples with parental experience and enough time to babysit when Ichigo is in class or on missions. At least, the classes where he won't be able to take the child with him. He can't tell how old the child is, not with Ichigo cradling it against his chest, but Kaien takes into account that they will need to provide a lot of milk and diapers.

Despite the work ahead — taking care of the child is one thing, convincing the Captains and Lieutenants that this is a good idea is quite another —, Kaien can't stop the warmth that blossoms in his chest. The look of utter adoration on Ichigo's face would be enough of a reward, but their are other benefits to this unexpected development. Miyako and he have been talking about starting a little family of their own now that Ganju is old enough to understand and deal properly with the changes that will bring, and Ichigo's baby will give them a chance to practice some elementary baby skills. And just the thought of Aizen's reaction is enough to make Kaien grin. No doubt the Lieutenant will excel at taking care of the child when he puts his mind to it — like everything he does —, but his initial floundering will prove exceedingly entertaining.

Once again, the thought that Aizen might turn away from Ichigo when he returns as a parent doesn't even cross his mind. It's merely another push of fate to bring the two geniuses closer together. Although, in Kaien's defence it must be said that the Shiba children adore the Lieutenant when he comes over for their annual Fireworks Festival. He is much more open with them and manages to educate without talking down to them or overcomplicating things.


	8. Congratulations! It's a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful time of the year. I used my break to finish up this chapter. It's shorter than I would like it to, but at the same time i didn't know what to add, so it what it is I guess.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed as of yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are scattered through. In my defense, most of this was written during my daily commute.

Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful time of the year. I used my break to finish up this chapter. It's shorter than I would like it to, but at the same time i didn't know what to add, so it what it is I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Congratulations! It's a girl**

Sousuke isn't pacing. Really, he isn't. He especially is _not_ pacing in front of the Southern Gate, throwing wistful looks into the distance. He's not nervous. Why should he be nervous? Ichigo is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Not to mention that Shiba Kaien, who would rather die that let any harm come to his precious baby cousin, is leading the patrol and the 13th has many capable Shinigami. So really, Sousuke has nothing to worry about. Except that the patrol Ichigo had been assigned to was scheduled to come back hours ago. The sun is slowly setting and with each minute that passes, panic threatens to overwhelm him.

And as much as he tries to rationalise their lateness, his mind automatically turns back to dreaming up doom scenarios. The 80th to 70th district of South Rukongai are pretty dangerous after all. The further from Seireitei, the more Hollows flock together and feast on hapless souls unable to defend themselves. And while not formally trained, the inhabitants of those outer districts are well known for their ruthlessness and disdain of Shinigami. It has happened before that they ambushed patrols, always focusing on the weakest members and doing considerable damage for a bunch of savages. He's seen it countless times before, from both perspectives.

A warm hand falls on his shoulder, stopping Sousuke in his tracks. He turns, coming face to face with Kyoraku and Ukitake. A new wave of panic clenches his heart as he sees Unohana-taichou standing a little behind them. Surely a normal member of the 4th would do for standard wounds?

"They will be here soon. Kaien send a message ahead. Despite some unforeseen problems, everyone is whole and hearty," Kyoraku says reassuringly.

Unbidden, his gaze finds the slender form of the Captain of the 4th division again. She smiles at him, not a trace of distress discernible in her countenance. "For once, I'm not here to tend to the wounded. At least, Shiba-fukutaichou made no mention of any injuries amongst his men. Ah, but it would be best for Shiba-fukutaichou to explain the situation once the patrol arrives. It's an unusual case for sure."

Her words calm him a little and he starts wondering in what sort of trouble Ichigo has found himself this time. For Unohana-taichou to describe something as unusual it must very odd. As one of the oldest Shinigami — almost as old as the Captain-Commander himself, the rumours say — she has seen and done a lot of things. It's a rare occasion that she is surprised by anything. He turns back to scan the horizon, not expecting any changes since he last did so, about 5 minutes before. However, this time he spies a cloud of dust that slowly grows bigger and bigger. Before long he can start making out the figures racing towards them, most notably Ichigo — his orange hair a beacon and Sousuke a moth to the flame.

As the group comes closer, Sousuke notices something off about Ichigo's silhouette. His arms appear to be holding something to his chest. Sousuke tries to guess what they could have picked up, but then the group is upon them. The most he can make out is a small bundle of dirty rags as Ichigo passes by him, making a beeline for Unohana-taichou. He reins in his urge to physically check Ichigo for injuries — the other won't appreciate it and he does respect some of Ichigo's boundaries —, instead settling for intensely looking at him and trying to distinguish any wounds that way. Thankfully, Ichigo seems to be completely unscathed. He ignores the pang in his heart at Ichigo's cold-shoulder. The other man is clearly absorbed by the bundle he's carrying

Unohana-taichou's hands glow green above the bundle in Ichigo's arms, meaning there is a soul in there. Unable to suppress his curiosity any longer, Sousuke takes a few steps closer so he can peer over Ichigo's shoulder. The two other Captains present similarly come closer. The sight that greets him makes his eye go wide and he gasps involuntarily. Ichigo is cradling a baby against his chest. It's raven black tuft of hair blends almost perfectly with Ichigo's shihakusho. The Kido spell hasn't disturbed it, it is sleeping peacefully with its thumb in its mouth.

Then Sousuke senses something odd in Ichigo's reiatsu, which he has had plenty of time to get comfortable with. He focuses more intently on the dense mass of power Ichigo wears like a harness. It doesn't take long before he finds exactly what got his attention: strands of Ichigo's reiatsu lead to the infant's and vice versa. They are thin, being so recently formed, but stronger than most parental bonds — by choice or birth — Sousuke has witnessed in Soul Society. He already knew that Ichigo hides a passionate soul beneath his gruff and aloof exterior. His eyes tell the truth where Ichigo is reluctant to do so. But the depth and strength of his love — for one he has no previous ties to presumably! — takes Sousuke's breath away. And he craves Ichigo's love, his devotion, all the stronger for it.

To see and feel Ichigo's love firsthand, even if it's for another, only reinforces Sousuke's need to have the same aimed at himself. The past month has hammered in that intellectually Ichigo is Sousuke's equal — and where his knowledge lacks he is only too eager to allow Sousuke to educate him. About his physical skills and power there was never any doubt. How Sousuke has craved for this, for an equal to stand beside him and love every part of him. How he has despaired that he might never know such happiness. He must win Ichigo's love, he must! For without it, he will surely lose his humanity and become prey for the dark thoughts hankering at the edge of his conscience.

The moment is over almost as soon as it began and Sousuke finds himself back in the present. Kyoraku is asking Ichigo questions. "Where did he find the child? Why bring her back to Seireitei? What is he planning to do with it, because surely he can't raise a child while at the Academy?"

Ichigo states, quiet but steel present in his voice, "Her_ name_ is Rukia. I found her, abandoned, in the 78th and yes, I do plan on raising her. She is mine."

"The Shiba take care of their own. There will be no shortage of babysitters for Rukia while Ichigo has to follow lessons," adds Kaien, approaching the cluster that has formed around Ichigo. He catches Sousuke's eyes, a silent challenge in his dark gaze. Sousuke raises an eyebrow in response. Of course he won't abandon Ichigo now. He could adopt a dozen orphans and it still wouldn't be enough to chase Sousuke away. Satisfied with what he sees Kaien turns away.

Kaien will never understand that Sousuke's love for Ichigo has grown big and fierce enough to encompass Ichigo's precious people as well. And this child is more precious to Ichigo than Sousuke can put into words. He accepted her as a part of himself. Sousuke has no doubts that Ichigo will die if it means little Rukia will live. Or rather destroy whoever wishes her harm so thoroughly, they'll regret ever thinking of harming a hair on her head. He would raze Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or the Living world to the ground to keep her safe.

So, if Sousuke wants a chance at gaining even a fraction of Ichigo's love, he'll need to show himself a good second parent for Rukia. And he is prepared to do just that. The child is positively adorable. Not that he would put in less effort had she been a goblin of a child. She's Ichigo's and that makes it all worth it.

Is he whipped without Ichigo even showing him a shred of affection? Completely. Does he mind? Not at all.

* * *

Rukia is crying again. Ichigo sighs as he stands up from his bed and walks over to her crib. The Academy tried to object at first when they heard he wanted Rukia with him at night. So strongly in fact that Ichigo had no choice but to let her sleep in the compound. However, after two sleepless nights during which Rukia refused to stop crying until Ichigo rocked her back to sleep, Kaien pressed them to make an exception. She is fine with babysitters during the day, but at night she will not sleep unless it is in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo had worried that he would crush her during the night, that his nightmares would disturb her sleep, but all his concerns had turned out fine. Every morning, he wakes as he fell asleep: on his back with Rukia curled up on his chest. And she has proven to be an excellent nightmare repellant. He still tries to make her sleep at least part of the night in her own crib — she can't sleep in his bed forever — but to no avail. The longest she will stand is a mere hour before she makes her displeasure known.

Ichigo can't bring himself to mind. He has become extraordinarily fond of the little girl who used to be one of his closest friends. It's different from his relationship with the twins. Even though he raised them, they never relied on him like Rukia does now. Goat Face would always be their dad. Rukia is his. Rukia _chose_ him for the first moment he held her, even it was instinctively. As Aizen did, his mind whispers. Ichigo ignores it pointedly. If he ignores it hard enough, maybe he won't be feeling so guilty about still seeing Aizen as the enemy. Maybe he won't feel so torn at Aizen overcoming every obstacle that crosses his path to… to _date_ Ichigo.

Aizen is a master at manipulation, he reminds himself. Who knows what his plans right now are. For all he knows, Aizen has the start of his plans for his rise to power in place already. Yet Ichigo's mind keeps turning back to the loneliness of Aizen's soul. Wonders if loving Aizen would prevent the Winter War. Would make a difference when the Quincies attacked. He can't help it. He never does anything by halves and he cares. Too much sometimes.

He reflects back on the Aizen he's gotten to know in the past month. The man who debates and lectures him with such a sincere look of happiness on his face. Who chases him with the same determination he led a war effort with once upon a time. Whose yearning looks at Ichigo when he thinks the other isn't looking make him so much more human than the monster that still haunts Ichigo's nightmares from time to time.

The look on Aizen's face when he realised Ichigo had taken Rukia as his own had been an amalgamation of longing and want and determination. Yet Ichigo hadn't detected a hint of jealousy. And Aizen insists that Rukia accompanies them on some of their _dates_, cuddling with her and making her laugh. He has shown her more love and attention — and presents — than Goat Face ever did. Even when Ichigo's mother was still alive. It hits a chord Ichigo didn't know existed.

Ichigo has started to both anticipate and dread his next _date_, fearing Aizen's true intentions and needing to know at the same time. He's so so close to letting himself fall and trusting Aizen to catch him, but he can't. Not yet. Not until he knows for certain that Aizen won't turn out the same as he did in the future.

* * *

The guards shiver as the malicious gaze falls back on them. They are counting the minutes, even seconds, until their shift is over and they can go back to their normal duties. It doesn't matter that this particular prisoner is chained to the wall and separated from them by heavy bars. They can never quite shake the feeling he will one day break loose and slaughter them where they stand. Or take them and perform his horrid experiments on them.

On the prisoner's good days he ignores them, preferring to sketch intricate diagrams and long formulas on the ground and walls with just his finger. Sometimes he mutters under his breath on those days, but it's merely gibberish to do with his ideas. The guards can't decide if he's a genius or a raving madman. Probably a bit of both.

On his bad days however, he stares at the guards like he is dissecting them in his mind. Sometimes he whispers at them about the experiments he would love to perform on them. Even when he is silent, the guards leave their post wanting a shower and dread their upcoming shift at his cell.

Nothing about this prisoner is normal and the guards don't understand why he wasn't locked up in the Central Great Underground Prison instead of making so many exceptions for him in the Maggot's Nest. Not even their commander knows the how's and what's of the case.

Lately the prisoner has been having more bad than good days and it tanks the morale of the guards a lot. They are starting to fear for their lives. In an effort to settle their nerves, they have moved the prisoner's zanpakutou to a different safe and with better locks. It hasn't helped much to keep them at ease.


	9. Catch me if you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My first update of 2020 and I can only hope it's a good one. It might be slightly disjointed as most of this was written when I was really sick, because I seem to have a permanent lack of time, motivation and inspiration — the holy trinity of writing as I call it — ever since I started working. Becoming a responsible adult is hard, okay.
> 
> Being really exited about having finished the chapter, I decided to upload the unedited chapter instead of waiting for my beta. So please forgive any mistakes riddled through the chapter.
> 
> I also added a smut scene —a lemon or M rated scene, or whatever you want to call it. It's only my second ever piece of smut and the first one to be incorporated in an existing story. Understandably, I am rather nervous about it and hope it will be well received. Please give constructive criticism, I would welcome all advise on how to improve on this since I have a feeling this will become a more regular occurrence and I want to make it the best I can. For people who want to avoid it, skip the first 4 paragraphs of the 3rd part of this chapter. I dislike putting up warnings in front and behind the lemony part, since I find it disturbs the flow of the writing.
> 
> Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy and leave a comment on your way out!

The bodies are strewn about seemingly having been left behind were they fell down. Their faces are twisted in horrid masks, silently shouting their pain and anguish to the world. The bodies themselves a mockery of what human beings should look like. Every age and gender is represented among the dead. Not even children were spared. A boy looking around eight is stretched out towards a slightly younger girl. She is still holding a doll, made from rags and buttons, in her arms. Despite the claws that have replaced her fingers, the doll is unharmed. Its bright yellow dress a stark contrast with the devastation that surrounds it.

The Shinigami are muttering behind him. They are careless as they shift the bodies looking for clues. To them, these people are merely Rukongai trash, useless thugs and beggars from one of the worst districts. But Ichigo feels their deaths like an arrow to gut. Shock and grief make his heart clench. He can help but turn back to look at Aizen. God, he hopes this isn't the Lieutenants work. It would kill him.

The anguish and disgust on the other man's face aren't faked. Ichigo knows him well enough by now to know that. The tears glistening in his eyes aren't brought on by any but genuine grief for the lives that were so casually tossed away. His reiatsu truly is crying out with incredulous despair. Aizen takes a step forward. Then another. And another. And finally falls to his knees in front of the little girl with her beloved doll. He takes off his glasses and buries his head into his other hand.

Ichigo walks up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort the only way he knows how to. Aizen looks up to him with tears streaking across his cheeks and looking so _lost_.

"How?" he whispers hoarsely, "How could anyone commit such a travesty? Have such a disregard for life itself? What kind of monster is responsible for this…?" Words fail him.

"You were," Ichigo thinks. "You once were the monster responsible for these deaths. Whatever goal you had in mind was worth committing this crime. I never knew how or why, but something twisted you into this kind of evil."

But he doesn't say anything of that. He just kneels down behind Aizen and wraps his arms around him. Aizen's reiatsu apprehensively reaches out to him. This time Ichigo doesn't shy away and instead mingles his own in an effort to sooth Aizen and himself. They wallow in their sadness for a while, letting the rest of the squad search the clearing.

Eventually they are approached by Gin, who wishes to report his findings. Aizen visibly has to pull himself together in order to step back into his usual calm persona. Ichigo simply remains a steady presence at his side.

As far as Gin and the other Shinigami were able to determine, this is simply a dump site and not actually where all these souls met their gruesome end. They have found faint traces of reiatsu, but nothing major. Certainly not enough to try and track the person responsible. Going by Aizen's grim look and the turn of his mouth, he isn't pleased by this. Neither is Ichigo.

Having nothing left to do, Aizen orders for the bodies to be burned, with the exception of some of the adults. Those they'll take back and hopefully a thorough examination with further the investigation.

* * *

Shinji is only half-listening to his Lieutenant's report about the mysterious deaths in Rukongai. Most of his attention is concentrated on Aizen's love interest and the newest addition to the Shiba's, Shiba Ichigo. The boy is standing a couple of paces behind Aizen, hands behind his back and a scowl firmly in place. If the rumours are to be believed, it's the boy's standard expression.

He wonders what makes him so different from everyone else that he has changed Aizen's behaviour so radically. Not even six months ago, Aizen barely paid anyone any mind, though he hid it well behind an ever polite exterior. Always affable and courteous, but with a general air of disinterest. Using his glasses as a shield between him and the world.

Now he is chasing the younger Shinigami with abandon while being rebuffed at every turn. It would have most of Seireitei laughing at the ridiculousness of it, if it wasn't so utterly endearing to see the mysterious and genius Lieutenant making a fool of himself.

And then, when the boy came back with a baby in town, everyone had expected Aizen to give up his crush and go back to his former detached self, Shinji included. But instead, he had begun displaying a devotion to both that has most of the female population of Seireitei swooning. All the while Ichigo's coldness seems to be melting the longer this whole courtship thing goes on.

When Shinji had first met Aizen, while the latter was still at the Academy, he had been instantly suspicious of the facade Aizen presented to the world. Naturally, he had offered him a seated position in his division upon his graduation, to try and figure the other out and keep an eye on him should he go down the deep end. At the time, he had not yet fully realised how intelligent Aizen truly was. However, he had soon become aware of the extent of Aizen's intellect. No one had been surprised when he had made Lieutenant in record time. Yet, Shinji remained incapable of shaking off his suspicions and in fact found them reinforced throughout the decades. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Aizen to reveal his true colours. Whatever plans he was making, they were sure to be devious.

Shinji is fully aware that Kyoraku and Ukitake frown upon his decision to keep Aizen as his Lieutenant instead of passing him onto a different division. They've made it more than clear that a Captain and their Lieutenant should be able to fully trust and depend upon each other. Shinji's distrust of Aizen and Aizen's natural proclivity to politely keep everyone at an arm's distance mean that there is always an invisible wall between them.

A wall that has begun to crumble on Aizen's side the more invested he has become in gaining Shiba Ichigo's love. His politeness and composure making way for true joy and an inability to completely hide his true feelings. And not just in regards to Ichigo. Only days ago, he frowned —actually frowned! — when one of the newest recruits made a stupid mistake during daily sparring. Not only that, but he had stepped in and corrected the girl with patience he usually only displayed towards children — and more recently towards Ichigo.

The change has unsettled Shinji, but as the days have flown by he has begun to accept that Shiba Ichigo is in fact a miracle worker. And that without even putting out in the slightest. He pities Aizen a bit. Even though Shinji is and will only ever be interested in women, he can admit that the boy makes a striking appearance.

Therefore, he has decided to start observing the boy in an effort to try and figure out what exactly makes him so special. At first, all Shinji could see were how different he was from the other Shiba's. His bright hair compared to the muted black and darker colours of his kin. His scowling and gruff demeanour when every other Shiba is so very open and exuberant. A genius beyond even what Kaien was capable of. He's seen the boy fight in a couple of Academy competitions. He's vicious and efficient in a way his kin will never be. They have a flair for the dramatic that shows most in their fireworks, but also in their fighting style.

Yet, for all their differences in colouring and facial expressions, Ichigo and Kaien could easily pass as twins. The resemblance is uncanny, spooky almost. It suggests a very close relation, despite no such disappearances in the Main Branch. And the boy has a core of pure loyalty and protectiveness that rivals even Kaien's. His distant exterior notwithstanding, he doesn't keep everyone out nor is he indifferent to those that make an effort to work themselves in his good graces. Ise managed to badger him into lessons after he saved her — saved her from a situation a lot of Shinigami would have ignored or written off as commonplace. Matsumoto appeared to simply refuse and take no for an answer and continued to sit with and talk to him even when he gave as much input as a statue would. As did Aizen.

And regardless of the boy's hesitance towards Aizen, which in itself is interesting, he has let the Lieutenant closer. Let him close to the child he protects with the ferocity of any new mother — not that the boy could be confused in any way with a woman. His gaze is fixed upon anyone engaging with the child, even if it's only for a short hug. In Aizen's presence on the other hand, he's comfortable enough to look away and concentrate on other things. His eyes will periodically flit over to the two of them, but nowhere near the same frequency as with other people.

Shinji is very curious as to how their relationship will evolve and what other changes Shiba Ichigo will bring in his Lieutenant. At the same he's itching to figure the boy out. He has severe doubts about the amnesia excuse, and he knows most of the other Captains that met him feel the same. You don't just forget the shadows that haunt the boy's eyes, not even when as beaten up as the boy had been. On top of that, it's a little too convenient in Shinji's eyes. Remembering nothing but your own first name has allowed him much greater freedom and far less scrutiny than would have been the case otherwise.

The boy must know how flimsy his excuse has become, his skills and knowledge being what they are. Still, he stubbornly keeps his mouth shut about his past. Shinji wonders who or what he is protecting. A former mentor? His family? Doesn't he realise Seireitei would welcome both? Not without some questions of course, but the Shiba are a protective lot. They would make sure that the transition would happen as smoothly as possible. Unless…they were dead. However, why stay silent in that case? It's a mystery he's aching to solve.

A pause refocuses his attention back on Aizen, who has finished his account of the events in the Eastern districts of Rukongai. It's another mystery to add to the ever-growing list. Shinji supposes there must be some kind of rogue mastermind on the loose, possibly trained in some of the Shinigami arts, but with next to no leads a blind search will deliver no results. The best thing he can do for now, he shares with the three Shinigami before him, is inform the other Captains and have all patrols keep their eyes open for similar events. Aizen agrees with the addition that perhaps patrols should have a chat with the locals of the affected districts to see whether they have seen anything of note. Ichimaru simply keeps smiling from his corner, eyes closed — a usual occurrence for the weirdo Aizen appointed as a 3rd seat fresh from the Academy.

Shiba Ichigo is doing his best impression of a thundercloud. He clearly wants to take more action to track down the guilty party, but is smart enough to see the futility of that and that arguing with a Captain is a bad idea. He wonders how long the boy will keep his tongue in check around him. He surely doesn't do the same when with Kyoraku or Ukitake, boldly speaking his mind and paying no regard whatsoever to the distinction of rank. It's refreshing to be honest.

* * *

Heat curls in his stomach as the other mouths up the side of his neck. He gasps in surprise as teeth scrap his ear while long fingers simultaneously pinch his nipples. A buck of his hips brings their erections in contact and he groans at the feeling. He winds his hands through the other's hair and drags him in for a heated kiss. It feels like his blood is turned to fire as their tongues duel for dominance. In the end, he submits to the other's experience. His hands stay tangled in his hair as they kiss.

Fingers once again find his nipples and pinch and tease them into stiff peaks. Moans escape his lips as he wrenches his mouth away, overwhelmed by the sensations. He never thought his nipples could feel so good. His partner smirks against his pecs and he wants to glare back, but the first swipe of tongue against heated flesh takes him by surprise. Soon he is reduced to moaning wreck as clever mouth and hands try to wring every last drop of pleasure from him. He can't even drag their erections together in an effort to find release. His partner keeps their hips far enough away that he's bucking into the air.

It's only when the words "Please. Please, do something. Anything!" cross his lips and he gives a harsh tug on the silky strands between his fingers that the other stops tormenting his nipples. His mouth moves back up, a tongue crudely imitating what he is planning to do later. His hands move down. One grips his hip and pins him down with an unexpectedly strong grip. It's a turn-on he didn't know he had and the keen it elicits is swallowed by the other. His own hands move from the other's head to his shoulders. A good thing as it turns out when his erection is grabbed through his hakama. The pressure on his neglected member is almost too much. His own fingers dig into the other's shoulders as he tries to stave off his release.

He has never experienced this kind of pleasure before, his own hand simply not comparing with the pleasure he feels now. His heart is racing in his chest as he chases his climax, aided by clever fingers that stroke his erection just right. He needs…he needs. Teeth bury themselves just above his clavicle at the same time as a hand twists just so around the head and he falls apart with a shout as fireworks explode behind his eyes.

Ichigo sits up with a start, still panting and shivering. He looks at his bedroom walls in disbelief before falling back against his pillow with a groan. He can't believe he's had a wet dream about Sous…Aizen of all people. What a time for his libido to awaken. He rakes a hand through his hair in frustration and winces as he notices the mess in his sleeping pants. A quick shuffle to the adjacent bathroom solves that particular mess, but the one in his mind keeps him from going back to sleep.

He tosses and turns as thoughts jumble through his mind, chasing each other and disappearing again in the blink of an eye. He's pretty sure now that Aizen has stopped being the bad guy in this…timeline…dimension, whatever the proper term is. At least, he's not experimenting on innocent souls to create the Visored or Arrancar. Ichigo has no idea who _is_ responsible, but he figures he'll find out sooner or later. That problem he can deal with properly when the time is right — namely bashing the guilty party in the ground until they understand why what they did was a bad idea. Aizen on the other hand is a rather more complex problem.

After all, he can hardly start a random fight with the Lieutenant of the 5th Division in an effort to figure out his feelings, can he? Especially one so well-looked upon as Aizen. That'd be madness. He's been throwing up enough question marks for enough powerful people as is. Ichigo isn't stupid. He saw the look in Shinji's eyes today during the report. He's piqued the Captain's interest and Shinji isn't known for giving up on a mystery. The smart thing would be to keep his head down and not deviate from how he's been acting for the past months while still being respectful. It's a bother to have to address a valued comrade, who has seen him at his best and worst, with such distant formalities.

Now that he starts thinking about it, would sparring with Aizen really be such a bad idea? A glimpse of his full skillset could satiate their curiosity and he could still keep the majority hidden. He's yearning for a fight that he wouldn't win blindfolded and with both hands tight behind his back. Aizen could give him that. He would have to word his request carefully of course. And keep it from Kaien, because no way his overprotective cousin would let his go toe to toe with a Lieutenant. But the longer he debates the idea, the better he can see it go in his favour on all accounts.

Zangetsu is cackling in the back of his head at the thought flexing their powers and he can feel the encouragement coming from Old Man Zangetsu. Nodding firmly to himself, he gathers Rukia from her crib and prepares to go back to sleep — finally feeling settled down and looking forward to what tomorrow will bring. He'll just need to keep a lid on his powers and not go overboard. Easy, right?


	10. Graduation, choices & guys without glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I actually managed to finish the chapter. I wasn't sure it would happen this soon. I've been frightfully busy and unlike the rest of the world, my work still has to happen. But I pulled myself together and finally got some words on paper. I did some things this chapter, hope you like them!
> 
> Please let me know if there are some POVs you'd like to see, I'll try and incorporate them.
> 
> I wanted to post as soon as possible, so be prepared for mistakes. Of course, feel free to point them out and give constructive criticism. I'll correct them when I hear back from my beta.
> 
> Please enjoy! And leave a comment on your way out!

Sousuke looks on in boredom as Kuchiki and Kenpachi once again almost come to blows over a minor argument. He hasn't cared to pay enough attention to know what it is about. Probably something in line with their last 647 rows, which Kuchiki invariably wins, simply because he is not above abusing high level Kido to make a point. It's rare for any of the monthly meetings between all Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 to conclude in anything useful. Seireitei basically runs itself, minus some minor disturbances that are easily dealt with, upcoming graduations of promising students, and of course the many parties and festivals. Upcoming is Yamamoto's birthday — aka the event of the year —, which is accompanied by a full week of celebrations — despite the Captain-Commander's yearly protest.

Sousuke's thoughts start to drift again, to Ichigo who has begun to monopolise his every waking moment. Not that that is necessarily a bad thing, Ichigo is a most delightful thing to be occupied with, if a bit inconvenient when planning to crunch paperwork so Sousuke's weekends are free to spend with the grumpy object of his affections. Though lately Ichigo has been far less distant and scowling. Adopting Rukia has done wonders for Ichigo's dark moods. Still, he hopes his own presence has had some sort of positive influence on his intended lover.

The ting of a spoon against china wake Sousuke from his contemplations and he focuses back on the meeting. Yamamoto easily calls them back to order, like the children they most likely are in his eyes. "Now, I understand you are all very passionate for my impending…" Yamamoto turns to his Lieutenant who whispers something to the Captain-Commander before continuing, "1000th birthday." It's a running joke in Seireitei that Yamamoto despite being far older will insist each year that this is the year he turns 1000 years old. And when pointed out, he will just smile serenely and state that men have as much right as women to fudge their age a little.

Yamamoto continues, "Seeing as most of the preparations have already started and are moving along splendidly, I believe all that is left to decide are the seated officers that will participate in the festival's Arena."

Sousuke has to force down a grimace. The longstanding tradition of the Arena only serves to make the festival tedious for those forced to partake. You see, over the course of the weeklong festivities all are welcome to sign up every evening to take on and try to defeat one or more of the five seated officers forced in the farce. Usually it's cocky last year Academy students on the brink of graduation. While it does offer good opportunities to gage their potential, Sousuke has rarely not been bored to death when his turn comes around. Gin had put up a good fight, but he had been the first in almost a decade. Of course, there are the seated and non-seated Shinigami with grudges and seated officers wishing to display their abilities to move up a rank. But even they aren't that good of a fight. Barely any of the Captains and Lieutenants activate Shikai when teaching the younger Shinigami a lesson about arrogance — because that's what it has come down to. Yet, it stays one of the most popular events of the festival and they all just have to grin and bear it.

One by one the names of the Captains, Lieutenants, and 3rd seats are dropped into the bag. Originally this was done once and the bag was reused every year, but repeated cheating has led to the bag being filled right before the names are picked.

The first person to be chosen is Chikane Iba, the stern Lieutenant of the 3rd. Her Captain, Rose, lets out a barely noticeable sigh of relief. The rule of one seated officer per division protects him this year.

Next is Shiba Miyako, who takes it in stride. Her husband looks slightly put out, because it will curb the time they will be able to spend together at the festival, but an quick elbow in the ribs makes his scowl disappear. Which is good, because the resemblance with Ichigo becomes so big it is eerie.

Yamamoto rummages in the bag for the third time, drawing Kuchiki. Sousuke's groan is thankfully lost in Kenpachi's triumphant howling. No way the Captain of the 11th will let his chance for a full-on fight with the head of the Kuchiki Clan slip through his greedy fingers. He's not the only one to display their displeasure. Most seem to realize the scale of the destruction that will happen for sure. The sheer cost makes most Captains and Lieutenants wince. Though, mercifully Kenpachi will be limited to one fight only, as per the rules.

The fourth name drawn is Sousuke's own and it's only because his iron discipline that he manages to refrain from banging his head on the table. He had been planning to continue his careful wooing of Ichigo during the festival, and now he is losing the most important times, namely the evenings! Kaien seems to have realised this as well and is grinning now Sousuke has to share his misery plus the extra boredom the fights will bring.

Kyoraku fills the last spot and with that the line-up for the Arena is complete and the meeting concludes. Sometimes Sousuke would stay behind and chat a bit with the other officers, but today he has no patience for small talk. Therefor he is the first out of the door and across Seireitei before some even have the chance to stand up.

* * *

Somehow lunch with Ise turned in lunch with Matsumoto, which then turned in breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Ise, Matsumoto, Tousen, and Komamura. All Ichigo can say is that Matsumoto is frighteningly persuasive when she wants to be. The idea had gotten into her head that Ichigo was too antisocial and since he already has connections with all the people mentioned above, they would become his new friend group. The first few meals had been awkward, with only Matsumoto talking. But slowly they had warmed up to each other. They make a strange group of outcasts. Yet, they have found a dynamic that works for them.

Ichigo was understandably wary when Matsumoto first made Tousen and Komamura sit with him and Ise. While their joint history assignment had gotten him used to having the traitor around, it had been a difficult journey. Every time the blind man started his rant on justice and righteousness, Ichigo had to physically repress his wincing.

Fortunately, spending time with Matsumoto has diminished the number and lengths of those rants. Ichigo can only hope having more friends than just Komamura, who seems to simply tune out the other once he gets going, will have a positive effect on Tousen.

'Like Ichigo has a positive effect on Aizen', Zangetsu likes to tease.

Anyways, between his new friends, Rukia, and Kaien and Aizen's insistence on spending as much time as possible with him, Ichigo now has a busier social life than ever before. On one hand he's found he quite likes it — much to his surprise. Ichigo hasn't ever been a people's person before, but even though they occupy his time, he is still allowed to hang back and be gloomy. Just not as long as before. Aizen is even content with just spending time together in silence, each reading their own book. On the other, he is still not quite used to the fact that while he knows these people, he doesn't know them as they are now — young and without a war and treachery weighing down shoulders and hearts. He keeps expecting mannerisms that haven't been developed yet. Keeps thinking they know more than they actually do. It has established him a reputation as a hardass. Yet instead of scaring them off, it seems to set goals for them to better themselves. Ichigo doesn't understand. Just thinking about it makes his head hurt, so he doesn't. Instead he acts like he doesn't get confused by their bewildering behaviour and keeps repeating his mantra of 'They haven't yet done anything wrong. They aren't the people I once knew.'

It works. He manages to treat most people he once knew normally. First meetings are still a bitch, but thankfully those are very far and few between. He doesn't even flinch now when Goat-Face swings around.

The one thing that keeps on building is his frustration at a lack of fights and being unable to go all out. He is still going on regular missions to show off his prowess and get a taste of the real life, but for someone used to wars, these patrols are basically walks in the park. Despite having a class on it, he hasn't announced his zanpakutou's name, nor that he is capable of Shikai. In this he differs from the arrogant windbags who have and can't wait to boast about it. When they try to hold it over him, the now famous Shiba genius, he just looks them up and down and scoffs. They don't measure up at all to the level he is used to. Even with Shikai, he wouldn't need his zanpakutou to overpower them in a fight. If he doesn't feel like shouting his abilities to the world just yet, he doesn't feel like it and people shouldn't try to pressure him in doing it. His… friends and family — geez, it feels weird to call them that — have accepted it and that's all that should matter. Even if the talks about late bloomers and how that's complete fine are somewhat annoying.

Having just settled in this new normal, Ichigo knows that when Matsumoto almost skips to their usual lunch table, change is coming. And he's not sure whether he is going to like it.

Matsumoto's grinning as she sits down, immediately leaning forward to ask joyfully, "So are you guys excited?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo counters with a question of his own, "For what? Our same old boring schedule?"

Matsumoto's gasp isn't faked nor is her outraged expression. "You mean you don't know?" Seeing his confused scowl, she elaborates, "Next week marks our glorious leader's birthday. This is celebrated with a weeklong festival. There will be games, lots and lots of amazing food and drink and culminates with a magnificent display of fireworks, which by the way is created by your family, Ichigo!"

"Huh, I had wondered why Miyako insisted on several new kimono's," Ichigo muses aloud. He shrugs, festivals never really appealed to him. And it's not his fault he hasn't been told about it before. He was kinda busy in the future and the Shiba's probably each assume that the others have already mentioned it to him.

"Well, yes. Obviously. The festival is the moment to see and be seen, especially for us Academy students," Matsumoto states with an eyeroll.

"You are thinking of participating in the Arena," Tousen interjects, clearly knowing what Matsumoto is going on about.

Another eyeroll. "Every student is going to participate in the Arena. It's the best way to get noticed by seated officers and get invited into a division."

"I thought that was what those weekly tournaments and the missions are for," Ichigo says, now really confused. Arena?

Taking pity on him, Ise starts explaining for real with the occasional interjection from Matsumoto. "The Arena is also a tournament. It will last the entire duration of the festival and people, mostly students, can enter to prove their worth against a seated officer. You start against a 3rd seat or a Lieutenant and if you are found interesting enough can even try against a Captain. The goal usually isn't to win, but to hold out as long as you can. The current record is held by Gin Ichimaru, who managed to hold off Aizen-fukutaichou for almost half an hour before being disarmed. They are no restrictions, everything goes, even Kido. Though it is advised to have discovered your Zanpakutou's name and have fought at least a bit with Shikai before entering."

They look inquiringly at Ichigo, clearly wanting to know his opinion. He, meanwhile, is weighing the risk versus the rewards of entering. It would give him the fight he craves, but he would also have to be really careful and hold back, lest he raises difficult questions. His amnesia story won't protect him forever.

"Do you know which seated officers will be participating?" he asks.

Matsumoto shakes her head. "Their names will be announced on the first day. So, will you join?"

He shrugs. "Haven't decided yet. But don't withhold on my account. I'm sure you'll all do well." Which is the truth. He has sparred with all of them and for they are very good. For Academy students. They've yet to fully discover their own style and capitalize on it. Except for Ise all of them have come into contact with their zanpakutou, though he's unsure of their progress in Shikai. In any case it will be interesting to see how they'll perform under pressure. He's actually kind of looking forward to this festival.

* * *

Bright lights. Noisy music. She wants to touch, but her hands don't reach. She protests. Babbling to Warm Bright Safe. Touching sparkly! Warm Bright Safe pulls her closer, talks back. Talks a lot, angry tone, meaning is no. Rukia wants to touch!

Sighing, Ichigo cradles Rukia closer to his chest and moves away from the masses. They've been at the festival for a good few hours now and she is getting restless. He understands that all the colours and shiny stuff are probably pretty appealing to a toddler, but he doesn't want her to burn her hands on the sparkler. She has been getting progressively fussier as well. It's probably time to get her to bed.

As if summoned a Shiba handler, one of Rukia's permanent babysitters comes to take her and put her to bed in the compound. Or rather, have her nap and then entertain her until Ichigo arrives home to sing her to sleep and cuddle with her. Ichigo reluctantly hands her over, realising she has had plenty of impressions for the day but unwilling to be separated quite yet. In the end, his promise to join up with his friends — it still felt weird to think of them as such — wins out. However, he silently resolves to not make things too late. It is only the first day after all, they have plenty of time to enjoy the delights the next week will bring.

Strolling leisurely, Ichigo makes it to one of the bigger squares, where the Arena has been built. It's basically a big stage surrounded with stands for the public. At each of the four corners, Shinigami dressed in the typical Kido corps stand. Ichigo surmises they will most likely raise a barrier once a fight starts to guarantee the safety of the onlookers and prevent outside influences. Two of them are very tall, Ichigo is pretty sure only Komamura would be taller. Tessai and Hachigen, maybe? Ichigo seems to vaguely remember that they were part of the Kido corps before the Visored incident. They were very good at Kido in any case.

The stands are sparsely occupied, so it's not difficult at all to see his friends. Komamura does stick out like a sore thumb. He joins them, rolling his eyes and scowling when Matsumoto enthusiastically waves him over when she spots them. However, he is taken aback when he sees the person sitting beside her. He's met Gin Ichimaru before in this timeline. He's gone on a mission with him after all. But somehow seeing him now with a true smile on his face and relaxing into Matsumoto brings back memories of their last fight and Gin's dead body after he revealed himself as a sleeper agent. He immediately shoves those memories away, now is not the time to get caught up in flashbacks. Gin is too perceptive and would realise straight away that something is fishy.

Ichigo settles down next to Ise and they chat a bit about the different parts they've been to today and what the others must visit. Ise tells him, speaking softly, that her guardian Kyoraku-san has taken time out of his busy day to spend time with her at the festival and tomorrow Yadomaru-san will do the same. She looks very happy about It and Ichigo is happy for her. Not that he's surprised. Kyoraku seems to honestly care for her and he's learned in the past few months that the Captain is willing to do a lot for the people he cares for.

A loud gong gets their attention and they all turn back to the stage where Yamamoto officially opens the Arena. He begins with going over the rules, pointing out the desk where people can register — a line has formed already —, and then finally proceeds to introduce the seated officers partaking this year.

Ichigo is mildly surprised to see Miyako walking on stage. She is so sweet and kind he tends to forget she is the 3rd officer of the 13th and no less dangerous or skilled than her husband. It explains Kaien's moping of the past days. He must feel pretty out that he can't spend the evenings with her. The older female Lieutenant from the 3rd he doesn't recognise at all. However, the second Lieutenant he knows all too well. Ichigo can't stop his mouth from dropping when Aizen walks across the stage to join his fellow officers. That sneaky little… He'd thought Aizen wanted to accompany him to the festival during the day, so that he can also spend time with Rukia. Suddenly, he isn't hesitating anymore. His mind is made up. This is a sign from the gods, and nothing will convince him otherwise.

Kyoraku and an older Captain with the distinctive Kuchiki arrogance barely register as Aizen meets his eyes and holds them. He too is clearly surprised at seeing Ichigo here. Yet, it's not shock Ichigo finds in his gaze, but a challenge. Ichigo raised his chin, scowl deepening. He has no patience for games or teasing.


	11. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. Because of the Beer virus, my lab has to do more work than usual with less people, so it's been very busy the past few weeks.
> 
> I hope I've done justice to both the fights and the slow burn, neither of with I'm very experienced with. 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta-ed for now.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a review on your way out!

‘If Aizen wants a challenge, he is going get one,’ Ichigo thinks as he slouches back in his seat.

He spends the rest of the evening watching Academy students get trashed, not moving from his spot and occasionally discussing the fights with the others. Or rather, they eagerly discuss the fights and Ichigo responds when he gets asked for his opinion. He doesn’t have a lot of positive remarks. It’s clear the ones that have signed up for tonight are impetuous and not the most skilled. He somewhat recognises some of them from class. They were beneath his notice then and they still are now. They might have mastered the style the Academy teaches, but it’s predictable and not very effective. And it shows. None of the fights last longer than a couple of minutes despite Miyako and the Lieutenants clearly holding back. Kyoraku and the Kuchiki don’t even have to lift a finger.

Matsumoto shares Ichigo’s disappointment. She knows a lot more names, being far more of a social butterfly than any of them, and has the advantage of having sparred with almost all over the years. Many are greeted with sighs on her end when they step in the arena. Gin’s smiles just grow bigger every time he hears her sigh.

“Mah, Ran-chan, shouldn’t you know by now that only cocky deadbeats enter on the first day?” he asks, clearly knowing the respons he’ll get.

“You never know! There could have been a surprise this year,” Matsumoto pouts back.

They start bickering, trying to involve the others to prove their point. Ichigo tunes them out again. He supposes there is truth to Gin’s statement. The participants today rushed in without thinking, both in registration and the fight itself. They had been arrogant and subsequently got knocked down a lot of pegs. Even when leaving the arena they are belligerent, defiant. They still hold the believe they went up against seated officers in a balanced fight and lost only due to a lack of experience or bad luck on their part. Instead of learning from their mistakes, they close their eyes to the truth and see what they want to see, effectively hindering their own progress. Their mates, standing on the side and cheering them on, just add to their delusions with their reassurances.

By the end of the evening no promising candidates have entered the arena. Not unusual — or so Tousen reassures — as most people with an actual brain prefer to assess the participating officers first, rather than run in head first and hope for the best.

Ichigo has to repress a wry smile at that. Once upon a time he too was one of those idiots. He knows better now, having strategy beat into his head on multiple fronts. Yet, whenever he faces an opponent he still prefers to let instinct take over. It comes easy to him — reading his opponent’s movement, anticipating their strikes. And Zangetsu was never just a weapon he wielded, but a natural extension of himself that felt far more comfortable in his hands than anything else he’s ever picked up before.

When they get up to leave, Ichigo can’t resist looking over his shoulder at Aizen. The other man is standing with his fellow officers. Yet, instead of chatting with them, his eyes are fixed on Ichigo. When their gazes meet, Aizen raises one (perfectly sculpted) brown. His eyes still hold that same silent challenge.

Ichigo allows cockiness to seep into his posture and a smirk appears on face for but a moment. Then he turns his back to Aizen and follows his friends out of the square. Because if there is one thing that describes Kurosaki Ichigo, it’s that he’s a stubborn bastard.

* * *

Sousuke teeth are grinding against each other as he deflects Tousen’s incoming blow and disarms the blind boy with far more force than he usually would. He can only barely keep together enough to acknowledge the other’s effort before walking briskly off stage. And yes, he is walking, not storming. Only just and only because he still has a shred of control left. Control that is slipping between his fingers with every participant he has to face that isn’t Ichigo.

Ever since he heard he would be taking part in the Arena portion of the celebrations, he had dreaded the inevitable boredom and disappointment of crossing blades with unworthy opponents. And then, on the first night — opening night — he had seen Ichigo in the stands. A new idea had crossed his mind. He wants to cross blades with Ichigo. Wants all that intensity focused solely on him. He knows Ichigo won’t bore and disappoint him. He’s seen Ichigo fight others, now it’s his turn.

He thought a silent challenge would be enough. For all of Ichigo’s maturity, there is a brash impulsiveness inside of him that he can’t fully shake off. He had seen Ichigo’s temper rise, almost visibly so. But then, when he had left with his friends, the brat had thrown him a _look_. It had made his blood boil and his own temper rise along with…other things. And now, three days later and with the festival’s end in sight, Ichigo has yet to step foot onto the stage.

His friends have. They’ve done well, not winning their fights but at least giving a proper showing. Except Kyoraku’s ward, but she isn’t a true fighter and has no need to convince any Captains into giving her a spot. The Kido corps is practically panting after her talent, as well as the 12th. No one is expecting Academy students to win anyways. Those expectations are reserved for both Shinigami, who intend to use the Arena to solve problems between them and their superior officers, and seated officers wishing to get promoted.

He’s tried to subtly hint at it when he’s out and about with Ichigo and Rukia during the day. But the small efforts that his pride allow him are thwarted by Ichigo’s own obliviousness. Sousuke can’t even tell if Ichigo’s doing it on purpose or genuinely doesn’t pick up on him hinting. The cheeky stubborn brat has come by everyday to watch his friends prove themselves and cheer them on. He meets Sousuke’s gaze head on when their gazes cross. Sousuke feels like he is going to grind his teeth into dust at the stubborn glint he finds there.

It’s annoying and it’s frustrating and like always Ichigo leaves him feeling out of his depth and unsure of himself. He wants to pull Ichigo into the Arena himself. Make him let loose and go toe to toe in what surely will be a glorious battle. And then, when he’s inevitably won due to his greater experience and maturity— though most likely only by the skin of his teeth — he wants to kiss the younger man silly. Affirm their own mortality in all the ways he can think of.

Looking over at the stands, Sousuke can already tell that today will not be the day he’s been waiting for either.Which means he either has to convince Ichigo to enter before the end of the Arena tomorrow evening, or shelve his dreams for another time.

Turning away from the stands, he sees Kenpachi at the registration desk. He groans and shunpoes over to Ichigo and friends. With one hand on Ichigo’s elbow — who can’t hide his surprise as he look up to Sousuke — he says, “I believe it would be preferable if we watch the upcoming fight from a distance.” To further make his point, he nods towards Kenpachi, who is now climbing onto the stage with a maniacal grin on his face. Kuchiki is already waiting for him with an air of complete resignation.

Sousuke sees Gin’s eyes widen in recognition and he grabs Matsumoto, who looks like she is going to protest and fangirl at the same time. Together they shunpo onto a nearby roof, the others following close behind. Once there, Sousuke releases Ichigo and shuts him up with “Kenpachi and Kuchiki are widely known for their escalating fights. A mere barrier spell will not contain all the damage they will do to their environment. Better to be safe than sorry.”

Ichigo looks back at the two Captains who have started to circle each other, assessing the blood lust in the air and nods begrudgingly.

Sousuke makes himself comfortable on the roof and pulls Ichigo down next to him. Ignoring the wide eyed looks from Ichigo’s friends, he asks Ichigo about his thoughts on the fight between the two Captains, who he thinks will win and why. After a suspicious look, Ichigo answers. At first his answers are short and succinct, which Sousuke recognises by now as hesitance. He still doesn’t know why Ichigo — brave, casually confident Ichigo who doesn’t care about positions or power — is still so nervous to talk about his thoughts with him, but he ignores the initial awkwardness to make their conversation smoother. He daren’t hope that tender feelings lie at the basis of Ichigo’s feelings.

After some observation of the fight, which is starting to get into full swing, Ichigo states that he believes that Kuchiki will win, but only just. When Sousuke asks for his reasoning, Ichigo explains that Kenpachi might be the better fighter in a Zanjutsu only fight, but Kuchiki’s use of Hado spells gives him the edge. Besides, Kenpachi wouldn’t be fighting the other Captain as much if he won all the time. Yet, a thorough trouncing wouldn’t make him this eager either.

The fight is brutal. Kenpachi goes full on Shikai pretty soon, a vicious smile on his face. Kuchiki is forced to release his own to keep up. It’s the violent blunt forced of a hammer against a finely smithed katana. Reiatsu is freely released and some nearby spectators collapse under the pressure. Pieces of wood from the stage go flying with enough force that when they come into contact with the Bakudo barrier sparks go flying. The fight lasts for nearly half an hour without either showing signs of fatigue. But Kuchiki is old, or has allowed himself to age at least. His stamina is not the same as it once was and he is tiring fast. If he wants to win, he will have to make his move soon.

And he does. Instead of deflecting Kenpachi’s overhead swing, he simply steps aside and lets the other’s zanpakutou lodge into a sturdier part of the underlying structure of the arena. One complicated shunpo sequence later has him at Kenpachi’s unprotected back. The Kuchiki’s favoured Hado spell disarms Kenpachi. With a sword at his throat and a barrier holding him down, Kenpachi has no choice but to admit defeat. He doesn’t look too unhappy about it. Rather like he want to go right back to fighting. 

Thankfully Kenpachi doesn’t resist very much when he’s escorted off what’s left of the stage. He’s seemly got it out of his system for now.

Too bad the stage is completely destroyed. A few beams are still up, but that’s about it. No other fights will take place today while it is being rebuilt. There is also collateral damage to the surrounding buildings from burning pieces of wood that made it through the barrier. All in all it’s less damage than previous years, promoting a new Kido Vice-Chief seems to have done the trick.

Since there is no more fighting to be done, Sousuke offers Ichigo that they walk around the festival some more. He doesn’t answer immediately, shock barely visible in the widening of his eyes and the softening of his scowl. Sousuke doesn’t understand why his interest seems to continually surprise the other. Surely they’ve spend enough time together by now that he’s convinced Ichigo of his earnestness.

Their silent standstill is broken when Kyoraku’s ward pipes up. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll go see if Kyoraku-san want to eat with Yadomaru-san and me.” She hurries off and the others seem to catch on.

Gin excuses himself too and whisks off Matsumoto before the girl can get a word in edgewise. Sousuke wishes them all the best in his mind.

Tousen and Komamura bow before taking off as well, leaving Ichigo alone with Sousuke on the rooftop.

A soft “Ichigo?” shakes the younger Shinigami out of his reverie and, with a dark look in the direction his friends left in, Ichigo accepts his invitation.Not that he really means the scowl, Sousuke thinks. It’s more like that Ichigo probably doesn’t appreciate being left no choice. They shunpo down and join the crowd that’s slowly moving towards one of the food squares. Conversation is slightly stilted at first, but Ichigo has no Rukia around this time to focus on instead paying attention to Sousuke and Sousuke has plenty of experience by now in coaxing Ichigo to talk.

Discussion of the fight they just witnessed become debates about the officers in general. Living with Kaien and being a genius in his own right means Ichigo has had plenty of contact with most of the Lieutenants and officers ranked below, if not most of the Captains. Sousuke doesn’t inquire if Ichigo’s initial opinion on which division he’d want to join still stands. He’s pretty sure it won’t be the answer he wants to hear.

As the evening progresses, the tension leaves Ichigo’s shoulders and the conversation flows freely between them. Sousuke learns that Ichigo is a big believer in ‘if it doesn’t burn your tongue off, it’s not spicy enough’ and has a weakness for chocolate. He drinks in everything new, aching to fit more pieces of the puzzle that is Shiba Ichigo together. It’s clear Ichigo is enjoying himself as well, a not quite smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

So it’s no great surprise that Sousuke regrets having to say goodbye to Ichigo at the end of the night. Make no mistake, he loves Rukia and spending time with her and Ichigo. But he has sorely missed having Ichigo all to himself.

Ichigo says goodbye somewhat awkwardly, adorably so in Sousuke’s opinion. And he can’t hold himself back —doesn’t want to hold himself back — from reaching for Ichigo’s hand and placing a soft kiss on his inner wrist, all the while holding Ichigo’s gaze. The blush that blooms across Ichigo’s face is gratifying.

It’s a happier Sousuke that walks back through the night to his own rooms in 5th division. He’s decided that he doesn’t need to fight Ichigo for this to be the best festival he’s experienced so far.

* * *

Ichigo ignores the shocked stares, open mouths, and excited squeals as he joins his friends on the stands. He resists the urge so smoothen his shihakusho, the one he wears when he goes on missions. He’s switched from his kimono to this when he brought Rukia back to the compound, so he wouldn’t give the surprise away too early.

He avoids answering their questions, focused as he is on Aizen. The other is clearly surprised and unexpectedly eager. Ichigo knew he wanted a fight, has drawn it out for almost a week for precisely that reason. Yet, it seems he’s underestimated how keen Aizen really was.

Ichigo sits through 5 fights before the thrum beneath his skin becomes to much and he walks down to the registration desk. The female Shinigami takes one look at him and matches him up with Aizen. It seems like everyone wants to see him fight his ‘lover’. A quick glance over the stands confirms that. There suddenly are a lot more spectators than the past few days combined, including a lot of seated officers.

Ichigo stalks up the stairs, Zangetsu —still sealed — in hand and his frame relaxed. Aizen is already waiting for him, anticipation glittering in his eyes. They seize each other up for a moment before Ichigo crosses the wooden expanse in the blink of an eye, sword at the ready. Aizen is braced for his swing, but at the last moment Ichigo retracts Zangetsu and twirls around him only to cross blades there. So begins their dance. They are equally matched. Aizen’s experience and tactical mind balancing out with Ichigo power and stamina.

This goes on for a while, neither truly gaining the upper hand or even doing more than superficial damage. Then, Aizen flips his zanpakutou upside down. Ichigo can only just make out “Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu,” before a strange feeling washes over him. Suddenly it’s like he’s under water for a second and time stops. For one long terrifying heartbeat Ichigo can’t move and Zangetsu is screaming in his head to “Pull yourself together, King!”. He draws on his own reiatsu, letting it infuse his whole body as he draws on Zangetsu and Old Man Zangetsu’s powers.

“Black out the moon and stop the rain. Protect and unite, Zangetsu,” he has never used the full command before, but it feels right. Like the katana splitting in his hands feels right andas natural as breathing. The paralysis disappears and the world is set to rights again, just as Aizen’s zanpakutou comes swinging towards his face. Zangetsu blocks the swing and he aims Old Man Zangetsu towards Aizen’s midriff. He jumps away and they seize each other up again for a moment before the dance begins anew.

Ichigo can feel Aizen’s illusions trying to take hold of him, but all he needs to disperse them is to flex his power through Old Man Zangetsu. Aizen is faster now, his swings far more precise and deadly. But Ichigo’s shift from a single to dual blades and his sudden extra reach is throwing him off slightly. Aizen decides to throw Kido into the mix. Ichigo dodges most, blocking those he recognises. He feels ecstatic, he feels alive and viciously joyful. Last time, he didn’t have a chance to enjoy his fight with Aizen, being too caught up in trying to save the world and not dying. Now though, he can and he does. He allows himself to get caught up in the thrill of a worthy opponent and suddenly winning becomes very important. Zangetsu’s cackles and Old Man Zangetsu’s quiet pride and determination only serve to spur him on. Slowly but surely he manages to drive Aizen back, forces him into a defensive position.

As a last defence, Aizen forms a barrier between them while clearly building up for a powerful Hado spell. The moment he lets it go, Ichigo points Old Man Zangetsu at Aizen and flicks his wrist, releasing a Getsuga Tensho powerful enough to shatter both the barrier and the incoming spell and knocking Aizen back. Ichigo shunpoes over and kicks Aizen’s zanpakutou away while pointing Zangetsu at Aizen’s throat.

Aizen has no choice but to admit defeat. When he does, Ichigo seals Zangetsu again and offers Aizen a hand to help him up. He accepts and they come chest to chest. They are both breathing heavily and Ichigo realises that he is still grinning wildly. Sousuke is staring intently at him as their breaths mingle. Ichigo lowers his eyes, unable to hold the stare, becomes aware of the hand that is clutching his hip.

Then the cheering and clapping of the crowd registers and Ichigo takes a panicked step backwards. Most of the audience is on their feet, euphoric at the battle they’ve just witnessed. His friends are still trying to close their mouths. Ukitake and Kyoraku are feverishly whispering to each other. Kaien and Miyako look insanely proud.

All Ichigo can think as the reality of what just happened sinks is “Fuck!”.


	12. Wrongs to right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I wrote this chapter in about 4 hours. I guess I finally had motivation, inspiration, and some time. I'm literally 10 min away from DM'ing a DnD session as I'm posting this, which is right after I 'finished' this chapter. I might come back and redo the last part, but on the other hand it felt finished and I know where I wanna go from here, so I don't know yet.
> 
> This is most likely littered with mistakes, please forgive me and don't hesitate to point them out
> 
> Thank you all for all the love and support! I appreciate each and everyone of you! Every single kudos and review makes my heart sing!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Thank whatever Shinigami responsible for loose hakama,” is all Sousuke could think as he walks off stage. He had not expected to come out of this fight hard as rock and even more head over heels for the most impossible Shinigami to grace Seireitei in all of its history. Ichigo had most certainly surprised him. Actually, scratch that, Ichigo has turned everything he thought he knew on its head and left him bewildered and aroused and utterly infatuated in the wake of those revelations — as usual.

The fight was intoxicating. His expectations had not just been surpassed, they’d been completely obliterated. He’d fully believed in his eventual victory, his experience — both in battle and with his abilities — dictated the outcome, even before they crossed swords for the first time. He’d believed he’d find an equal in Ichigo as long as he’d hold back. He’d thought he’d be able to force Ichigo into Shikai without unsealing Kyoka Suigetsu.

Such fool he’d been. Not only had Ichigo driven him to Shikai first, he’d shaken off the hypnosis — and had made it look _easy._Not to mention, Ichigo had actually won, had disarmed Sousuke and forced him to concede his defeat. Sure, Sousuke could have used Kido and probably extended the fight like that, but he’d seen no reason to. Ichigo had won fair and square. And Sousuke’s original objective had been more than fulfilled. They’d faced each other on equal ground, had both let go as much as they dared to — and maybe far too much, if he was reading the panic in Ichigo’s eyes correctly —and had enjoyed the fight with every fibre of their being.

It had been incredibly addictive. When Ichigo had helped him up, Sousuke had been so very tempted to throw caution to wind and just ravage him there and then. He’d been beyond caring who saw. Let them look, maybe they’d learn a thing or two. However, as he’d been leaning in to finally taste Ichigo and find out how those lips would feel against his own, he’d restrained himself. Ichigo would hate him for doing something so intimate in such a public location. And, if Sousuke is honest with himself, he’d been loath to let others see how Ichigo looked in the throes of pleasure. Bad enough that most of Seireitei now knows how Ichigo looks in the midst of battle. —And he’d been wrong. Kaien might look like Ichigo when he frowned, but Ichigo’s grin doesn’t make him look like his cousin at all. It is a wholly _Ichigo_ expression.

He can’t ignore his Captain, who is waving and gesturing for Sousuke to join him on one of the benches near the front. It’s not that he hates Hirako, but there is a natural distance between them. Though lately that distance seems to have gotten smaller. Sousuke blames it on Ichigo and the effect he has on Sousuke’s mask. He’s opened up more and as a result Hirako seems to have decided to trust him more. Also, Hirako is one of the instigators of the betting pool that’s spread through the divisions like wildfire. Sousuke can’t prove it, the Captain is too clever and sneaky for that, but he knows.

Sitting down next to Hirako, he ignores the Captain’s shit eating grin. Instead, he chooses to focus on Ichigo, who is still standing on the stage. He’s tried to walk off as well, but Miyako stopped him. Whatever she’d said was enough to bring back Ichigo’s scowl and frown. It bothers Sousuke, he worked very hard for that grin, but on the other hand he doesn’t want to share that side of Ichigo either.

At the stairs of the platform, Kyoraku and Kuchiki are arguing vehemently. Sousuke assumes it’s about who is allowed to fight against Ichigo next. Not that he thinks Ichigo has remembered the rules of the Arena quite yet. It soothes a primal and possessive part of his soul that Ichigo has been so focused on their fight he’s forgotten everything else. He’ll have to try and entice Ichigo to another fight. Perhaps under the guise of sparring? He’ll have to word it carefully and find a place that’s not _too_ private. Give him the comfort of an environment that’s not under constant scrutiny yet is not completely isolated either.

Kyoraku seems to have won the argument and is now making his way up the stairs. Sousuke can detect no obvious signs of surprise on Ichigo’s face at yet another fight. His scowl deepens a bit and he rolls his neck, but that’s it. The audience has become aware as well and a tense silence settles over the square. Sousuke is not sure some people are still breathing.

Ichigo makes no move to unseal his zanpakutou and is once again reining in his reiatsu to a ridiculous degree, especially having a better knowledge now of just how much he has. Before, Sousuke thought Ichigo’s level were around those of a seated officer, maybe even some of the Lieutenants. Now he knows Ichigo more than likely equals most of the Captains. Yet, it’s usually kept so close and condensed, it’s difficult to make any estimations. Going by the expressions of those around him, Sousuke surmises they probably believe Ichigo is sparing his reiatsu, not having left enough to go Shikai against a Captain for a full fight.

The assumption is so ridiculous, so utterly absurd, it’s laughable. Ichigo doesn’t need to worry about using his reiatsu sparingly. He can probably go Shikai full-time and not even feel the strain. Heck, he wonders if Ichigo uses some of the excess unconsciously to continually strengthen his body, increase his speed, and eliminate other limits of his body. It’s not unheard of for those with larger than normal reserves.

Focusing back on the stage, the two fighters are still seizing each other up. Kyoraku is probably not going to make the first move — he never does, but Ichigo has a habit of doing away with ‘never’. And Ichigo is clearly still regrouping after he’s let loose in such a spectacular way. Sousuke suspects he got swept away in the excitement of a proper opponent and never intended to even show half as much as he’s done. It might seem nonsensical to hold back now, when the damage is already done, but he supposes it makes sense in Ichigo’s mind. It’s one thing to go toe to toe with a Lieutenant. It’s a whole other thing to do the same with a Captain right after.

In the end, Ichigo still strikes first. He crosses the stage in half a heartbeat. Watching the fight from the audience, Sousuke is able to appreciate the sheer speed Ichigo manages without having to rely on Shunpo. Sousuke had to use it to keep up with him and whenever Ichigo did deign to do a short and complex manoeuvre, Sousuke struggled to keep up. Kyoraku has had time to look and strategize and seems to expect a similar trick as to Ichigo’s original opening move. That’s not the case. Instead, Ichigo goes straight for the Captain. The force behind his blow is a clear surprise to Kyoraku and Ichigo gets the upper hand, driving the Captain back. This doesn’t last long as Kyoraku recovers his composure quickly and starts ‘playing’ with Ichigo. Apparently his zanpakutou, which is known for being moody and capricious, has deigned Ichigo a proper opponent.

Despite the reappearance of the grin, Ichigo is holding back far more than he was against Sousuke. It’s obvious to Sousuke in the way Ichigo allows certain attacks to hit, all the while deflecting and countering far more complex attacks. Still, he’s putting up a pretty fight. Then comes the blow Ichigo won’t be able to counter or dodge. It comes from behind while Ichigo is distracted, one of Kyoraku’s signature moves and a painful one on top of that. Sousuke’s heart stills, he’s half out of his seat. He sees Ichigo close his eyes, both hands clasping his sealed katana, and mouths the words with Ichigo. Words he’s sure are engraved on his soul as deeply as Kyoka Suigetsu’s are. The katana splits in the enormous sword — it sort of looks like a meat cleaver — and the smaller Khyber knife. They deflect both of Kyoraku’s blades from what would have been a finishing blow otherwise. Sousuke can’t see from this far but he knows that Ichigo’s eyes now have a golden ring that enhances the amber of his eyes.

The fight resumes, on a more equal foot — though Sousuke knows it only appears like that. Ichigo is holding back less, but just as capable as when out of Shikai. Kyoraku has less troubles adjusting to the shift in Ichigo’s style than Sousuke had, because of the similarities between their dual wielding. Yet, for all the similarities the differences couldn’t be starker. Kyoraku’s whole thing is deception and misdirection and while Ichigo does know how to use that, he’s far more a being of instinct and brute force. The fight continues as Ichigo struggles to keep up, tiring more and more. Or rather seems to. The general public and even some of the Lieutenants and Captains are fooled by the show Ichigo is giving. Sousuke has to give him kudos for his performance. But it’s not enough to fool those that know how to look underneath the underneath.

Ichigo is planning to graciously lose this bout, without having had to force Kyoraku into Shikai. As would be more than proper for an academy student of his calibre. And it looks like Kyoraku will honour Ichigo’s wish to keep some secrets about the true depth of his powers. The Captain’s reiatsu output rises and Ichigo allows the disarming with a stumble. Sousuke can’t hear what he says to Ichigo, but it’s probably a compliment of some sort. The Captain is clearly very impressed with Ichigo’s prowess, as he should be. Ichigo deserves recognition and respect. The downside to this spectacle is that Sousuke can kiss his chances of having Ichigo in the same division goodbye. He knows the other well enough that Ichigo won’t serve under him now their courting has become more serious. 

Kaien is the second person up on the stage, performing a feat of shunpo the Shihoin would be jealous of. He sweeps Ichigo up in a bear hug. Ichigo doesn’t struggle nearly as much as he normally does, allowing the hug with an air of resignation. Sousuke wonders if Ichigo is finally allowing himself to be touched — like Sousuke believes he subconsciously craves — or if he is more tired than Sousuke originally thought. The ease which Ichigo escapes with once he feels it has gone on long enough, tells its own tale.

Sousuke is the third to congratulate Ichigo. He compliments him on the accomplishment of beating a Lieutenant and standing his ground against a Captain, while holding onto Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo rubs the back of his head at that, shrugging as he tries to come up with a response. He doesn’t see it for the feat it is. Doesn’t understand that this simply doesn’t happen, not even to geniuses. The red flags that throws up are worrying, however they go in the ‘look over that later’ box for now. Instead Sousuke allows his thumb to rub the bare skin at Ichigo’s collarbone as he asks for a spar at a later date. Ichigo is cautious, but the temptation is clearly too much and he agrees without too long a hesitation. Perhaps he believes that he will be able to hold back next time. Sousuke allows him the wishful thinking. By the time he realises there is no way either of them can hold back, he’ll be as addicted as Sousuke is.

Hirako interrupts the moment, “Say, do ya want to join us officers in the post-battle celebration? It’s a little tradition to treat those forced into the Arena. Your little display certainly made an impression.”

Sousuke’s annoyance at Hirako’s timing melts away quickly and he reassures Ichigo that his friends would be welcome as well if he didn’t want to leave them behind, thereby cutting off Ichigo’s prime excuse for not accepting the invitation. Kaien seems to want to say something, but instead yelps as Ukitake comes up next to him with a smile. Ukitake encourages Ichigo to accept. Sousuke looks imploringly at Ichigo begging wordlessly him to accept, and Ichigo capitulates with a sigh and a dark look at Sousuke. He smiles apologetically — not that he means it, but it’s the gesture that counts.

Sliding his hand down, he entwines his fingers with Ichigo’s. He ignores the startled looks that gets him, choosing to bask in how _right_ it feels. Like their hands were made for each other. He tugs Ichigo off the stage, ignoring the oohs and awws of their fanbase.

Ichigo’s friends are hesitant to join them, acutely aware they would never have this chance without Ichigo, but he assures them they’ll be welcomed all the same. In the end, Gin convinces Matsumoto to come and the others follow the example of their leader and his second-in-command.

* * *

Shunsui looks on in amusement as Aizen cajoles Ichigo into joining the traditional post-Arena celebration, though revelry would be a more accurate description. It’s an excuse for the participants to drown out the past couple of days with alcohol. No one enjoyed having to put young upstarts in their place, actual gems were far and few in between, and a fight between Kuchiki and Kenpachi was enough to drive most people to drink.

He guesses Aizen wants a chance to see Ichigo loosened up and get past some of those walls. And who can blame him? The boy has been very very patient in his courting. Taming a wild animal probably takes less effort and time than the Lieutenant has put into his suit — now that he thinks of it, the parallels between a wild, skittish animal and Shiba Ichigo are plenty. And it has paid off. lchigo would not have allowed Aizen the same physical freedom when this whole thing started as he has today. Not to mention the sexual tension during and after their fight. It was exhilarating. Shunsui was, is, quite affected and has plans for later in the evening. He can’t quite suppress his salacious smirk and his lover throws him a _look_. He just winks, enjoying their wide eyes and gulp as they move a little further away.

No, Shunsui sees no problem whatsoever helping Aizen to get Ichigo a little loosened up. It would do the both of them loads of good. In the meantime, he feels like placing a little bet with Hirako. Nothing too major or violating of the pair’s privacy, just a bet on when Ichigo will realise he’s as head over heels with Aizen as the Lieutenant is with him and his reaction to it.

The sake house they hold the celebration at is their usual haunt. Most of the higher seated officers enjoy spending an evening here and there away from their paperwork. And almost all partake in the annual post-Arena drink. Today is no exception. Even some that usually abstain have found their way over tonight. There is a brief spot of uneasiness with the students, who don’t know what to do or where to look.

Lisa, sweet caring Lisa, jumps to the rescue, drawing Matsumoto into a conversation and motioning for Tessai and Hachigen to engage Tousen and Komamura. Neither officer can be described as a social butterfly, but their otherness works well for the two academy students and soon after the flow of conversation goes back to normal.

Ichigo is drawn into a circle with several Captains, Aizen still firmly at his side, and a cup of sake is pushed into his hands. There is a slight hesitation before Ichigo sips and promptly tries to hide a grimace. Shunsui blinks in surprise. A quick recollection doesn’t bring any memory to mind where he’s seen Ichigo drink before. It’s an interesting fact that bears a further look into it. And brings back the uncomfortable question of just how old Ichigo really is. He looks and behaves like he’s seen at least 200 years. But he, his reiatsu, doesn’t _feel_ old. Shunsui hadn’t noticed before, but now, having fought him, it can’t be clearer.

Nevertheless, he seems to be in the minority who have noticed Ichigo inexperience with alcohol. Hirako and Urahara seems much more interested grilling Ichigo about Shikai and all that it entails. Dual wielders are so rare, Shunsui hasn’t met one other than Jushiro in the thousand years they’ve been alive. And Ichigo is a hybrid between the two of them. A single sealed katana like Jushiro, yet two blades of different sizes like Shunsui. And his fighting style, if it can be called a _style,_ is as unique as Ichigo is himself.

The interrogation doesn’t really go anywhere. Ichigo evades almost every question, usually limiting himself to a shrug or an ‘I don’t remember’. The amnesia excuse is a handy one and yet flimsy at the same time. Ichigo seems to feel the same, tension rising in his shoulders with each question he refuses to answer and desperation visible in his eyes.

Shunsui decides to throw the boy a lifeline. Making him uncomfortable was not the point of inviting him and will work against them both short- and long-term. There will be time for answers later. So, he changes the conversation to the divisions, making sure to keep Ichigo’s cup full all the while.

The grateful look Ichigo throws him speaks louder than words. He counts it in his favour. Shunsui likes Kaien’s newest cousin and he owes him a debt in Nanao’s name. If the boy likes him, it will be easier to convince him to become Shunsui’s 3rd seat.


	13. Bad decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! I didn't know I still had it in me. All the better for you I guess ;) I must say all the comments from the last chapter really helped with getting this done as quickly as possible.
> 
> I finally needed to address the age works Soul Society and it's not the easiest explanation so bear with me please. In my mind — to make sense of how anime logic works — there are 2 ways of measuring someone's age as a soul. 
> 
> 1) Outer appearance. It's been established in the anime and manga that new souls look the age they died and that that appearance can be influenced independent of actual time passing. Take for example Yamamoto, who is your stereotypical grandpa, and then Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana, who all can barely qualify as middle aged. Other examples are Hitsugaya and Yachiru, who stay like children for a lot longer. So physical age is pretty much what the person in question feels like and maybe a bit of a guideline for how mature they feel.
> 
> 2) Reiatsu. When in doubt go with the metaphysical force that no one can really explain or quantify. Therefore, one's actual age can be gleaned from subtle changes in their reiatsu. Though it is considered impolite to go probe with every person you meet. And it's not an exact thing, more like baby, young child, teen, adolescent, adult, middle aged, and so fort and so on. New souls have their "true age", aka the age at their time of death, and their souls "mature" the more time spent in Seireitei. For example, Unohana looks like she's not even into her 40s, but a closer look at her Reiatsu would place her nearer to Yamamoto in age.
> 
> I hope this makes things clear. It's a difficult subject even for me and I'm the one folders deep in lore, fan explanations, and those kind of things.
> 
> As always, this chapter is not yet edited and so more than likely riddled with mistakes. I welcome corrections and constructive criticism.
> 
> Please enjoy!

‘This chaos is _so_ worth the annoyance of the Arena,’ Shinji muses, the smirk on his face hidden behind the sake cup he is nursing. Whatever hopes he’d had when he'd invited Ichigo and his friends, the results far exceed them.

The madness didn’t start immediately, the students far too intimidate to do more than nervously answer some questions. Matsumoto, little Gin’s girlfriend, had been the first to find her feet. Shinji can already tell she’ll be an outrageous flirt once she gets some more experience and confidence under her belt. The basics are there, she simply needs to refine them some more. She also is pretty good at reading Ichigo, most likely a result of forcing him to hang out with her. When she felt Ichigo had become to drawn back due to insistent questions — read, interrogation —, she’d distracted the Captains, allowing Ichigo to get his bearings. Shinji had used the opportunity to top up Ichigo’s cup.

As the evening progressed, Kyoraku’s ward had excused herself fairly early. Yadomaru had stepped out to escort her home. The blind one had gotten into a discussion with Aikawa and Kuchiki. It had turned heated for a bit, before calming down again. Now deep into their cups, Aikawa is gesturing widely while the other two are nodding along, thoughtful expressions on their face.

The very tall student with the helmet has continued his original chat with Ushoda and Tsukabishi. They make an odd group, the Captain despite his above average height is dwarfed by the massive Lieutenant and the helmet guy is even taller. Which Shinji hadn’t believed was possible. All three make the furniture around them look comically small.

Matsumoto and Gin disappeared just under an hour ago. The giggling and sultry looks had told a story of their own. Shinji genuinely hopes that they’ll make each other happy. His foxy 3rd seat suffers the same curse as most geniuses: for all that he’s smart beyond believe, he has no idea how to connect to people. It alienates him and his appearance and behaviour only serve to set him further apart from his peers. With any luck Matsumoto will keep him grounded.

He huffs at the group of oddballs, a group that for all intents and purposes shouldn’t be as cohesive as it is, before looking at the person that binds them together. Ichigo’s cheeks are flushed and Shinji detects some slurring when he speaks. It’s a bit of a surprise. Yes, Shinji’s kept his cup filled — and he’s seen Kyoraku and Urahara do the same, they weren’t very sneaky about it — but Shiba’s are known for their almost legendary alcohol tolerance. They work hard and party even harder. Ichigo seems to be a bit of a lightweight in comparison when Shinji considers how slowly he’s been drinking.

However, Ichigo’s tongue hasn’t gotten much looser despite the alcohol, mostly thanks to the fact that he’s not saying a lot. Shinji would commend him for it, but it’s utterly frustrating. His personal space bubble on the other hand has gotten smaller. Aizen is usually allowed at arms’ length, everyone else is kept at least a meter in distance. Now though… Ichigo had _hugged_his cousin before Kaien made his excuses. And, he’d been only tipsy by the looks of it. Kaien’s expression of surprised happiness had been precious.

Shinji tunes back into the exchange between Ichigo, Aizen, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Urahara. The scientist is expounding on the virtues of his own division, obviously not happy with Kyoraku’s blatant bribing of a 3rd seat and training with another dual wielder. Shinji could tell him it’s a futile endeavour. As clever as Urahara is, he’s young and he doesn’t have the same experience manipulating people as Kyoraku has — not that the laidback Captain would ever admit it. Or uses it for that matter. However, he has his sights set on Ichigo and he is clearly not willing to lose the boy to another division.

It’s plain to see that Ichigo isn’t paying Urahara any attention. His gaze is fixed on Aizen, frowning in consideration. Suddenly he puts his sake cup down with a little too much force, making the liquid slosh all over his hand and the table, and exclaims, “Shut up Geta-Boshi, I’ve told you the 12th was out of the runnin’ already. Is gonna be the 8th or nuttin’.”

As he stands up Shinji re-evaluates his earlier estimate of Ichigo’s drunkenness, the boy is positively swaying as he crosses the short distance to where Aizen’s sitting and basically falls in the Lieutenant’s lap. Aizen looks delighted and unsure as Ichigo leans in close. Their noses are touching now. Aizen’s hands are clutching desperately at Ichigo’s sides. Shinji’s not sure why he’s holding back, again. — All of Seireitei has been waiting for this kiss. Shinji had been so sure during the fight that _that_would be the moment, but no. —

Suddenly, Urahara, who still looks put out at Ichigo’s ridiculous nickname — Hat-’n-clogs, really? —, has duck as Aizen’s glasses become a projectile when Ichigo carelessly throws them over his shoulder. They become imbedded in one of the walls of the sake house, which… raises questions about Ichigo’s strength. Meanwhile, the inebriated student is busy raking his hands through Aizen’s hair and pulling it away from his face. Thanks to the spilled sake it even stayed back, changing his appearance vastly. Ichigo sits back a bit, tilting his head as he takes in his work and goes back in to free one strand and drapes it over Aizen’s forehead. Then he nods to himself, seemingly happy with the end result.

“Ichigo? Might I ask why you thought it necessary to dispose of my glasses?” Aizen asks in amusement. Shinji knows that one-eyebrow look well. Aizen’s fond of using it when Shinji comes in with a hangover.

“Yer not foolin’ me with the stupid glasses an’ the stupid hair an’ yer stupid ‘ttitude. Y’look better w’out ‘em,” Ichigo slurs, a defiant look on his face. He brings his face closer again, so their noses are touching.

“Careful, little one. I might bite,” Aizen teases. His hands no longer have a death grip on Ichigo’s waist.

Ichigo smirks, sultry and challenging at the same time — and that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is —, “I bite back. Can ya handle dat?” The retort is punctuated with a nip at Aizen’s ear. The Lieutenant has to visibly restrain himself, fingers visibly digging into Ichigo’s sides. Ichigo’s playing with fire, he’s lucky that Aizen has such amazing self-control. Shinji’s not sure how Aizen hasn’t fucked Ichigo through the fool already between the fight earlier and now this, but that can’t be healthy.

The next instant, Aizen is hauling a protesting Ichigo from his lap and hands him over to Kyoraku. Handing the protesting Shinigami over is a task and a half, since Ichigo seems to have doubled his arms and legs in under a second and is using them all to cling to Aizen. Who can doubt his Shiba heritage now?

Aizen stops Ichigo’s attempts with a hand cupped around his face. “When I kiss you for the first time, I want to be sure you’ll remember it the next morning and every morning afterwards.”

A blushing Ichigo is half dragged, half carried outside by Kyoraku. Jushiro follows, the older Captain is chuckling softly and gives Aizen an approving nod.

Aizen watches them leave, then picks up his sake cup and draining it in one gulp. Shinji offers him the glasses he’s plucked out of the wall while his Lieutenant was busy warding off octopus-Ichigo. Unfortunately, they are pretty much ruined. The glass is cracked in both, one of the lenses sits loose in the bend frame. The ears are holding on with a thread. Aizen takes them, spares them a look, and sighs as he rakes a hand through his hair. He’s still looking longingly at the door.

Shinji claps a hand on his shoulder, feeling pity for the man. It can’t have been easy, rejecting the person you’re courting when they’re finally returning your interest. But he understands why Aizen did it. To have taken advantage of the situation would have been an unforgivable offence.

* * *

Jushiro is still chuckling softly as he breathes in the cool night air, his lungs burning only slightly. Seeing Ichigo so unguarded is refreshing, even though he’s a bit worried about the young Shinigami. He is well aware the Captains that kept Ichigo’s cup full meant well, but it obvious that Ichigo hasn’t had a lot of experience drinking alcohol and has, unbeknownst to them, passed into roaring drunk territory. Which he knows wasn’t Shunsui’s intention. And not entirely his fault. The Shiba’s tolerance for alcohol is legendary. The amount Ichigo had ingested wouldn’t have been enough to get Kaien tipsy.

Casting a look at Shunsui, he realises he’ll have to have a word with him about the guilt edged onto his face. He clearly feels very bad about letting things get this far and Ichigo embarrassing himself in front of Aizen. As amusing as it was, Jushiro hopes it won’t set back the progress Aizen has made. He can easily see Ichigo crawling back into his shell and putting up even more walls than before. Well, he’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen.

Kukaku is the one to help them bring Ichigo to his bedroom in the compound. She is not happy with the state Ichigo is in, but only purses her lips instead of making the scathing remarks she’s capable of. Though the hug that Ichigo greets her with helps with stunning her into silence.

Jushiro glances around Ichigo’s room in curiosity. It’s pretty bare for the most part. A bed, desk and closet, and of course Rukia’s crib. The walls are a soft greyish blue, they match with the deeper blue of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s sheets. The only noteworthy thing is a mask that hangs at the wall above Ichigo’s headboard. It’s a bit creepy, with slitted eyeholes and lots of painted on teeth. The three dark red stripes remind him of something, but Jushiro can’t really put a finger on it.

As soon as they enter the room, a gurgle is heard from the crib and Ichigo walks over, a lot steadier on his feet all of a sudden. He lifts Rukia without hesitation and sits down smoothly on the bed, all the while rocking her and murmuring sweet nothings. Kukaku helps taking his shoes and socks off before draping the sheets over them and gesturing Jushiro and Shunsui out of the room.

“Kaien will want to have words with you both when he hears about this. I sincerely hope you kept Ichigo out of trouble the whole night, or there will be hell to pay,” she says in a cold voice as she shows them out.

Shunsui flinches, but Jushiro just smiles at her. “Naturally. I’ll be by late tomorrow morning for a word with Ichigo. Please let him know if he is awake before I’ve arrived.”

She frowns as she searches his face. After a couple of moments, she nods and firmly shuts the door in their faces.

Shunsui looks miserable as they walk back through Seireitei. Jushiro is sure he is stewing in his own guilt for getting Ichigo so wasted. Even if it did get him the declaration he’d wanted. He lets his old friend beat himself up, before interrupting the morose train of thoughts with a shoulder bump.

“You couldn’t have known,” Jushiro reassures Shunsui.

The look of abject despair in those sad puppy eyes makes him feel sad for Shunsui. “Shiro, you don’t understand. It’s so much worse than we thought,” Shunsui wines.

Jushiro raises an eyebrow. “Why? Because of the incident between Aizen-san and Ichigo? I’m sure Aizen-san won’t let things become awkward.”

Shunsui hangs his head and shakes no dejectedly. “You probably didn’t feel it. Ichigo keeps his reiatsu really close to himself. But, between the fight and taking him home…I don’t think he’s as old as we thought.”

“How young are we speaking here, Shunsui? Just shy of triple digits? That’s young, I’ll grant you that, but if he’s had to grow up quickly because of whatever happened to him in Rukongai, it wouldn’t be that strange.” Jushiro tries to make sense of Shunsui’s ramblings while ignoring the growing dread in his stomach.

Shunsui comes to a stop in the middle of the deserted street and buries his head in his hands. Jushiro can hear a stifled sob. “Shiro… He feels barely older than Rukia.”

Jushiro feels his world tilt and he struggles to breath. His hold on Shunsui is now as much to keep himself upright as it is to support the other man. He fights the nausea as he faintly asks, “How much older?”

“Late teenager, early adolescent, I’d say. It’s difficult to get an exact read.”

Jushiro sees his own horror mirror in Shunsui’s eyes. They’d got a child drunk. Worse, they had let him go on potentially dangerous missions. Shunsui had been serious when fighting Ichigo! It was sickening. And pretty soon Ichigo would enter the Gotei 13 and be forced to put his life on the line day after day. Oh Lord, a teen had unlocked Shikai! And _hadn’t_ skipped home proudly to tell everyone about it.

“We can’t do anything about it, Shiro. Yamamoto wants him in the force so bad and the some of the other Captains won’t hesitate in snatching him up anyways despite his age,” Shunsui said, tears in his eyes.

“Then we better make sure he does enter your division where we can keep a close eye on him,” Jushiro states firmly, already making and discarding plans. “We’ll start that mentorship you offered earlier. No one would be surprised after his Shikai display.”

Shunsui nods, seemingly a bit reassured now they have at least the beginnings of a plan. Then he blanches. “Shiro…we’ll have to tell Kaien,” he whispers, as if Jushiro’s Lieutenant will appear from the shadows if he speaks too loudly.

Jushiro’s first reaction is ‘NO!’. But deep down he knows they’ll have to. Kaien can and will kill tell if they hid this from him and he finds out at a later date. They’ll have to time it right though and be prepared to forcefully reign in his initial reactions. Jushiro has no doubts that the Shiba Head will want to swaddle Ichigo tightly and hide him away from the world. But they can’t. Not that Ichigo would let them. Jushiro lets out a weak chuckle at the thought of Ichigo’s reaction to such mother henning. It quickly devolves into a sob as he goes over the possibilities of how such a young soul became such an independent and capable warrior.

“Yes, we will,” he affirms Shunsui’s statement. “But gently and only when Ichigo is not around. I doubt we’d survive the explosion those two tempers would create.” Another realisation hits him. “Do…do you think Aizen-san knows?” His voice trembles. He likes the Lieutenant, would hate to think bad of him.

“No.” Shunsui’s denial is adamant. “Aizen is many things, not all of them morally correct, but he is not a cradle robber. And we won’t tell him. Despite his initial hesitance, Ichigo hasn’t shown any distress in his interactions with Aizen or during Aizen’s interactions with Rukia, which tells me he trusts Aizen on a different level than just about everyone else in Seireitei. If we’re doing this, helping Ichigo enter the force smoothly and curbing Kaien’s instincts, the least we can do is leave those two alone. I have every confidence that Aizen won’t rush or pressure Ichigo into things he’s not ready for.”

Shunsui is correct and needing to worry about one less thing is a blessing in this instance. They’ll be having their hands full as is. Not that Ichigo will appreciate it most likely. If they’re not subtle with their assistance he’ll probably fight them each step of the way.

Jushiro hums at irony of them — the two oldest Captains of Seireitei — almost losing their wits over how to best protect the youngest ever Shinigami to ever enter the force. They haven’t _cared _like this for too many centuries to count. One has to wonder what exactly it is about Ichigo that draws people like moths to flame.


	14. Tea and conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Yet another chapter bites the dust!
> 
> This is unedited as of yet, so feel free to point out any mistakes I've missed. And suggestions for tags are always welcome, since I'm very good at tagging 😅
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment on your way out!

A persistent ray of sun peeks between the curtains and teases Ichigo's eyes. He groans and rolls around, pushing his face into his pillow and hoping it will stop the pain as well the light. His head is pounding something fierce and he feels vaguely nauseous. The chirping of the birds outside his window is obnoxious. His mouth tastes like something foul died inside. But the worst thing is that he cannot for the life of him remember how he got back to his bed in the Shiba Compound.

'I'm never ever going to drink again,' Ichigo promises himself.

'Aww King, come on. Just because ye'r a lightweight, doesn't mean ya hafta deny the rest of us our pleasures,' Zangetsu whines, though there is a slight hint of amusement in his tone. Ichigo wonders what he has done that cracks up his zanpakutou.

'Shut up,' Ichigo spits back. 'I feel like I went several rounds against Yhwach and barely got out alive.' It's not the best comparison, since he _has_ gone multiple rounds against Yhwach and survived and he still felt better afterwards than he feels now.

Old Man Zangetsu speak up, wistfulness in his voice, 'I agree with Zangetsu, the taste of sake was quite…nice. Though I believe we can all do without the hangover. Ichigo, concentrate on channelling your reishi through your body, like you would with Blut Vene, and let it alleviate the discomfort.'

Ichigo does as Old Man Zangetsu says. It takes a while, surprisingly concentrating on anything is pretty hard when your head feels like it's going to explode any second now. But, at last he can feel his hangover fading. Just in time, because Rukia has woken up and she's clearly hungry. He sits up while cradling the small body against him and notices that he's still in his outfit from yesterday. A scan of his room reveals a steaming pot of tea and Rukia's bottle on the desk. He really must have been out of it to not wake up when it was brought to his room.

Rukia drinks eagerly from her bottle and Ichigo takes that time to try and recall yesterday's events. He groans as he remembers how much he's let himself go during his fight with Sousuke. That so wasn't how he had intended for that fight to go. He had revealed his Shikai! He had cancelled out Sousuke's Shikai! Kaien is going to raise hell, he can feel it in his bones. Mercifully he had managed to keep his wits about him against Kyoraku. Though Ichigo has a sneaking suspicion it hadn't really fooled the Captain.

And then…there had been a party of some sort. He'd been avoiding questions about his past from…Urahara and Shinji? He really needs to do something about his amnesia excuse. It's not going to last much longer, and some people are already looking sideways at him, not fooled in the least by what has become a weak excuse. If only he'd have a decent background that could explain most of his abnormalities without have to tell anyone about his time-travelling — dimension travelling? — and fucked up parentage.

His breath catches for a moment, his chest tight, but then Rukia gurgles, indicating she's finished with her bottle and he focuses back on her. Ichigo burps her and then gets both of them ready for the day. All the while trying to remember what else had happened at the party. He'd been served sake. His first taste of alcohol and he hadn't found it particularly nice. As he tries and fails to bring back more memories of what else happened, it's changing out of his uniform that gives him his next clue. A set of bruises on either side of his hips. They are a vivid blue and purple and examining them in the mirror brings back the feeling of strong hands with long fingers digging into his waist.

Ichigo almost chokes in shock and starts inspecting himself in the mirror, looking for other bruises, to the soundtrack of Zangetsu laughing his head off. Thankfully, his search comes up empty and he doesn't feel any discomfort in place there shouldn't be. It's reassuring though it doesn't answer any of his questions. 'What the hell happened last night?'

'Not a clue, King.' Ichigo can _see_ the smirk on Zangetsu's face. 'We blacked out around the same time you did.'

Ichigo swears long and hard, for once not caring that Rukia's impressionable ears might pick up the bad language. He has an inkling of what happened, but he desperately wants to be wrong. From what he remembers, Sousuke was present and close-by last night. His stupid hindbrain doesn't have any inhibitions when it comes to Sousuke, as their fight has proven. Ichigo can only hope he hasn't said or done anything too revealing.

He's tempted to stay in his room all day and avoid people for as long as he can. Preferably forever. But Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't a coward, and neither is Shiba Ichigo. So, it is with a racing heart and a vague feeling of nausea that Ichigo leaves his room, Rukia on his hip, and faces the world.

Luckily the compound is quite empty with only a few retainers that bow respectfully when Ichigo passes them. He hesitates as for where to go first, but his growling stomach makes the decision for him. He heads for the kitchen, intend on grabbing a quick bite before going out, but a voice calls out for him when he passes the dining room. Ichigo freezes momentarily, several options going through his mind and each one worse than the last, before the identity of the voice fully registers. He turns around to see Ukitake seated at the table with a full breakfast spread laid out.

"Taicho," Ichigo greets the Captain respectfully as he reluctantly takes a sit behind the only other setting, directly across from the older Shinigami. A seat for Rukia is conveniently placed close-by.

Ukitake responds with a kind smile and a "Good morning".

They sit in silence for a while. Ichigo straps Rukia into her seat first, making sure she has plenty of toys to keep her occupied, before he fills his cup with tea from the pot. It's a blend he hasn't tasted before, but it does wonders for the residual protesting of his stomach and he tucks into the rest of his breakfast with gusto.

Ukitake waits until Ichigo is mostly done with eating before asking, "So how do you feel, Ichigo? You were quite intoxicated when Shunsui and I brought you home."

In other words, Ichigo had been three sheets into the wind and they hadn't trusted him to get home safely on his own. A wise decision probably, given how little Ichigo remembers. But it makes him pretty embarrassed that these Captains, who he does look up to, had had to escort him.

He scratches the back of his neck and apologises, "Sorry for inconveniencing you. I'm sure you had better things to do."

Ukitake sizes him up for a moment from behind his cup. "No need to for you to apologize, Ichigo. It's us who owe you the apology. Shunsui in particular feels incredibly guilty for not recognising when you had passed your limits. It was not his intention to get you that drunk, or mine for that matter. We had simply hoped you might loosen up a bit with the help of some sake. I hope you can forgive us for our misguided ideas." Ukitake's expression is pained, true remorse written in every line of his face.

Ichigo feels slightly panicked. What on Earth had happened that Ukitake and Kyoraku felt so guilty about? He sincerely doubts it was just getting him drunk. They don't know him, probably assumed he is like Kaien, who can drink a full bottle of sake in one sitting and not even feel it.

Ukitake is still looking imploringly at Ichigo and he manages to stammer a "Apology accepted," out.

His expression must have given him away because Ukitake seems to realise something. "Perhaps you would like an overview of what happened last night? I presume your memories are a bit vague," he asks.

Ichigo nods, snorting internally. Vague is one hell of an understatement.

"Well," Ukitake starts, "you spent most of the night talking with me, Shunsui, Aizen-san, Hirako-san, and Urahara-san. Several other Captains popped by but didn't really stay long. Hirako-san and Urahara-san in particular were quite interested in your past."

Ichigo squirms in his seat, he knew those two would try and fish for information. They are too curious for their own good and, unfortunately, won't buy his amnesia explanation for long. They are also amongst the few people who would see time-travel as an actual possibility and not just a joke.

Ukitake ignores Ichigo's unease and continues, "They were, however, even more interested in what division you plan to go to when you graduate. You broke quite a few hearts when you announced you were only interested in three divisions." Ukitake smiles in fond remembrance. "And even more when you made yourself very clear to Urahara-san that it would be the 8th or nothing."

Ichigo does his best to resist the temptation of banging his head on the table. Because he can pretty much imagine how that went down. Urahara never did know when to drop a subject. He can only hope he was present enough not to fall back into his old habit of calling Urahara…

"I'm sure Otobarashi-taicho and Aikawa-taicho won't take offence at an exclamation in the heat of the moment, should you want to join either division after all. You were obviously very deep in your cup by then. I doubt even you would call a Captain by a nickname when sober. Geta-Boshi is an interesting name though. Would you mind if I inquired how you came by it?" Ukitake asks casually, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Now Ichigo does give in and lets his head drop on the wooden table. Not as hard as he'd prefer to, but he doesn't want to upset Rukia. He is never ever in his life going near alcohol again and Zangetsu has permission to take over if he is ever tempted. 'But only to get him away from it,' he warns his gleeful zanpakutou. Who promptly starts whining in disappointment.

"I must have been inspired by his shoes," Ichigo mumbles. It sounds feeble and stupid to his own ears, but there is no way he can come up with anything better right now. Or ever, for that matter. He doesn't lie well.

Ukitake seems to take the explanation at face value. However, Ichigo is quickly grasping that the Captain hides a lot behind that placid smile, and it makes him uneasy.

"Anything else happened before you kindly took me home?" Ichigo asks, not sure he wants to know, but needing to.

Ukitake takes a moment to think, before going, "Oh! You did give Aizen-san a makeover. The effect was rather extraordinary. I hear there is even a petition going around, an anonymous one of course, that he keeps the look. Between you and me," he smiles like they are sharing a secret, "I did sign it once I got wind of it."

Ichigo is sure Ukitake can read the 'Shit!' on his face. Because he knows, even without remembering it, exactly what he has done. He's tried to give Sousuke his post-defection look. Why, oh why, did he do that? Yes, it's hot. He knew that even when Aizen was the enemy and before he'd sorted out his teenage hormones. But, Sousuke doesn't need any more ammunition than he already has and to be honest, Ichigo isn't sure of his reaction when he comes face to face with Sousuke looking like Aizen.

The two have become distinct separate entities in his mind. Aizen was the enemy. A heartless, genius monster consumed by his own loneliness and hubris. Ichigo hated him for hurting his friends. For trying to kill Rukia. For kidnapping Inoue. For the loss of Ichigo's own powers. Sousuke is a lonely genius too, but he still knows how to love and show kindness. He treats Rukia like she is his own. He looks at Ichigo like he's hung the stars and sun and moon, and like he'd gladly collect the all should Ichigo ask for them. He's a man Ichigo could… Ichigo shies away from even thinking the word. He's not there yet, but he could be soon.

Ukitake's voice brings Ichigo back from his spiralling thoughts. "After that Shunsui and I decided to take you home."

Ichigo breathes a little easier. He's sure there is more that Ukitake isn't telling him, for whatever convoluted reason, but it can't be too bad. This is manageable. He'll have to evade Urahara for a while and train himself to think of the Shinigami as Urahara and not Geta-Boshi. And if Sousuke decides to keep the look, get used to it so he doesn't flinch every time Sousuke comes calling. Nothing he can do about the questions surrounding his past, except keep insisting on not remembering much. But those are things he can do.

He is about to thank the Captain for telling him what happened last night, when Ukitake fixes him with a stare that has none of the nonchalance he's displayed hitherto. "Ichigo, I realise you have difficulty trusting and confiding in people, but if you ever need a good cup of tea to air your troubles to, my door is always open. It's not right that one as young as you should shoulder all your problems on your own. "

"I'm not a child!" Is the first thing out of Ichigo's mouth. It's an automatic reaction, one he can't stop. Doesn't care to stop. He doesn't want Ukitake, who he genuinely respects, to see or treat him as a child. He's not. He hasn't been a child since his mother died and his…Goat Face forgot how to function as a normal person.

Ukitake blinks at his rapid response. "No, you're not. Whatever you've been through, and I'm sure it's quite a tale, has shaped you into a person most people can only dream of being. But you are _young_. That's an undeniable fact. I would feel better if you at least knew you can come to me, should you ever feel the need. It's difficult confiding in those you love. I know that better than anyone. And you wouldn't need to fear judgement from me. There is nothing you can say that would faze me. And you don't need to tell me anything you're not comfortable with me knowing. Sometimes, just being able to talk about your day can be enough"

Ichigo has to repress a look of disbelief. Ukitake might be older than dust, but he sincerely doubts he has ever considered time travel being possible. But Ukitake is waiting for a response, so he grumbles, "I'll keep it in mind." He's actually strangely touched by the offer, even though he won't take the other up on it. Maybe the tea part. This is a very good blend and Ichigo is pretty sure they don't have anything like it in the entire compound.

Ukitake nods, apparently satisfied with that answer, and Ichigo thinks this talk will finally be over. Yet, the Captain starts talking again. "I haven't yet informed Kaien about your age. Shunsui and i didn't want to blindsight you or set an irate Kaien on you without any warning. But I feel the duty to tell him since he is my Lieutenant. He should know, as the Head of your Clan and your guardian."

Ichigo shrugs, not really caring. "Okay." He doesn't know why Ukitake is making such a big deal about it all of a sudden. Loads of people at the Academy look his age. Ise looks barely into puberty. He doubts Kaien will have as big a reaction as Ukitake is expecting.


	15. Baby Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter. It was a bit difficult to write and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed as of yet. All mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out. I welcome constructive criticism.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a review on your way out!

_'Only a couple of years older than Rukia… Twenty at most… Difficult to get an exact read… Unohana-taichou will know more with an in-depth examination…'_

Parts of the conversation keep echoing through Kaien's mind as his worldview crumbles into dust. Ichigo, his brave and stubborn and unmatched genius baby brother is a child! Only a couple decades older than the infant he so readily adopted. The infant they let him adopt because he seemed so capable of handling it. His baby brother went up against and _defeated _one of the most talented Lieutenants in the history of the Gotei 13. Shunsui was _serious_ when fighting against Ichigo yesterday! Kaien had allowed a child to enter the Academy. Had encouraged the fast track to graduation his teachers had proposed. He had taken a child into the worst Rukongai districts to weed out Hollows — the districts where he was found nonetheless, bloodied and on the cusp of death — and hadn't kept him within 5 feet at all times. He had allowed a dirty old man to court his innocent baby brother! Had encouraged the relationship since they looked so cute together!

"I'm going to castrate Aizen for even looking at Ichigo like that and then I'm going to pull Ichigo out of the Academy. It will still be there in 200 years if Ichigo wants to join at a more appropriate age," Kaien announces, daring the two Captains to go against him.

Shunsui and Jushiro share a look, before Shunsui pulls him back down and Jushiro starts speaking. "You won't do either, Kaien. The Captain-Commander will never agree with Ichigo leaving the Academy when he is so close to graduation and we are sure Aizen-san doesn't know. No one knows."

"The Captain-Commander has no say about internal family conflicts. Ichigo doesn't meet the requirements to enter the Academy, so as his legal guardian and Head of the family I'm removing him from an unsafe environment." Kaien resolutely ignores the fact that _he _hadn't noticed his baby brother's age.

_'What if Ichigo had felt pressured by the expectations of his new family and hadn't dared to speak up in fear of disappointing them?'_

"Kaien," Shunsui's stern tone grabs his attention and the usually easygoing Captain levels him with a severe expression. "You know as well as we do that there is no age limit to enter the Academy. Ichigo passed the tests presented by a jury of teachers. He can read and write. And a guardian cannot remove a pupil without a very good reason. Ichigo has unlocked Shikai in front of the majority of the higher seated officers. Whatever reason you invent, it will not be approved."

Kaien starts to protest, but Jushiro cuts him off. "And Ichigo will fight you every step of the way if you do decide to interfere in his life. When I talked to him earlier and called him young, he immediately rebelled at the thought of being treated like a child. Whatever Ichigo went through, it has matured him far beyond his years."

A thought sneaks into Kaien's head. "Why did you talk with Ichigo, Jushiro? How did the two of you even find out about Ichigo's age?"

The looks of guilt on the two Captains face make Kaien's anger rise to the surface again. "Did you get my underage baby brother drunk? How could you?!"

_'Another thing Ichigo had felt uncomfortable saying no to? Just how much had his family failed to protect him?'_

Jushiro slams a hand on the table between them. A move so out of character for the kind and passive Captain it shuts Kaien up. However, his surprise only lasts for a moment. Then, his raging temper fuelled by worry and guilt stills into ice-cold fury, the calm before the storm. 'He needs to find Ichigo. Protect him.' He stretches out his senses — can see the two Captains shivering when his Reiatsu reaches them but can't bring himself to car. Ichigo is close-by, with that…pervert.

* * *

Ichigo had expected flashbacks when coming face to face with Sousuke and his new look. He'd expected to flinch, which would only have added to the already existing awkwardness. He'd expected to see an enemy, _the_ enemy — more-so than Yhwach could ever be. It makes him want to hide when Ganju runs up and tells him Sousuke is waiting at the door for him and Rukia. Ostensibly to enjoy the last day of the festival, but Ichigo is completely sure that's only a convenient excuse. And probably true, knowing Sousuke. Just not the whole truth.

But they do have to talk. So Ichigo pulls himself together by his backbone of steel, gathers Rukia close, and hopes that his scowl will disguise his nerves at least a little. He has plenty of experience with running headfirst into dangerous situations way above his pay grade. Yet his heart has never tried to beat though his chest before. His hands have never been this clammy, nor his legs as heavy before. And dread has never pooled in his stomach like this before. He has never blinked at enemy or fight before, not even when they were clearly above him in skill and experience. But now Ichigo wants nothing more than to run far, far away.

He doesn't. Of course, he doesn't. Instead he forces himself towards the doors of the compound. They loom up ahead. Bigger and scarier than they ought to be, for such colourful wooden doors. As he reaches out, he notices his hand is shaking. It doesn't really register at first. His hands never shake. He loosens his hold on his Reiatsu just a little. If he has to choose between fight or flight, he prefers to be ready for battle. At least that's something he is familiar with.

On the other side of the door he finds…Aizen with Sousuke's smile and soft demeanour. Or rather Sousuke with an Aizen makeover. His look may have changed, but his essence is still the same. And, surprisingly, he looks as nervous as Ichigo feels. Making him wonder if Ukitake has really told him everything there was to know.

They don't get passed a couple of hesitant greetings — very uncharacteristic for the normally smooth Sousuke — before Ichigo can feel the icy wrath sweep from deeper inside the compound. Ichigo had fallen into the river once, back in Karakura Town. Pushed by bullies when he still had the memorial of his mother at the place where she drowned. The feeling of drowning in the winter river comes very close to what he's feeling now. Except he's not 10. He might still fear drowning, but at least he can swim now. And he doesn't hesitate to fight back anymore.

As the doors fly open under Kaien's rage, Ichigo easily slides in between him and Sousuke —Rukia is shoved into the lieutenant's arms —, calling forth Shikai without a second thought. Zangetsu stops the trident in its tracks, while Old Man Zangetsu cuts through the waves, stopping them from hurting Sousuke. Kaien goes for another strike, but then seems to realise who exactly is stopping his attacks.

The Reiatsu pressure drops as Kaien flinches away, looking stricken at Ichigo. He stumbles back a bit, sealing his zanpakutou at the same time. "Ichigo, what…" he stutters. The rage is still there, but it's tainted by guilt now.

"That's my question," Ichigo scowls back. "What the fuck is going on?!" He has no idea what has gotten into Kaien to try and attack Sousuke like that. Does he think Sousuke tried to take advantage of him last nigh? Is that it? But Ukitake and Kyoraku are right there. If they had told him about last night, he should know nothing happened. Nothing has happened, right?

Before anything else can happen, Ukitake and Kyoraku interfere. Ukitake guides Kaien back inside and Kyoraku beckons them to follow. Sousuke seems to hesitate, so Ichigo grabs Rukia with one hand and takes Sousuke's wrist in the other to pull him inside. When Kyoraku turns around to lead the way, Ichigo slides his hand down and entangles their fingers.

He decidedly does not look back at Sousuke in the hope that will hide his blushing. (It doesn't. His ears and the back of his neck are doing their level best to outshine his hair. Not that it matters. Sousuke's cheeks have a lovely rosy tint of their own.)

* * *

Jushiro presses the cup into his Lieutenant's hands with pursed lip. He is not happy with the man he considers a son. But his horrified look tells him Kaien feels bad enough as is, so he will let it rest for now. He can't possibly devise a punishment worse that what Kukaku will come up with anyways.

Shunsui holds the door open for Aizen and Ichigo, and Jushiro gives him a _look_. He was right when he'd insisted on telling Kaien only when Aizen and Ichigo where far enough away they could stop Kaien in his rampage. But no, Shunsui had insisted on "the sooner, the better", and look what happened!

Jushiro does a double take at the joined hands and Ichigo's bright red face. What a wonderful development, with admittedly horrible timing. A quick glance at Kaien confirms his renewed anger. Thankfully, Jushiro's hand is still enough to ground him. Or at least keep him seated.

Miyako pops her head around the door, no doubt lured here by her husband's Reiatsu. His 3rd seat is a smart woman even when she doesn't possess all the facts. Ichigo isn't eager to hand Rukia over, but he clearly doesn't want her present either. The reluctance is written all over his face. A stark difference to the instinctive handing over only a couple of minutes ago.

After the door has closed again, Ichigo plops down on the other side of the table. His posture screams teenage rebellion, rather than just his usual casually discarding of formalities. It's a volatile cocktail of rudeness, stubbornness, and belief that everyone else in the world is wrong. And it's written all over Ichigo. If Kaien thinks Ichigo is going to go down quietly, he's dead wrong.

"Get away from the pervert, Ichigo," Kaien snaps.

Aizen startles next to Ichigo. He obviously has no clue about the reason behind Kaien's anger and it clearly puzzles him. Jushiro can count one hand the amount of times he's seen Aizen visibly confused or out of his depth, and they all have to do with Ichigo.

"No. What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo growls back.

Ichigo's temper is rising to match Kaien's rage, though less tightly controlled. If anything his control over his Reiatsu is the worst Jushiro has ever seen it, aside from when Ichigo's fighting. And even then it was focused. The golden aura around him seethes with anger and frustration. And feels decidedly too young to match the looks of the person it belongs.

"My problem is that that…pervert," Kaien points at Aizen, "is a dirty old man who preys on children and you shouldn't be anywhere near him!" he finishes with a snarl.

Ichigo blinks and scrunches his eyebrows together, clearly confused at Kaien's outburst. Aizen on the other hand flinches and squints in Ichigo's direction. With Ichigo's Reiatsu practically whipping around him, it doesn't take long him long to realise exactly what Kaien means. He looks horrified at his discovery, though he doesn't make any move to put more distance between them. Jushiro's hand, still on Kaien's shoulder, is the only thing keeping Kaien from lunging at the other Lieutenant and Jushiro hopes Ichigo won't have to think too long about this one.

He doesn't. They can literally see the coin drop as Ichigo's expression turns from adorably confused to livid in the span of a few seconds. He's on his feet before they can blink. If anyone doubted Ichigo is not a true Shiba, they can no longer.

"I am not a child! And even if I was, you can't tell me what do! How the fuck dare you!" They've seen and heard a multitude of Ichigo's expressions. But they've never heard him shout before. He roars, so loudly it feels like the house is shaking. His Reiatsu is flaring around them, almost painfully so.

"I am the Head of your Clan and…" Kaien can't even finish his sentence before Ichigo is in his face. He's only a hair shorter than Kaien and built lighter, but in his rage he might have been a foot taller, for how intimidating he is.

"I wouldn't care if you were my father," he hisses with indignant fury. "You don't control my life and you control me."

Jushiro decides it's time to break up the fight before Ichigo can kill his older cousin. Aizen seems to have gotten the same idea, because he places a gentle hand on Ichigo's back. With his other hand he guides Ichigo's zanpakutou back to his waist. Jushiro is pretty sure Ichigo hadn't noticed he had raised it in the first place. It's curious to see how quickly Ichigo calms down under the older man's touches. He's still glaring daggers at Kaien, but that's not unexpected.

Jushiro for his part leans in to Kaien's ear. "You're not going to win this fight. Give up if you want to continue having any sort of relationship with Ichigo beyond him ignoring you."

Kaien goes limp as the anger leaves him. His head hangs down and his eyes are closed. "I know," he murmurs back brokenly.

Then he rights his back with determination. He turns back to Ichigo and bows deeply to him. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I was way out of line."


	16. Little Soldier Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but the past month and a half have been very busy and difficult for me. I moved out of my parent's house and into my own, which is a big change that was very stressful. It's also been murderously hot for over 2 weeks now, which doesn't really get the creative juices flowing. On top of that I've been struggling mentally and it's only this week that I feel semi-normal again.
> 
> Anyways, enough about me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's still unbeta-ed so feel free to correct my mistakes in a polite manner. I'm also open to constructive criticism and people's ideas/theories. Reviews give me motivation and inspiration to write
> 
> I would like to repeat that this fic's main pairing is HOMOSEXUAL, as in Aizen and Ichigo are both male. Any comments on changing genders will be ignored and removed. While i do enjoy a spot of gender bending, this is not the story for that.
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment on your way out!
> 
> PS: Shigekuni = Yamamoto the Captain-Commander

Ichigo glares at Kaien, as if the pressure behind his eyes — it's not tears, dammit! — can permanently dispel the lies and the subterfuge. He hasn't thought about his age, his physical age, in so long. Nobody ever seemed to care before, so why should Ukitake and Kyoraku care now? Why should Kaien care when Goat-Face never did?

"I haven't been a child since Mom died." The words slip out without his permission. Kaien jerks his head up to look at him and Ichigo doesn't want to face the pity he will surely find there. But he does, he can't not face Kaien. And it's not pity he finds in those eyes, but genuine pain and sorrow. Kaien grieves for him, _with him. _The moment feels like it could last forever, but Ichigo breaks it by turning his head away. "Apology accepted," he mumbles, hoping that will make them go away and leave him in peace.

Whatever else could have happened, it is stopped by the appearance of four Hell Butterflies. The Captains and Lieutenant immediately extend a hand for them to land, almost without thinking. The same message is echoed throughout the room: "All Captains and Lieutenants are requested to attend an emergency meeting immediately."

Kaien clearly isn't happy about having to stop their discussion, but he dutifully follows after his Captain. He still gives Ichigo a look that screams the last hasn't been said on the subject. Ukitake and Kyoraku are exchanging worried looks and Ichigo can't blame them. He has a nasty gut feeling about this meeting. It's even worse that he can't predict what it's about. That he has already changed the past this much.

Sousuke lingers, obviously waiting for the others to leave first and get a private moment. Ichigo had been close enough to feel the shock and dismay in his Reiatsu. He's not sure he wants to have this conversation now with Sousuke. Or ever really. He can't even bring himself to meet Sousuke's eyes. The choice is taken away from him when a gentle, yet firm hand lifts his chin and forces him to look up at Sousuke. He can't read Sousuke like he can read Kaien, the man hides his emotions and true feelings behind walls higher than those of Seireitei.

"When I come back, we are going to have a private talk and we are going to discuss this, and us, at length."

Ichigo balks at being told what to do, but Sousuke shushes his protests. Normally this would get even more protests, but the thumb on his lower lip is kind of distracting. As is Sousuke's proximity, to be honest. He manages to get out a "Fine," despite the lump in his throat and the blood rushing in his ears.

As Sousuke leaves, all Ichigo can do is stand and watch his back grow smaller and smaller in the distance. He feels empty and so very tired. And oddly similar to the aftermath of one of his many battles. Like he's nothing but one big living bruise. He's…scared isn't the word really. Dread is pooling in his stomach and he wants nothing more than to run away. To have the whole thing over and done with. But he can't. He won't run and turn his back to his newfound…_family._ Even though he feels like he can't breathe, and iron is weighing down his limbs, he'll stand firm and weather the storm. Like he always does.

* * *

'Of fucking course! Of course! My life clearly wasn't enough of a joke already, so of bloody course Ichigo turns out to be only a few decades old instead of the centuries he seemingly has under his belt!' Sousuke is ranting mentally as he shunpoes to the meeting rooms in the first division.

His first reaction upon Kaien's explosion had been utter shock and scepticism. Ichigo's reiatsu had swiftly ended that disbelief and now he could kick himself for not noticing it sooner. He, who prides himself on noticing even the smallest details had failed to notice the glaring truth. For heaven sakes, he had fought Ichigo! Had been in his drunken, unguarded presence! And still he had been utterly, foolishly!, blinded by his own preconceptions.

And he was finally getting somewhere with Ichigo as well! Kaien's reaction wasn't unexpected or undeserved. He is a dirty old man for courting and trying to seduce such a young soul. And he is an even dirtier old man for not caring one whit about it or planning to give up. For surely it will be all people will think about from now on when they see them together. Even though entering the Academy legally makes Ichigo an adult and entering the ranks of the Gotei 13 doubly so. Even though they'd been cheering their relationship on only days ago.

But Sousuke… he's never met someone like Ichigo before and he knows, he _knows_, that he will never meet someone like Ichigo again. If he were a good man, he'd wait. Take a step back, give it a century or so before pressing his suit again. He isn't. He is not a good man. Ichigo might have brought out the best in him, but he is still an inherently selfish and greedy creature. He can't bring himself to care about Ichigo's actual age when he is so perfect and mature in every other aspect. Can't bring himself to walk away from perfection despite the scrutiny and distaste of the people around them.

Naturally he'll have to be a great deal more circumspect from now on. His conduct will have to be above reproach if he wants the continued goodwill of the sheeple of Seireitei and Kaien's blessing. Although he suspects the latter is forever out of his reach. The Lieutenant of the 13th is a veritable mother hen. A trait strengthened by having to care for his fragile Captain and having the weight of a whole Clan on his shoulders. A trait Ichigo shares, for all that he hides it beneath scowls and a thunderous demeanour. But immaculate his behaviour will be. In public that is. He still owes Ichigo a kiss and Sousuke plans on making good on that promise soon.

* * *

Shigekuni watches from beneath heavy-lidded eyes as Captains and Lieutenants alike stream into the meeting room and take their usual spots. Some are whispering amongst themselves. Others merely look disquieted. He cannot fault them, having called this meeting in such an abrupt and mysterious way. However, he hadn't wanted to sow panic amongst the general populace by carelessness. Better to keep things under wraps for as long as possible.

Curiously and against their usual habits, his beloved students — _beloved_ _sons _— enter the room last, along with Jushiro's Lieutenant and Shinji's Lieutenant. Two very talented youngsters in their own right, even if in very different ways. There is a tension between the four of them. A tension that doesn't have to do with the meeting. Shigekuni can feel it in his bones. There is a more personal matter at stake there and only one obvious reason: Shiba Ichigo. The latest addition to that vibrant clan.

Shigekuni has been following the youngster's progress closely — curious as he always gets about new talent. His teaching days are far behind him, but Ichigo's intriguing set of powers is tempting him into taking a new protégée. Alas, Jushiro and Shunsui seem to have lain a claim of their own and Shigekuni doesn't doubt they'll do very well as teachers. They might even get the youth to open up a little in ways he can't. Not without a great deal of effort and time. Time they may not have if Shigekuni's worst fears come to pass.

He wonders briefly as to the nature of the agitation, and he can see he is not the only one. He can only surmise something must have happened the night before, during the annual party. Despite never attending, he is well aware that Ichigo and his friends got invited. Nonetheless, no gossip has not reached his ears yet and thus he can only speculate.

However, now is not the time to dwell on such pastimes and he calls for order in the room. The officers settle down soon after and he runs through the usual formalities that kick off every meeting. The familiar rustling of Sasakibe's note taking becomes his focus point to calm his mind and order his thoughts. The situation is dire, and it is important he keeps the story straight.

"As you are all fully aware, we have been looking for the culprit behind some truly gruesome experiments for a little while now. This monster has been kidnapping souls — men, women, and children alike — from the poorest districts of Rukongai and uses them in ways that leaves their bodies mutilated and distorted in indescribable ways. Several patrols have come across these scenes, each one more horrifying than the next. Yet, the culprit remained a mystery as were his motives. This morning I was informed of another brutal crime. The guards of the Maggot's Nest were found dead. Slaughtered, with no regard or compassion for their life. Likewise, many of the prisoners became casualties of the entity that ravaged one of our most secure strongholds."

He pauses to let the gravity of the situation sink in. His eyes fall on Urahara-san, who has the table in a death grip. At his side the Shihoin Princess has paled considerably despite her dark complexion. As former leader of the Detention Unit and current head of the Onmitsukido, they of all people understand the seriousness of the situation. But Shigekuni isn't done yet.

"As far as we've been able to establish, the intended target of the break in was a prisoner named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Since his body has not been recovered and his zanpakutou is missing as well, we are operating under the assumption that the goal was to free this criminal from his cell and set him free."

Confused glances are exchanged and Shigekuni doesn't blame them. The whole case is still very disturbing when he thinks back on it and the trial had been conducted behind closed doors. They never found enough proof to sustain their suspicions or Mayuri would have been locked up in the Central Great Underground Prison as he should have been. Thankfully, the Central 46 had been convinced enough off his mental instability and inherent danger and had taken extra measures to decrease the chances of him ever escaping the Maggot's Nest. Shigekuni still vividly remembers the crazed look in his eyes and his haunting laughter as the guards dragged him away. Like he had gotten the better of them, instead of being locked up for the rest of his life.

"Suffice to say that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is without a doubt responsible for the experiments in Rukongai. He is a genius without any sort of moral code. A lack of proof of his misdoings during his time in the Gotei 13 prevented his imprisonment in the Central Great Underground Prison, but we had suspicions he was involved with similar experiments as there are going on now. It is imperative he is caught as soon as possible. Preferably alive so that he can be brought into questioning. If all else fails, use deadly force." With that, he dismisses the officers so they can work out amongst themselves how to divide the districts of Rukongai in an efficient manner.

For the first time ever, he feels…old. Old and weary. Peace has not been kind to him. It has lulled him into a false sense of security. One that he regrets now. He can see on the Captains and Lieutenants' faces that they doubt the enormity of the situation. But Shigekuni knows, with the certainty of one who has seen countless kingdoms rise and fall, that Soul Society is at the edge of disaster. Perhaps Mayuri's threat will turn out to be merely a small one. But change is coming, one way or another. The time of peace and plenty has passed.


	17. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the author's note!
> 
> I'm so happy that I was able to scrape myself of the ground and get back to writing! The past months have been difficult for a number of reasons, though also delightful for a number of other reasons :) But before I start explaining myself, I am so sorry for going this long without an update or even a notice. I didn't intent for this hiatus to happen.
> 
> The good news: I'm completely moved in, I still have job, haven't caught corona, and I got myself a fantastic boyfriend!
> 
> The bad news: got a little burned out with the frankly ridiculous workload and a partner means less free time.
> 
> I also want to explain a little about my creative process and the problems I encounter. I'm very much an improvise as I go person. I started this because I liked the time travel genre and couldn't find the sort of story I like to read, so I began to write it myself. I also had a realistic explanation for the time travel and that was good enough to get me started. I do have a folder with all my ideas, the details I changed in canon, and a timeline for the story and such. What I don't have is an outline detailing every single thing that is going to happen. I just make that up as I go and the story basically writes itself. Which is also why comments are very helpful in making me realise certain things and helping me combine certain ideas. It means that I can't write unless I have inspiration — be that a particular scene, feeling, or event — for that chapter around which I build. And I do sometimes write myself into a corner.
> 
> In this case I hit a roadblock on how to handle this chapter, since I knew Ichigo needed to discuss stuff, but our precious boi is as bad at talking about feeling as he is good at beating his problems into the ground. He's just never learned how to deal with those issues thanks to Goat Face. I did figure it out eventually, thankfully!
> 
> Something else that I wanted to discuss is that I am very much a cis-pansexual/demiromantic female. Don't worry too much about the terminology. Basically, I am very much a girly girl and have only dated two people, both men, before in my life. My only experience with intimacy from a male perspective is from all the fanfiction I have read. And believe me, it's a lot. However, that's in no way equivalent to experiencing it yourself. So, if any of the characters seem a bit feminine, that's because writing men is with a female perspective is difficult. I do my best and I welcome all constructive criticism. It can only improve my writing and my view on the world.
> 
> That said, please point out whatever mistakes my sleep deprived brain has made, happy reading and leave a comment on your way out!

It feels like Ichigo's heart hasn't stopped racing since the start of the festival. He can't remember a time so stressful as the tumultuous days that have just passed. And more is still to come. In comparison, the wars were easy despite the bloodshed, the heartbreaking losses, and the uncertainty of having to literally grow in power and technique during a fight against an opponent that far outclassed him and knowingly having to do so. Dread has been pooling in his stomach the whole time Sousuke was at the emergency meeting and Ichigo had been physically nauseous when he returned and whisked him away to a private location —Sousuke's room if he's going by the minimalistic yet elegant decor — with a fuming Kaien looming in the background.

— He may have stopped throwing an epic fit, but Ichigo doubts Kaien will be okay anytime soon with Sousuke's attention. And in a way it's really touching, because it seems that Kaien actually cares and doesn't want to see Ichigo…hurt? It's a stark contrast with Goat Face who'd probably be switching between crying to Mom's portrait about how quickly their son is growing up and throwing condoms at Ichigo with an exaggerated wink before forgetting Ichigo exists for the next month or so. —

He's made his decision to tell Sousuke the truth, scared as he may be to actually do so. Nevertheless, once Kurosaki Ichigo makes a decision, he sticks with it, come Hell or high water. He's done with running, done with lying and keeping his silence and trying to hide part of himself. Sousuke can accept Kurosaki Ichigo as he's accepted Shiba Ichigo or leave.

Looking up at Sousuke's baffled and dumbstruck expression, Ichigo doubts his decision to own up and tell Sousuke the whole truth. Or you know, most of it. Excluding of course the bits where Aizen was a murderous mad genius. Or the wars and the fact Ichigo was only 15 during the first. He figures that won't go over well if his age is already a problem. He's glossed over his human side too, now he thinks of it. And the Quincy. Definitely gonna keep quiet about the Quincy for a whole while longer. Actually, now he thinks about it, maybe he should have said something more than "I'm from the future,".

As he opens his mouth to try and explain further, though he's not sure what the hell is going to come out, Sousuke swoops in and captures his lips with his own. It's only Ichigo's quick reflexes to grab Sousuke's shoulders and Sousuke's strong arms around his waist that keep him upright as his legs turn to jelly and he melts against Sousuke. The seconds seems to stretch into centuries as they lose themselves in the kiss and each other's reiatsu. Sousuke's lips move against his with practised ease — though Ichigo can't find it in himself to get worked up about it —, claiming, plundering, and leaving Ichigo with tingling lips and shivers down his spine. His own response feels clumsy in comparison, but under Sousuke's guidance hesitance turns to confidence and Ichigo sated his hunger in this age-old dance.

Having been through a similar (yet entirely different) experience only recently, Ichigo recognises the feeling of reiatsu bonding. He welcomes Sousuke inside his soul, carving out a place just for him, and relishing in doing the same in Sousuke's soul. The love and unconditional acceptance Ichigo feels from Sousuke is balm to his battered soul. It feels right and for once in his life Ichigo is selfish enough to want and to take. Just like he claimed Rukia, Ichigo now also claims Sousuke as his. To have and to hold. To love and protect. To fight for until Ichigo's last breath and beyond.

The kiss ends even though their lips are reluctant to part from the other. Ichigo feels happy just staying in Sousuke's embrace. Content. The restlessness inside of him sated for now by Sousuke's presence. No pressure, no expectations, no need for a mask. He could stay like this for hours, days even.

But it's not to be. Sousuke moves to press a kiss to Ichigo's forehead and Ichigo can feel the blanket of gentle peace falling away. He moves to put some distance between them and Sousuke's hands prevent him from going to far. It's difficult to look into Sousuke's eyes —such a simple task taking more courage than he knew he had —, because he can't fight his way out of this. Can't bludgeon this problem into the ground until nothing is left. Now he needs to _talk_. Think about what to say and how to say it. Tell the truth, since Ichigo can't lie to a life and Sousuke will surely pick up on it, yet leave out so much.

What he finds in Sousuke's eyes isn't pity, or anger, or even judgement. He hasn't seen someone look like this at him since the last time Mom found out about the bullies and asked him to tell her what happened and to leave out nothing this time. It's jarring to see such feelings mirrored in the eyes of someone who was once his greatest enemy. And yet it isn't. Because Ichigo has come to know Sousuke. Truly know him inside and out. And he knows that behind all his intelligence and manipulation — Sousuke can still be a bastard if he wants something — lies a kind heart.

"That explains a lot for sure." The words are spoken so softly, Ichigo almost believes he's imagined them. "However, I think it'd be best if Kaien and the Captains heard the full story as well."

Sousuke doesn't specify which Captains he means. He doesn't need to. It seems silly to exclude Kyoraku and Ukitake when they are so involved already. Even if Ichigo doesn't really get why they are so invested in him now. They always seemed so distant and above it all in the past…future.

The thought of having to explain his past to so many people at the same time is stressing Ichigo out. Nonetheless, the comforting weight of Sousuke's fingers entangled with his makes the panic go away. Gives him the courage shunpo at Sousuke's side towards the Shiba compound.

* * *

The walk back from the 1st Division is a quiet one. The four men are all lost in deep thoughts. The day isn't even completely over and so much has happened already. Two issues, both very important, yet one is far easier to deal with than the other although it should be the other way around. Kurotsuchi is threat, yes. But now the divisions are aware of him and have made clear plans on dealing with him, things should work out without too much trouble.

Ichigo on the other hand… Shunsui is bemused by the number of headaches one not-quite adult soul can cause. And make all that trouble while also being one of the kindest people Shunsui has ever met. He's never seen a person help so many people without ever losing his scowl. It's almost funny to think about how many people are under Ichigo's spell, only to realise that despite being his initial and warranted wariness Shunsui has grown inexplicably fond of the brash Shinigami. Brashness that hides a heart of gold. His honest, unflappable demeanour makes one want to live up to his expectations, strange and sometimes unreasonable as they are. He doesn't lie, he doesn't fake. He lets everyone know where they stand without care for standing, military rank, or power. He takes people as they are, not for what they have or can offer.

When they arrive back at the Shiba compound, having gone there even without thinking about it, Aizen-san whisks Ichigo away. It's an intentional provocation to Kaien. They could have had a private chat within the compound easily enough. It's also a message: that Aizen-san will not give up on pursuing the younger man. And given Ichigo's earlier explosion and his ready compliance now, Aizen-san won't have to chase much longer.

Kaien is fuming of course. Yet, even he has to admit that his opposition won't change a damn thing. He was fine with it when Ichigo was thought to be an adult. The only thing that has changed is the number used to define his age. He'll grumble and fume and play Papa Bear for a while longer before giving in.

They've only just settled in with a lovely cup of tea when a pensive Aizen-san and an unreadable Ichigo enter the room. Aizen-san isn't quite dragging Ichigo, but the younger Shinigami is definitely clinging to their joined hands. His white-knuckled grip and the tension in his shoulders belie his even breathing and the blankness of his expression. A day for firsts for Ichigo it seems. This morning the volcanic rage and now absolute panic. The question remains. What happened in 15 minutes to freak out the usually composed Shinigami?

Kaien voices the same question, directed at Aizen-san and with an underlying tone of warning. Aizen-san just smirks as Ichigo snaps back. "Back off, Kaien! It's not his fault!" There is an edge to Ichigo's voice. Shunsui has to wonder, if it's not Aizen-san's fault, is it _Ichigo's_?

"Just tell them darling. None of us will judge you," Aizen-san whispers in Ichigo's ear as he leans over the back of the couch he's led Ichigo to sit on.

The dynamics between the two of them have changed, become more intimate. Perhaps it's because Ichigo seems so vulnerable in this moment. So completely out of his depth. Or perhaps… It's difficult to get a read on Ichigo's reiatsu in the best of circumstances, now it's completely impossible. The usually already dense reiatsu has become less of an ever-shifting shroud and more of compact layer of armour. Aizen-san on the other hand is deliberately shielding his reiatsu. Interesting…

Ichigo takes a deep breath and proceeds to blow away their minds with a sentence so unbelievable and mind boggling only Ichigo's conviction could make them even consider it.

"I'm… The reason I've refused to say anything about my past and claimed amnesia is, because…because…I'm from the future. About a 100 years given or take some decades."

They sit in silence for some minutes, trying to process this information and what to do with it. Surprisingly, the first question comes from Kaien. "So, which of your parents is the Shiba?"

Shunsui wants to facepalm because is that really the first thing that comes to mind after a revelation like this?! It's a starting point at least, but really?

Ichigo fidgets a bit before answering; "Go…My d…dad. Though I didn't know for the longest time. We went by Mom's surname instead, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki Ichigo. It fits in a way Shiba Ichigo doesn't. Almost as if Shiba can't encompass all that makes Ichigo the person he is. It also niggles at the back of Shunsui's mind. He feels like he should know the name, like it's familiar in some way. He dismisses the thought; certain it will come to him at a most inopportune time. Ichigo's stumble over the word 'father' is far more interesting. He was going to call him something else. His name perhaps? The distinction between the respect Ichigo continually showed for his mother and the lack thereof towards his father.

"Rukia?" Ah, Jushiro. Always the perceptive one.

"She was…_is_… very dear to me." Ichigo admits easily with a soft expression. Not quite a smile, but then again Ichigo really does smile.

"Dear as in girlfriend?" Shunsui can't help but poke the snake nest that is Aizen-san. He grins at the threatening glint on his glasses. Teasing the generally serene Lieutenant is a lot of fun now he has found a way to make him play the game.

Ichigo, the spoilsport, shakes his head and clarifies. "My best friend, comrade in arms, and honorary sister," he says with a bit of wistfulness.

Jushiro and Shunsui share a look of reminiscence. They know what it's like to forge bonds through blood and anguish. War has shaped their bond into something special and they treasure it every day.

Aizen-san on the other hand latches on to what Ichigo said. "Comrade in arms? What was one as young as you doing in battle? And Rukia would have been, by your own admission, in her 1st century. Neither of you should have been anywhere near a war."

Ichigo glares at Aizen-san, who looks decidedly unimpressed.

"I do not doubt your capability, darling, but any commander with a shred of decency and morality left would have kept the young generation as far away from danger as possible. They are, you are, the future of Soul Society after all."

It's a logical argument and one hard to argue against at that. However, Ichigo's sudden grim expression confirms some of Shunsui's worst fears. The moment war left Aizen-san's lips the puzzle pieces fell into place. As they no doubt did for Aizen-san. It's a perfect and heart-wrenching explanation for most of Ichigo's quirks and odd personality traits. They'd considered it, Kaien, Jushiro, and him, and dismissed the possibility of Ichigo being a child soldier. The last war had been the extermination of the Quincy and no children had taken an active part in that atrocity. They had failed, understandably, to take future wars into account. How on earth could the Captain-Commander have let this happen?

"I didn't have a choice!" It's not a shout. Ichigo doesn't need to shout to put power into his words. "They targeted my friends, my home, my family. I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. And when the adults failed at their job, it came down to me to protect everything. To put a stop to everything. No matter the cost. No one cared before. Why do you care now?"

Shunsui feels the blood leaving his face. Ichigo's words steal his breath and stop his heart. He cannot escape the sense of failure that grows with every sound that falls from Ichigo's lips. For the first time, he sees the child that has been forced to grow up to soon. The adult that is still coming to terms with a new reality and adjusting remarkably well despite the trials he's had to pass.

Aizen-san has moved to kneel at Ichigo's feet, clutching his hands tight. "Whoever chose your name, chose well, my beloved protector. But, you will not go through that again. I swear with all that I am, heart and soul, that I will stand beside you always. That I will share your burdens and watch your back. Be your sword and your shield, as you are mine. For our souls have touched and will touch, until the very end." With those words he presses a kiss to Ichigo's hands.


End file.
